Return to Little Planet
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: In this sequel to Sonic CD, seems like the same adventure all over again.. or is it?  The Time Stones, the villian, and even Amy Rose are shrouded in mystery.  What will Sonic and his friends discover? Ch. 12 is finally up!
1. Moving In

Here I go again! After some careful thought, I've decided to start fresh. Yep, a few revisions here and there, and this story should be somewhat better.  
  
Mewse: SOMEwhat.  
  
Haven't you disappeared to Rainbow Cloud yet?  
  
Mewse: No, but I wish I had!  
  
*sigh* Anyhoo... the first revision is the little-or-practically-no involvement of the Archie comics crew. Gomen na! I just saw Sonic issue #100... turned me off completely. We'll get into that sorry story later.  
The next revision! Characterization. Amy seemed a little mellow, ne? She'll have some more energy now. ^-^ All hail the hyper ones! BWEEEEEEEE!!  
Finally, the story itself. It'll start with some more action, jes' like the games and other awesome Sonic stories I've read.  
Now to review ages and disclaimers and all that.  
Sonic - 16  
Amy - 14  
Tails - 12  
The only thing I own is the plot and some characters, so ASK PERMISSION before using or referring to either in fanstuff! Everything else is owned by Sega of Japan.  
  
Mew: *schnoooorrr*  
  
Perhaps I should get on with the fic? ^^;;  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
He clutched the treasure with a death grip, rocketing through the foliage. It was hard enough grabbing it from the stone temple and beating that native into the ground. Who'd have thought such a diminuitive creature could be such a good fighter? An admirable quality, at best. But there was no time for that.  
  
He had to find her, and fast! The powers of the small gem could only last for so long, and then it would disappear. Along with the rest. All would be for nothing.  
  
More determined than ever, the gleaming shadow shot high in the air. He powered up the rocket boosters. The engines roared, and he became a blazing streak in the night sky.  
  
Behind him, the native watched his escape from the tropical forest floor. She grit her teeth together. How dare he take one of the precious Jikan! Well, NOW was the time to prove herself, for everyone on the planet to see. She raced back into the temple to get ready for the trip.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the world...  
  
A small cargo plane soared over the sprawling city of Neo Station Square. The pilot gazed down in awe. How did the metropolis recover so quickly after such a disaster? That giant water monster story was hard to swallow, but the damage had been very real. Now, three months later, the citizens were flourishing as if nothing had happened! "Incredible sight, huh?" he called back to his one passenger. "Bet'cha can't wait t' move in!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," the passenger replied. He didn't feel like chatting. Thankfully, the pilot had to check his landing gear and such. So the spiky blue hedgehog returned to his moping among his luggage.  
  
Why'd the king ask him to move here? Worst of all, why'd Sal agree to it? Would everything be okay without him there? That stinky St. John wasn't totally reliable, in his opinion. What was happening in Knothole and the rest of the Acorn Kingdom right now? Did they find him useless for some reason? Were they just booting him to southern Mobius on permanent leave or--  
  
"Hey! Uh, what's yer name again?" the pilot wondered.  
  
"Wha... oh, it's Sonic," he answered, snapping out of his reverie. Sonic heard the pilot chuckle.  
  
"Yer apparently a celebrity of sorts 'round here! Say dat'cha fought dis water monster ting some time ago. No offense bud, but dat's a pretty tall tale t' believe. Hah! Water monster. I tink all da people jes' flushed at the same time!" He continued to laugh at his own joke.  
  
Sonic became a little irritated, needless to say. He wished that Tails at least set him up with a better pilot. The young two-tailed fox was still finishing his newest plane, and unable to fly Sonic to his new home himself. It was considered "fortunate" that this yutz was passing through for fuel. "Man, when's this trip gonna end?" the hedgehog grumbled. "I need to run around and get my head clear!"  
  
Instead of doing laps in the nearly cramped space, Sonic decided to root through one of his boxes, labeled "Memories". 'Might help pass the time,' he hoped. The box hadn't been taped, so it was easy to open. The first thing he found was his Crystal Ring. Underneath were his Light Speed trainers, a movie pass, a picture of him and his friends winning the Galactic R, and a bright blue Flicky feather. A smile couldn't be held back. The adventures he had were incredible, the next better than the last.  
  
Aside from a few more pictures of his friends, Sonic also found a small blue gemstone dangling from a thin chain. It had six sides and two flat faces. A replica of one of the Time Stones from Little Planet! The small treasure had been given to him by none other than the little hedgehog he had rescued.  
  
Sonic couldn't help himself; he shuddered. The mere thought of Amy Rose gave him chills! He wasn't exactly used to having one adoring fan follow him around everywhere. Okay, so Tails did that on occasion, but Amy was a girl!  
  
He would have dug deeper, but Sonic could feel the plane begin to drop. "Let's hope Chuckles here knows how to land," he breathed, putting the memoirs away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The apartment that would soon become Sonic's abode was quickly filled with his luggage. Not that there was a whole lot. Constantly moving around helped lighten the load.  
  
If the circumstances had been different, maybe he'd have been more excited about living in the city. Unfortunately, he was TOLD to leave, told that he was of better use to the kingdom by keeping an eye out for any more Chaos shennanigans. Sonic didn't understand. He saved the kingdom, right?  
  
And what about Sally? She didn't protest at all, no, she actually agreed to this crazy idea! Said it was better for the well-being of surrounding kingdoms while they focused on their own. Suuuuuuuure. Deep down, the hero suspected they were only trying to be rid of him. And why not? He didn't follow the rules when it seemed unfair, or let the "professionals" do their job by themselves. Nope, he was only a delinquent, a dangerous rebel.  
  
What a way to say thanks for everything.  
  
Sonic couldn't possibly feel happy or excited, nor did he want to conform to this. But what else could he do? Race back home, demand fair treatment and start some kind of conflict? Not while Sally was still there. For him.  
  
He moved to the third floor balcony outside of his apartment, looking down at all the humans on Main Street. Some anthropomorphs were below him as well, living peacefully among the humans, milling about. Were they alienated too? Did they come from kingdoms who showed no gratitude? From towns? Communities? Families?  
  
Straying his eyes toward the ocean, Sonic noticed a dark cloud slowly creeping towards the city. A cold wind began hissing through as forewarning to the citizens of Neo Station Square. The hedgehog shivered slightly before moving inside again.  
  
"Man.. this'll take some getting used to," he commented to no one. "I suppose there've been worse. Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonic cracked his knuckles dramatically and advanced on his luggage.  
  
o/' Ding dong! o/'  
  
He was afraid of this. Humans were known for admiring heroes non-stop. This would only be the beginning... "Okay, I'm coming already!" Sonic shouted at the doorbell as it rang again. One moment, and he was opening the door.  
  
Insert dramatic lightning and thunder effect.  
  
There was no human at the door. No, not even a fleet of humans.  
  
Just one fan. A devoted, unforgettable, pink hedgehog.  
  
"Welcome to NSS, Sonikku!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
Hee hee, gonna end it there! If y'all be enjoying, do tell; then MAYBE I'll write more. ^^  
  
Mewse: And if they hate it, will you stop?  
  
Nope.  
  
Mewse: @#!*$!!!!  
  
*stuffs soap in Mew's mouth* Please be nice enough to read and review. Remember: reviews and flames are completely different things! Blaze snacks on flames every now and then, but I don't want him getting fat, so be nice! ^^"  
  
NOW. I know I do this often, starting over, but THIS I SOLEMNLY DO SWEAR!!! With you readers as my witnessesses, I herby PROMISE to stick to this storyline and, for once in my lifetime, FINISH!! Thank you for doing all that witnessing stuff! XD  
  
NEXT TIME: AAAAHHH!! She just HAD to show up, didn't she?! Oh well, what's the worst she could do... aw CRAP! Keep that away! Guys don't wear those!! STAY TUNED! 


	2. Unpacking!  What Fun!

After much deliberation, I've decided to rewrite this chapter. It was a touch out of sync for the rest of the story – after all, for some unknown reason, I wrote it in first-person, which was kinda weird.. XD;; SO! Here's the improved version! ENJOY!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Upon hearing that her hero was moving in to Neo Station Square, Amy could hardly contain herself. And when she discovered he was moving into the apartment just below her, she thought she had died and gone to heaven! Her neighbors protested the constant squealing and cheering emanating from her abode, right up until the day she saw him arrive.  
  
The pink one giggled to herself as she watched him from her balcony – darting up the street to the apartment building, carting a sizeable tower of boxes inside. Sonic had no idea she lived here! Wouldn't he be in for a surprise! Amy dashed away to pick out the perfect outfit to greet him with, and to ensure he didn't see her, not yet. To set the mood, she turned on her favorite music, dancing on the spot as she dug through her wardrobe.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear..." Her favorite red dress stood out as usual, silently pleading Amy to pull it down and put it on. "Nuh uh! I have to wear something new! Sonikku's gonna be living here now, so I should wear something new, something refreshing!"  
  
Defeated, the dress was shoved aside to make way for a red tank top, adorned with a similar white collar. Then a pair of crisp flare jeans followed. Essentially, Amy wore her usual outfit, but with jeans instead of a skirt.  
  
She examined herself in the mirror from every angle. Ensuring her cuteness was an absolute must! Looking her best for Sonic was more important than anything else.  
  
Amy thought about him as she searched for her headband. So heroic, so noble, so handsome! It was a wonder any girl could resist him! And to think, he had gone out of his way to rescue Amy so many times! She was the luckiest girl in creation! Of all the creatures on Mobius, he was the only one to ever capture her heart. She was quite certain it would stay that way as well, no matter what. Even if he was attracted to someone else, her devotion and love knew no bounds. Of course, if she shared this with anyone, they would only give her a sympathetic smile and shake their heads. "Such a sweet girl," they would lament, "but perhaps you're getting ahead of yourself. You're still too young to truly know what love is. Move on, before you get hurt."  
  
With a sigh, she pondered this truth. 'I know I might get hurt. I've already been hurt, but it could get worse. Still, I've made my decision! Sonikku's the only one I'll ever love and that's final!' The headband was found and placed firmly on her head, as if to seal the deal. She nodded at her reflection in approval. "Amy Rose, you'll come out on top no matter what!" declared the hedgie. Then she strode to the door, a bright smile on her face, and prepared to meet her darling Sonikku once more.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Of course, not everyone was pleased at this prospect. The dreary weather served to drive this fact home.  
  
"A-A-Amy??" stuttered Sonic. He froze in shock and prepared for the worst: a suffocating glomp. Instead, Amy laughed cheerily and eased her way inside.  
  
"Glad to know you still remember me," she replied, squeezing past Sonic and through the narrow doorway. Looking into the rather bare living room, she saw a couple of boxes patiently waiting to be opened. It was slightly dark, due to the approaching storm. "So, you just got here! Need a hand unpacking?" she offered.  
  
In reply, Sonic only sighed and closed the door quietly. There was no use arguing with her or making excuses. The only option left was to be to the point. "Listen, Amy..." He closed his eyes, warding off an impending headache. "I don't know how exactly you found my apartment already, but now's just a.. bad time. Could you come later?" Then he looked up, meeting Amy's gaze, waiting for a response.  
  
All she could do was stare, nearly horrified. What had happened to him? Sonic was never like this! He's been upset before, but not like this -- the expression on his face was hopeless. Eyes glazed over, slouched posture, a tired, weary voice, and... well, slow. Usually he was moving constantly, even just tapping his foot if he wasn't running like a crazed maniac. To Amy, this Sonic standing before her was far from the one she adored. Nothing could faze him, she thought. What could have possibly happened to do this?  
  
She only came up with a few theories on the spot, and not very plausible ones at that. So the girl in pink decided to deal with the present instead of the past. Gathering all of her bravado, Amy stepped over and did the only thing she could think of: she wrapped her arms gently around his neck, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
This action caught Sonic off guard, needless to say. 'What the heck is she doing??' his mind screamed. More often than not, any physical contact with Amy Rose was unpleasant and painful. He expected nothing else this time, and at first, he believed that was exactly what was happening. However.. after a moment or two, a shocking truth was brought to his attention.  
  
He hadn't budged an inch.  
  
Normally he was struggling out of her grasp and making a break for it. This time though... something was different this time. Was it the gentle way she held him? Or simply that, given the current situation, it was nice to have someone sympathize for him? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter; Sonic regained his regular train of thought. He remembered who was holding him so intimately close, and he wasn't comfortable in her arms all of a sudden. "Amy, what're you--"  
  
"Oh!" Instantly she released him, bright red, stepping back and staring at the carpet. The girl fidgeted under his curious, questioning gaze. "I-I just thought... you needed a hug. I wasn't trying to, y'know, hug you for the sake of hugging, it... you-you looked... uh, have you decided what's going where?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
The next few minutes were spent quietly unloading the few boxes Sonic had brought with him. They barely noticed the beginning drizzles of rain spattering the balcony window, or the low, ominous rumbles of thunder rolling through the humid air. For a while, the hedgehog's minds lingered on the moment they shared, for their own reasons. Only thing was, Sonic couldn't figure his out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"AIYAAA!!"  
  
The quiet atmosphere was shattered by Amy's squeal. Sonic jumped a mile and whirled on her. "What on Mobius—oh... aw no..." he moaned. She stood over his memory box, and clutched in her overjoyed paws was the only gift she'd ever given him. The Time Stone necklace winked up at her innocently, reflecting the dim light in the bare room.  
  
The pink one was close to tears. "Oh Sonikku, you kept it! All these years and you kept my necklace! You're such a sweetie! Do you know how happy this makes me?"  
  
Sonic didn't bother answering. On reflex and instinct, he darted forward and tried to grab the necklace from her. The last thing he needed was Amy thinking he had strong feelings for her!  
  
But it was too little too late! Amy, in a swift move that caught even Sonic off guard, dodged to one side. Before he could get his bearings, he felt a chilly metal chain slip around his neck. Now he wore the necklace itself. Great.  
  
Amy stepped back and admired her work. She was in awe. "You look cool.." she breathed. Sonic only made a face, to her slight dismay.  
  
"I dunno Ames... guys don't usually wear necklaces," he protested, moving to take it off.  
  
"Oh come on!" the pink hedgehog replied, fists to her hips. "Everyone wears one on Little Planet, even the guys! You'd be a walking fashion statement!"  
  
He gave her the skeptic eye. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not ON Little Planet right now."  
  
"No, but that's where I'm from, and I think you look great! At least look in a mirror or-- or the reflection in the balcony window. Go on, what's the harm?"  
  
He grumbled and sighed, but in the end, he stood before the balcony window. One had to squint to catch a clear reflection – the steadily falling rain dribbling down the pane made seeing things difficult. Sonic managed to spot a vague outline of himself, and the fake Time Stone caught the shine of a passing lightning bolt. And he noticed the color of the stone.. it matched his fur perfectly.  
  
'Yeesh! I hate to admit it, but this thing isn't all that bad,' he thought as he gave himself the once-over. Mild approval adorned his face, and Amy took special notice of that. She inwardly leaped for joy, giggling to herself.  
  
Eventually, Sonic removed the necklace and held it at arm's length. "Hey Amy, what's that name you used to call them?"  
  
She bounded to his side, still laughing. "I've always called them Jikan, and I always will! Just like I call you Sonikku!"  
  
"Aw! You mean there's no way I can get you to lose that nickname??"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Oy... anyway.. this Jikan looks almost like the real thing, far as I can remember. I gotta admit, you did a good job!"  
  
She nearly toppled over in awe, barely recovering. "Y-you mean it?? Well I-I worked on it for a l-long time, I had to make it perfect... hey... hang on."  
  
Sonic glanced at her. She was staring hard at the gem, dangling idly before the storm. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"That's strange... Jikan never change color, but.. I can see some red in there."  
  
Now it was his turn to cross-examine the Jikan replica. "Really? I can't see any," he confirmed.  
  
Frowning, Amy kept staring. It almost looked like a light... and from the angle, maybe it was coming from outside. So that's where she looked, scanning the inky black outdoors for any hint of a red light.  
  
She found the source. And it took all of her willpower to keep from screaming.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*comes back from backstage* Excuse me, ladies and gents and kids of all ages! *ahem ahem* I'm going to have to interrupt this fic and ask you to leave a quick review. See, Mew and Blaze are having an all out battle, and I really don't want any casualties for me and my lawyer to deal with. Please forgive us for these technical difficulties--  
  
Blaze: *soars in, roaring and spewing fire in all directions*  
  
Oh cr-- MEWSE!! Why'd you use Confusion on him????  
  
Mewse: *peeks out, sheepish* Er.. seemed like a good idea at the time?  
  
*groans* Okay, exits are to the left, y'all! Note to self: never pit strongest Pokemon in battle together, and get revenge on certain Psy-cat. What a day...  
  
NEXT UP: He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! *cackle cackle* And he's ready to rumble! What's he after? Amy or Sonic? Or something else altogether?? STAY TUNED! 


	3. Trouble

OH MY SMEGGIN' GOSH, I UPDATED!!  
  
Mewse: *jaw drops* The planets were knocked out of alignment!  
  
Har har. Not only did I hafta calm down Blaze, *glares daggers at Mew* but I had this thing called school to deal with, among other things. You know, homework, heartbreak and report cards. Mixed together, and you get a very large Writer's Block! ^^" But I'm back! At least for now. ENJOY!!  
  
Mewse: AHEM!  
  
-.- Fine, I own nothing to do with Sonic. All I own is the plot. Happy?  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
There they were. Such easy prey. Ah, one of them noticed...  
  
The robot fired up his engines.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Amy wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Sonic. He started some vain attempts to break free, but the girl's grip was firm. "S-S-S-Sonikku, he-he's out th-th-there..." she whimpered, beginning to shudder. Sonic paused in his struggles and listened.  
  
"What is it? Who's out where?" the hero began asking.  
  
"Look!" she cried out. "Outside! It's him! Watching us! He's coming for me again! Don't let him take me away, please!"  
  
'Wow, she's really freaking out about something,' he marveled. That's when he got that feeling... you know, the feeling that someone's eyes are boring a hole in your skull? Instinct told him to face those eyes, which he did. What he saw made him freeze.  
  
There was no time to react. Metal had crashed through the window, his steel claws beginning to close around Amy's arm!  
  
Her grip on Sonic tightened, which was a good thing, since our hero managed to zoom past the scattered boxes to the other side of the room. He tried to pry Amy from his arm while the malicious robot hovered silently by the smashed glass.  
  
"Amy, you hafta leggo!" hissed Sonic. When she didn't budge, he continued. "I promise I won't let him take you this time. Trust me."  
  
Frightened, but slightly reassured, Amy slowly released her hero and made for the far side of the living room. She took in the scene. Smashed glass, storm howling, the return of her worst nightmare, and Sonic poised for battle. She wanted to wake up.  
  
But there IT was. The same design as before, maybe a bit bulkier. The engine hummed contently, keeping Metal aloft. What really caught her attention was the pair of eyes. Blood red, shifting back and forth, scanning... when they landed on her, they stopped. Unblinking, unmoving, and completely mesmerizing. Amy trembled and fought down a scream.  
  
Sonic was sizing up his old foe. There didn't seem to be anything new about his design, but he could be hiding one or two tricks. He figured it would be good to get in some attacks while he was too focused on Amy to really notice him. Without warning, Sonic leaped forward, curled into a ball, and spun as fast as he could into the robot's hull.  
  
Metal was caught off guard. The force of the blow threw him outside again, where the strong winds tried to blow him far out to sea. His tesla coil powered up automatically; the auto-balance system kept him upright, and the jets roared to life. Metal's optic sensors focused on the blue life-form, holding his ground on the balcony. He sped downward and tackled the hedgehog to the balcony floor.  
  
They rolled back inside, each opponent struggling to stay on top. Sonic lashed out with his feet and fists, while Metal made good use of his claws. The robot tried to fire an optic laser just between Sonic's eyes. The hero made use of his speed, and the only damage was a slight burn where the shot grazed his throat.  
  
'This is insane!' the hedgehog realized. 'I can't get a decent attack in.. it's too cramped in here!' He kicked Metal off, sending the collection of silicon crashing into the kitchen. Sonic made for the balcony, and waited for his foe to recover.  
  
Metal was up in an instant, now standing on his own two legs. The infernal rodent had damaged his hovering mechanism. He awaited the hedgehog's next move.  
  
Sonic lay on the "I'm too cool to be beaten" routine. "Hey, tinhead! Why don't you give me a proper introduction on the roof? Race you!" With a wink, Sonic leaped backwards and over the balcony, plummeting alongside the building's wall. Before he could make contact with the pavement, his feet spiraled into a figure-eight, allowing him to move forward and make contact with the wall. Then he proceeded to streak up the wall, ignoring the stinging rain spattering on his face.  
  
Luckily, the robot was focused on besting his rival. He set aside his original mission, fired up the engines, and gave chase.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The entire time, poor Amy had been hiding behind a pile of boxes. She could only listen to the fight. If she had looked, she knew Metal would be staring at her again. It terrified her. Those never blinking, forever glowing, blood-red eyes. She had seen enough of them, 7 years ago..  
  
The girl snapped out of her reverie. Amy cautiously peeked her head out and surveyed the damage. Broken glass, a few dents in the wall, and she dared not go into the kitchen. She slowly got to her feet and stepped into the middle of the mess.  
  
Then she noticed... something was in her hand. Looking down, she saw a blue gem held in her fist. The Jikan from Sonic's necklace! He must have given it to her when Metal attacked. But it felt different. Her palm tingled where it rested. The young hedgehog squinted, her lime-green eyes poring over every detail of the gem. She concentrated on the Jikan. What was different?  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of bright blue light! Amy gasped and turned away. The light subsided, and she looked again. Now that light was inside the jewel, shining in the very center. The girl stared long and hard at the light.  
  
She began to feel strange. She felt.. brave.  
  
Amy stuffed the Jikan in one pocket, and pulled her Piko-Piko from the other. She didn't hesitate to run for the door and make for the stairs, leading to the roof.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's it for now! I have another fic to update, a job to go to, and me folks don't like me on here much. Besides, I wanna know what you think! It's not hard, just click on that pretty button down there and type some random stuff. Hopefully it'll be a review! X3;;  
  
NEXT TIME: METAL VS. SONIC!! Who's gonna win! What the-- what's she doing there?! Stay back, this is Sonic's fight! Hey.. how'd she do that? What the smeg's going on??? STAY TUNED! 


	4. Metal VS Sonic

Hi minna-san! I'm sorry for delaying my fic-writing, school and work have seriously slowed me down! ^^; BUT! Now that school's out of the way, I have loads more time to work on these! If all goes well, I may upload some more stuff tomorrow! SUGOIIII!!  
  
Mewse: Don't make promises you can't keep, smeghead.  
  
I love you too. XP Disclaimers have been said FAR too many times! Go to the previous chapters to find 'em, they're all there! So there!  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jagged strips of lightning flashed brightly in the roiling storm above, accompanied by resounding shockwaves of thunder. Anyone with a sensible mind would have taken shelter inside. However, two figures, engaged in brutal combat, were facing off on the most dangerous place in a storm: on the roof of a high-rise apartment in Neo Station Square.  
  
Sonic's adrenaline was racing just about as fast as he was. Out of all of his opponents thus far, none of them forced him to move at top speed. He had to with Metal, otherwise he would be beaten into so much blue pulp! He made a quick u-turn, now facing the robot, and charged with all his legs could muster.  
  
Metal was ready for the attack. At the last moment, he lashed out and grabbed Sonic's fists in a death-like grip, shoving forward. Sonic recovered from the surprise attack, bracing himself and pushing Metaru back with all his might. Both were soaking wet by now, and neither cared.  
  
That's when Metal started playing rough. He slowly tightened his grip, letting his claws dig into his adversary's gloves, and flesh. He noticed Sonic grit his teeth, his brow furrowing in an effort to pay it no mind. Foolish mammal. He dug deeper.  
  
"Enough!!" Sonic cried out, just before launching himself into a spin. He wrenched his fists free, ignoring the deep scratches left by Metaru, and slammed into the imposter. Metal flew back, escaping serious damage from Sonic's quills. The blue blur rocketed backwards as well. Now they remained still, each on one side of the rectangular roof. All that could be heard was the rain pouring and Sonic's breathing.  
  
Our hero was panting as he examined his poor knuckles. His perfectly white gloves were stained with red now. 'The one thing I hate about robots,' he reminded himself. 'They don't get tired or slow down.. not unless you tear them apart.' His emerald eyes flashed angrily at Metal, staring calmly with his bright red optic sensors. 'I wish that thing had a voice!'  
  
All of a sudden, the robot flashed a bright blue... and disappeared!  
  
*~*~*  
  
The storm at sea was going strong, but that didn't deter a small figure from streaking over the sloshing waves. She seemed to be hovering just above the surface, and was shouting into a little wristband, obviously a communication device. "Are you sure he went this way?"  
  
"Positive!" replied a young man's voice. "Furou-san says he felt the Jikan in a seaside city!"  
  
The girl smiled to herself. Nothing their elder proclaimed was wrong. "Alrighty then! I'll get the Jikan back, you'll see!"  
  
"I've no doubt," the man's voice laughed. "If you can make these fancy gadgets, you can retrieve the Jikan! But remember, you have to hurry!"  
  
She signed off, reminded of the fragility of the situation. Her focus was completely on that jewel. She couldn't fail.. she had to prove herself. Her future, as well as that of Little Planet, depended on it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sonic had no time to react. Just as Metal disappeared, he felt a metallic knee slam him in the gut. The hedgehog didn't even see it coming. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, shocked at the robot's speed. How on Mobius had he moved so fast?!  
  
Before Sonic could fly backwards and plummet to his doom, Metal was kind enough to grab a fistful of quills and toss Sonic backwards. The rodent landed on the rough cement with a moan, gasping now for precious air. At last, Metal held the upper hand! With a sense of victory, the robot stalked over to where his opponent lay.  
  
He wouldn't take this lying down. Sonic struggled to his feet, Metal watching the whole time, and took a weak stance. He took a few breaths and smirked. "Is that... all you've got, faker?"  
  
Metal was about to show that no, he had much more than that, when a timely distraction burst through a door in the roof. She emerged from inside the building, racing at Metal with vicious intent and a battle cry. "Take this, you monster!!"  
  
Neither combatant was more surprised than the other. Sonic's eyes widened. "What... AMY?!"  
  
A crash of thunder boomed dramatically at the scene. The little pink hedgehog took a mighty swing at Metal, who managed to disappear again, much to Sonic's amazement. Amy growled loudly at this, glancing around for his reappearance. "Show yourself, Metaru! I'm not afraid of you! Bring it on!"  
  
Flabbergasted, Sonic could only stare. "Amy, wha-what's gotten into you? Stay inside, this is my fight!"  
  
"Not anymore, it's not," she declared boldly, whirling on Sonic with a determined expression. It was so unlike her to leap into battle. "You wonder how he's moving so fast? He's cheating by using time! He's been to Little Planet and stolen a Jikan!"  
  
"No way! How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me, Sonikku..." She trailed off for a moment. "Look out!!" Amy darted forward, tackling Sonic to the ground just as Metal reappeared, slashing at the air where he once stood. Both hedgehogs glanced up as Metal vanished once again.  
  
"Man.. this is some welcoming party," quipped Sonic. He went to move, groaning as his aching body protested. He was stopped by a pair of cool, somewhat dry gloves holding him steady.  
  
"Oh Sonikku, you've been hurt!" Amy cried. "I'll take him on for a bit, you recover as much as you can!"  
  
"Are you serious! I've been hurt worse than this, Amy! Lemme--"  
  
"NO." She spoke with such assertiveness, Sonic actually paused to look at her. Amy was sopping wet, her shock of hair drooping into her eyes. And those lime-green eyes were ablaze with courage. He stared, completely stunned. "Sonikku.. I can fight him. I know he's using a Jikan, and I know how to fight that. I don't quite know HOW I know, but I... just let me help you!" Her voice wavered a bit towards the end.  
  
He was taken aback by the tone of her voice. She was so determined.. to help him? Fight against one of Eggman's deadliest machines? No doubt she was frightened by everything. It was all too fast for her... too fast.  
  
Sonic wasn't able to reply, for she suddenly leaped to her feet and swung her Piko Piko through the air. The satisfying clang of metal against metal rang into the stormy sky. He saw Metal at last, the robot's head now dented and his neck twisted backwards from the impact. As Metal skidded to a halt on the wet cement of the roof, Sonic glanced at Amy again: panting as adrenaline coursed through her, keeping a tight grip on her mallet, and the fire in her eyes dancing.  
  
Too fast for her... but maybe, she could catch up.  
  
"Oh fine, whatever you say," he sighed, feigning irritated defeat. He rose shakily to his feet. "But if things get rough, I'm bailing you out!" As an afterthought, he added, "I promise."  
  
Amy grinned. "That's good to know. Arigatou, Sonikku."  
  
Metal had righted himself by now, glaring at his original target; the dent in his head gave him a much more twisted, evil look. Fighting back for once? How interesting. And she had determined the source of his newfound speed. In an uncharacteristic display, Metal opened a small hatch in his palm, which spat out a familiar gem gleaming in the storm, reflecting the lightning flashing above.  
  
The blue Jikan.  
  
Amy made her move.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"On top of one of these roofs?!" the girl wailed into the storm. "Man, this'll take forever!"  
  
She was used to lush forests, low rise temples, and only occasional mountains. Now she faced culture shock, gaping in awe at the towering skyscrapers that seemed to reach for the storm above. She really didn't like getting wet, but for this one chance to prove herself, anything.  
  
"This will definitely be fun," she mumbled sarcastically to herself. With a sigh, the stranger hovered down the street, picked a skyscraper at random, and began hovering up the side. As long as she had a surface, she could hover just above it. "These humans certainly have advanced technology! I've only seen these buildings in one of Little Planet's futures..."  
  
The girl had finally reached the top. She landed deftly on her clawed feet, scanning the surrounding buildings for any signs of the Jikan. Nothing... nothing, nothing, nothing... "Oooh! If only I was Chosen, I could pick out exactly where it went!"  
  
As if on cue, a brilliant blue flash caught her attention in the distance. "YATTA!" she cried, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in giant arcs towards her destination.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Anyone could tell you that Amy isn't a fast runner. They may even say she's useless in battle. "They" have never seen her skill with Piko Piko.  
  
With a careful snap of her wrist, Amy sent her hammer spinning like a boomerang at Metal's hand. The speed of her throw caught him off guard; he could only watch as the gem was smacked out of his grasp, sent hurtling into the air!  
  
Metal was reduced to his usual speed without the Jikan. He made to grab it, his jets firing at full impulse. But before his frigid claws could close around it, a pink blur appeared, grabbed the gem, and disappeared again! Furious, the robot quickly sent his already overworked scanners into a frenzy, searching for that impudent girl.  
  
Sonic was literally speechless now. Somehow or other, Amy had managed to pull off that vanishing trick! The young hedgehog reappeared next to her hero, grinning smugly as she held up the flickering Jikan. That's when he realized something. 'Can she use the Jikan to cheat with time as well?'  
  
"I've got a plan, Sonikku," she muttered to him, absently reaching out with one hand to catch her hammer upon its return. "I have a feeling Little Planet's in trouble again. We have to buy some time. Agreed?"  
  
"A-agreed," he said, a little confused.  
  
"Good!" She cheerfully handed the Jikan to him, still warm from her touch. It was kind of comforting out here in the cold. "Don't let him see that!" Then, Amy started running, shrinking her hammer to pocket-size and pulling out...  
  
... another blue Jikan?!  
  
"HOI! METARU!" she yelled, catching the robot's attention. "Looking for me, ne! Come and get it!" She waved the glowing gem around, daring the machine to grab it.  
  
The blue hedgehog looked from the Jikan in his hands to the one Amy held. 'How on Mobius did she DO that!' When he looked up again, to his horror, she was standing perfectly still while Metaru streaked towards her, claws outstretched! "Amy! Get out of there!"  
  
"You promised, Sonikku."  
  
He promised? Wait.. promised to bail her out.. "NO, AMY!!"  
  
Too late. Metal snatched not only the Jikan she held, but Amy herself! She didn't even struggle as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Amy simply squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the sheer terror welling up inside. His original mission fulfilled, Metal's engines roared to life, and he took off into the storm above.  
  
Sonic was left alone, stunned, drenched, aching and drained. He tightened his grip on the gem, berating himself for letting her be captured again. 'Darnit.. stupid Amy! No, stupid me! I shouldn't have let her get involved! It's my fault.. my...'  
  
Just when things couldn't get worse...  
  
"You! Blue hedgehog! In the name of Little Planet, I order you to return that Jikan to it's rightful place, you thief!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
And here I stop! Confused yet? XD Not to worry, it should all be explained in the next chapter.. well, most of it anyway. HAH! And how were the fighting sequences? I know I suck royally at writing those, so feedback is appreciated! Blaze is ever-ready to nibble on flames! ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
NEXT TIME: Who is this hovering, jumping, self-proving girl from Little Planet? And what exactly is going on anyhow?! Two of the same Jikan?? Impossible! No time to waste! Let's get a move on! STAY TUNED! 


	5. The Plot Thickens

Here I am! Turns out even WITHOUT school, I'm still busy.. so ignore the author's note from the last chappie. ^^;  
  
Mew: Smeghead.  
  
Yes yes, I know already.. moving on! Today, I'm dedicating this chappie to someone! Mr. Garoad Ran! ^_^ I really like your stories! It's because of Three Days I got off my lazy keester and finished this chap!  
  
Enough talk, let's GO!  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sonic literally jumped about four feet in surprise. He whirled around just in time to see what appeared to be a clawed foot aimed directly at his face!  
  
Still pumped from the previous battle, he dodged the kick and raced behind the stranger, grabbing him/her in a tight chokehold before he/she could react. "Who are you?" he immediately demanded. "Tell me! Right now!"  
  
"H-hey! Let me *cough* let me go, you creep! **I'm** supposed to be capturing **you**!"  
  
That's when Sonic noticed the size of the intruder. She was a young girl, no older and no bigger than Tails! He slackened his hold, but didn't release her. "And how do you expect to accomplish that, kiddo?" he chuckled.  
  
In reply, she began flailing about, lashing out with her arms and legs. The girl took advantage of her smooth skin, now slick from the rain, and slipped out of Sonic's grasp. She bravely faced him. "You don't know what you're messing with, **thief**! You may have defeated me back on Little Planet, but I know all of your tricks!" She prepared herself in a fighter's stance. "If you just return the Jikan, I'll go easy on you!"  
  
Sonic was able to get a good look at the feisty young one. By all accounts, she could have been some sort of lizard, but her head wasn't narrow, nor was she covered in scales. Whatever she was, she was a very pale azure in color. Lavender eyes glared at him from beneath a single lock of navy hair. Pointed ears, or something similar, were bent backwards in anger. She wore only a loose tank top and a pair of shorts, both sopping wet in the never-ending rain. Claws gleamed dangerously at her fingertips and toes. Quite the odd sight in the middle of a seaside storm, wouldn't you say?  
  
He blinked once, realizing what she meant by her accusations. "You've got the wrong hedgehog! I haven't been to Little Planet in over seven years. I didn't steal any Jikan!"  
  
"... Do you honestly think I'm stupid?" asked the girl, her eyes narrowing. "Then what've you got in your hand, you thief? I doubt that's any ordinary trinket, judging by the supernatural GLOW!"  
  
Sure enough, the blue Jikan in Sonic's grasp was radiating a faint aura. This did NOT look good. "Wait, you don't understand! I didn't take it! A robotic copy of me did!"  
  
"A likely story! You can't expect me to believe that so easily!" she replied, the rain nearly drowning out her small voice. Sonic was quickly losing his patience.  
  
"No one's asking you to, kiddo! Look, I don't have time for this," he grumbled as he tucked the jewel into the cuff of his glove. Sonic darted to the edge of the roof. He dove off the side, using his speed to grip the slippery concrete walls, careful to avoid obstructions (like balconies, windcatchers, and surprised human-folk watching in awe. Get back inside, you fan-people! Let the hero do his work!!). With a practiced flip, he landed on his own balcony and jogged inside.  
  
In the meantime, the girl from Little Planet was struck dumbfounded. He didn't have a jetpack or anything strapped to his back.. and the way he ran... was he really--  
  
*chireep chireep*  
  
The communicator on her wrist shrieked loudly, pulling the girl out of her reverie. She tapped a button to open the channel. "Riyu here. What's up, Niisan?"  
  
"Riyu! I just spoke with Furou-san! It's about the Jikan..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Amy shivered uncontrollably. Soaring over the ocean in the middle of a storm did NOT spell "warm and cozy". Wind buffeting, rain splattering, and Metal's metallic frame all added to Amy's discomfort. His cold arm wrapped around both her waist and arms, so reaching for Piko Piko was out of the question.  
  
Not that she really wanted to. You see, she had absolutely no idea what really happened back in Sonic's apartment. A bright blue flash and a mysterious force stirred her into action, without any second thoughts or hesitation! But, once Metal grabbed the Jikan from her, she could feel the force slowly ebb away, taking her courage with it. Metal wasn't much for conversation, so she had time to ponder.  
  
'What came over me?! That strange feeling, what was it? How did I get so brave all of a sudden? Brave enough to smack Metal around even!' She dared a glance up at Metal, her eyes flicking briefly to the sizeable dent in his head. Inwardly, she grinned in triumph. It was undeniable; despite how scared she was, the fact that Amy did some damage brought pride and satisfaction to her. 'Maybe I really am maturing... cool! And if Sonikku sees that I can fight by his side--'  
  
Metal shifted his gaze from straight ahead to Amy. She shrunk back with a squeak. Those eyes, those blood-red eyes! They would never blink, but stare endlessly.. it was like he could see right through her, right into her soul. She couldn't look away. She was vulnerable, weak, helpless.  
  
Metal was her greatest fear. She could remember that day on Little Planet, when she was snatched up and away from everything she held dear. Back then, Metal was much bigger than Amy, and more intimidating. What about now..?  
  
Amy forced her eyes to shut tight, turning her face away. 'Nothing's changed.. nothing's changed at all! I'm still a stupid damsel in distress! I'll never get over this fear! Never ever EVER!!'  
  
_... Amy-chan......._  
  
The roar of the thrashing sea below became quiet. The hedgehog blinked in surprise. 'There's that feeling again.. it's so small... but it's growing! And who's voice is that? Who....?'  
  
_Amy-chan... tadaima... Jikan..._  
  
It was a woman's voice, deep and mystical, but very faint. Amy looked at the Jikan, still tight in Metal's grasp, still glowing faintly in the storm.  
  
_Tadaima... osoruru... nakare...._  
  
Metal knew Amy had lost her bravado, and he was glad for it. That ridiculous hammer nearly crushed a good portion of his central processing unit! She wasn't so courageous now. However, when he looked at his captive again, her eyes were blazing with an unseen flame.  
  
"You'll lose, Metaru," Amy hissed at him. "I'll make sure of it."  
  
Where'd THAT come from? The creature was silent and shuddering in fear not a minute ago. And how could he possibly lose? Metal stared ahead once again. His counterpart may cause problems... that's all. Sonic would ultimately fail.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent, save for the thundering clouds above.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So you'll meet me there? Awesome! I knew I could count on ya, bud. See ya!" Sonic clicked off the cell phone with a triumphant grin. He shoved more boxes away from the shattered window, where buckets of water had already seeped into the carpet. He could care less about the rug, but what about his stuff?!  
  
He moved to the window with a little gadget in his hand: a pocket security system. The repairmen Sonic had called wouldn't be in service until the storm let up, but he wasn't about to wait for them to come. He had more important things to deal with. Just as he reached up to attach it to one corner, a figure suddenly leaped onto his balcony!  
  
"GAH!" he cried, stumbling backwards. "Who're you?!"  
  
"The question is, who're you!" The figure made her way inside. It was the same girl he'd met on the roof. She wasn't glaring at him now, but was very determined to keep eye contact. Sonic stood up, partly annoyed. He wasn't about to waste more time on her!  
  
"Kiddo, I seriously don't have time to deal with you right--"  
  
"Just answer this one question, hedgehog! That's all I ask!"  
  
"Alright, fine, but make it quick!"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, on Little Planet... what's been used to help individuals pass through time?"  
  
Sonic searched his memory. "When I was there, I had to run through spinning signposts, then go at a certain speed long enough for the time travel to take effect."  
  
There was a dramatic pause. Then, the girl grinned sheepishly and cried, "There's only one person off-world who'd know that! So you ARE Sonikku-san!" She giggled as Sonic promptly fell over.  
  
"You couldn't tell just by **looking** at me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you've kinda **changed** since you've been there!" she gestured to his eyes and quills. "Seven years really has an effect on you hedgehogs!"  
  
"It's not that big of a difference..."  
  
"Anyways, to the point. I'm very sorry for accusing you of stealing the Jikan, Sonikku-san. I shouldn't have mistaken you for Metaru. Gomen nasai gozaimasu!" She bent at the waist in a humble bow.  
  
"Uhh.. that's fine, really. But I hafta go!" He darted to the window once again, successfully attaching and activating the pocket system in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Wait! There's something you should know!" the girl insisted. "My name's Riyu Doragon, from Little Planet's dragoon tribe. And according to our elder Furou-san, something's wrong with the Jikan!"  
  
This grabbed Sonic's attention. "Is it because of Metal?"  
  
"He doesn't know for sure," Riyu sighed, before launching into a quick explanation. "All he knows is that one of the Jikan has become much weaker. It's like its power has been cut in half! And that's never happened before, not even when Metaru and Egguman stole them last time!"  
  
Sonic blinked, having a sudden flashback. Two of the same Jikan.. he pulled the jewel out of his glove. The glow was bright, yet not as bright as he knew it should be.  
  
"We could be dealing with more than one enemy," Riyu continued, "so I'm coming along to lend a hand."  
  
"Naw.. it's not another enemy." Sonic scanned the floor, and found an abandoned chain near the front door. He picked it up, fingering the empty clasp where a particular gem should have rested. There was no way... it couldn't have been her! Right? Maybe... "You can come along anyway. I've got a few questions for you and your elder."  
  
"Sure, ask away!" Riyu yelped when Sonic grabbed her wrist and made for the balcony.  
  
"Later! We've gotta get there first!" He quickly shot up the side of the building once again. Thankfully, the rain was starting to let up at last. Riyu was shouting every now and then in surprise, having never experienced Sonic's speed firsthand.  
  
They came to the roof, where Sonic let Riyu get her bearings, as he fiddled with the Jikan and chain.  
  
The girl panted beside him. "Wow.. wow! That was incredible! I mean, I knew you were fast, but wow!!" Sonic laughed.  
  
"Haven't seen the half of it, kiddo," he remarked.  
  
She brushed her hair to the side. "Ne, what'cha doing with that Jikan?" asked Riyu uncomfortably, noting Sonic's hurried fiddling. The thought of something happening to the Jikan made her stomach drop.  
  
"Nothing serious." Sonic turned around, and clipped the necklace on. He had attached the gem to the empty clasp, effectively repairing Amy's gift. The Jikan cast a dramatic glow on Sonic. Riyu was struck by the unreadable expression on his face. "I made a promise to Amy. This'll remind me to keep it."  
  
*chireep chireep*  
  
"Riyu! Where on Mobius ARE you?!" cried a young man's voice.  
  
The girl in question jumped. "I'm still in the city with Sonikku-san! We're on our way!" she called into her wristband. Sonic was hardly listening.  
  
There was an exasperated groan on the other end. "Little Planet's going to warp soon! We need both halves of the Jikan's power HERE! Otherwise..."  
  
It was Riyu's turn to groan. ".. the planet will be lost in time, I know."  
  
"Good for you. Now, one half of the power is already here. And I'm assuming you have the other half. GET BACK HERE NOW!!"  
  
*click*  
  
Riyu sweatdropped. "Baka Niisan... always panicking. Sonikku-san, let's get a move on!" She perched on the edge of the roof, ready for takeoff. When Sonic never responded, she turned to face him. "Sonikku-san?"  
  
He was perfectly still, his eyes closed and fists clenched stiffly at his sides. Riyu wondered if the situation was worse than she originally thought, and Sonic was simply venting before he made with the heroics. She grinned, remembering all of the stories about him told all over Little Planet. At the time, she was too young to really recall what happened. From those stories and personal experience, she managed to determine one thing: hedgehogs have a fierce nobility complex!  
  
Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. And they were quickly losing their color! No.. wait, the green was being replaced by.. red?! "Sonikku-san! What's happening to you!" she cried.  
  
At that very moment, he leaped into the air, curling his arms and legs inward. A bolt of lightning crackled past for added effect. Sonic then threw his arms and legs backward, arched his back, and gave a shout as his cobalt fur began to shimmer. His quills stood on end. There was a brilliant flash, and Riyu was forced to shield her eyes...  
  
Moments later, the light had vanished, taking the remaining raindrops with it. Riyu timidly blinked and looked around for Sonic. She found him no problem. It's hard to miss a floating, glimmering golden figure in the waning darkness of a storm. She gasped in wonder. The stories never even mentioned this! "Sonikku-san.. h-how did you..."  
  
Super Sonic looked down at her. "I'll explain later," he said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"O-okay.."  
  
He flew down to her level and motioned for her to grab onto his back. "I can travel at the speed of light in this form. Think that'll be fast enough?"  
  
She sighed in relief. "Really?! Sugoi, Sonikku-san! That's plenty fast!" Riyu quickly hopped on piggy-back style, careful to avoid what quills she could. "You're even more incredible than I imagined!"  
  
"Hey, save the compliments for the end of the adventure, kiddo!" the hedgehog chuckled. He shot into the air, heading directly northwest to reach Never Lake, the dim Jikan thumping against his chest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aaaaaaaaand, CUT! That's all for now, folks! ^^; I'd write more, but then it wouldn't follow the story format I had planned, and that'd just mess everything up and make getting these chapters up even harder. And I'm sure that's not a good thing, right?  
  
Mew: Yes it is!!  
  
You're an awfully faulty muse, yanno that? OH! By the by, in case you've been wondering, yes, I'm going to give the Little Planetarians their own language. Which happens to be a language already in existence: Japanese! *sweatdrop* So it ain't original, I can only come up with so much after all!  
  
Please leave a review! And thanks again! ^_^  
  
NEXT TIME: Ah, Little Planet at last! Something doesn't want S-Sonic there though.. I mean, REALLY doesn't want him there! Is anyone else gonna help? Introductions are in order! Riyu, I'd like you to meet... STAY TUNED! 


	6. Landing Shouldn't Be THIS Hard!

WOOOT! This is such fun! XD Disclaimers have been said already, I own nothing save the plot and Riyu Doragon and the dragoon populous, and another char I may introduce. ... okay, short-hand, I own nothing Sega owns. Anything else, ASK FIRST please! ^_^  
  
Mew: And why would'ja use it anyway? Not like it's any good...  
  
*irate groan* What's with you?! You're supposed to encourage and inspire me!  
  
Mew: Like I'd tell YOU!  
  
Oh whatever. Let's get moving!  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
*~*~*  
  
The open plains surrounding Never Lake. A gentle breeze floated past, a ripple echoed on the surface of a pond, golden-green pastures as far as the eye could see. The sun shone brightly in the sea of marshmallow clouds above. Everything was full of warmth and life, including the rocky cliffs dotting the landscape. Quiet, peaceful, serene...  
  
..............  
  
"..... wwwwwwwoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The calm setting was interrupted by Riyu's gleeful cry, as she held on to Super Sonic's shoulders for dear life. He joined in, shouting and laughing to his heart's delight. Everything soared by in a blur, the wind roared past his ears, and he was having the time of his life!  
  
"Now THIS is the half of it!" he called back to his passenger. He barely moved aside in time to miss a fast-approaching cliff.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaiiiiii!" she squealed in reply. The dragoon peered into the distance, squinting against the rapid breeze. "I can see Little Planet already! You rock!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you!"  
  
A pause. "Do it again, Sonikku-san!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Riyu..."  
  
"Kudasai? I know we're on a really important mission, but can ya do it once more? We've got plenty of time before the planet drops into warp! Please please pleeeeeeeeease??"  
  
The golden hedgehog sighed and relented. "Alright. But just this once, and then we're gone!"  
  
"YAHOO!" S-Sonic didn't let her know it, but ever since Riyu started enjoying the trip, his spirits had considerably risen. The whole situation wasn't so grim, now that she was having fun!  
  
He slowly tilted upward, the ground falling away and the sky rushing towards them. Just as he was about to break through the clouds, he leaned back, performing a huge loop-de-loop. Riyu shrieked joyfully, reaching to the plains above her head with one hand and waving. Our hero soon righted himself, levelled off, and shot at top speed for Little Planet.  
  
"That was AWESOME! I love flying!! Arigatou, Sonikku-san!" giggled the dragoon.  
  
"Umm.. in English please?"  
  
"Oh, I mean, thank you so much!"  
  
"Aaahh, you're very welcome! No more fun 'n' games for a while, though. We've got a planet and a friend to save!" S-Sonic didn't give the girl much time to get a strong grip. He was off like a shot, or, to be accurate, a bolt of lightning. Riyu cried out again and dug her claws into his quills. The little necklace, ever-glowing, beat against S-Sonic's chest like a second heartbeat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The closer the duo got, the larger Little Planet became. No longer was it a small dot on the horizon; it grew to the size of a small moon. Well, it WOULD be a moon, if it wasn't for the lush greenery and crystal water glittering on the surface. It was just as Sonic had left it. An untouched paradise. Full to the brim with beauty, wonder, and the slightest hint of magic.  
  
He was determined to keep it that way.  
  
But things wouldn't go smoothly for him from the get-go. Heaven forbid THAT should ever happen!  
  
Riyu had noticed her companion becoming more and more tense as they neared the planet. It had ballooned to the point where he was literally shaking from the strain. "Sonikku-san, daijobu desu ka?" she finally asked out of worry. "Are you okay?"  
  
He let out a grunt, signalling that no, he wasn't okay. "Can't.. talk... hafta concentrate..!" Slowly, almost wearily, he angled himself towards the top of Little Planet; any other landing point would give them the oddest gravity shift. That was altogether unpleasant last time, S-Sonic recalled.  
  
"I-is there anything I can do to help?" came Riyu's uncertain voice.  
  
"Rrgh.. quiet!" he muttered through grit teeth. "I'm having trouble flying! ..... argh.. something's pushing.... keeping it back..!"  
  
Even though she was confused, Riyu knew better than to speak up. If he needed to concentrate, so be it! She looked around. They were high above the planet now. She could feel the very edge of Little Planet's gravity tugging them down. Well, if anything went wrong, at least they'd land on their destination. There was still the question of landing safely, but let's look on the bright side of things!  
  
Suddenly, Riyu got the odd sensation of being followed. Daring a glance back, she caught sight of a metallic blue gleam rushing towards them! "Look out behind us! It's Metaru!!"  
  
S-Sonic faltered, and they plunged several feet before he righted himself. "Riyu," he growled, "I need to-- AAAAGGHH!!"  
  
"AAAH! What happened, what's wrong?!"  
  
Whatever force was keeping S-Sonic from functioning properly struck fast and hard. He looked just fine on the outside. Inside, millions of needles pierced through his invincibility, and what felt like a red-hot spike hammered into his skull. He clutched his forehead in agony, dropping sporadically as if bouncing down a staircase, biting back screams, shaking like a leaf.  
  
Riyu was in a complete state of panic. "Sonikku-san! Sonikku-san!! Hang in there!!" She yelped as they dropped even more, and the golden shimmer of his fur began to blink out of existence. "Don't give up! We're still too high! You can't lose now! Sonikku-san!"  
  
The bright aura surrounding them vanished, reverting Sonic's fur to its all-natural blue. He gave an exhausted gasp and became limp, passing out from the exertion. Riyu screamed as they plummeted towards the palm trees below.  
  
*~*~*  
  
This was working out so much better than he'd hoped! Everything was going perfectly, and he was right on schedule. The hedgehog must've been there by now.. and lo and behold! Upon his approach to Little Planet, he caught sight of a golden bolt streaking towards the top of the moon. 'Oh, so it's a race he wants! Well it's a race he'll get, he knows me better than that!'  
  
The engine was pushed to its very limit, the jet-flame flared, and a gleaming blue rocket gave chase to its quarry. 'The last thing he'll expect is for me to show up now. It'll be such a pleasant surprise!'  
  
As he soared down to the planet and adjusted to its gravity field, he noticed the hedgehog waver. The glow was inconsistent, and he was dropping too fast. Was he under attack?  
  
His theory was confirmed when Sonic lost his powers, and he and his passenger dropped like rocks to certain doom.  
  
"OH NO! I'm coming Sonic!!" Miles 'Tails' Prower gunned the engine of the Tornado 3 once again and readied the mechanical claw. He was going to catch them or die trying!  
  
(A/N: HAH! And you suspected Metaru, I know you did! Didn't you? Oh smeg, I'm terrible at plot twists.. still, aren't you all so glad to see 'im? :3 I AM!! GOOOO KITSUNE-KUN!! *cough* Okay, I'm done.)  
  
Little Flicky birds scattered from the treetops as a cobalt-blue rocket-powered biplane skimmed inches above the palm leaves. Tails was sweating bullets. He knew Sonic was taking a major risk! The young fox timed his every move, and at the last possible second, when Sonic and his friend narrowly missed the left wingtip, he punched the bright red button. The claw shot out, grabbed Sonic around the waist and retracted into the spare seat behind Tails.  
  
The girl had a death grip on Sonic's wrist as she was pulled into the plane. Eyes squeezed shut, she yelled, "KYAAA!! TASUKETE! Metaru's got us! Someone heeeeellllp!!"  
  
Unfortunately for Tails, his uber-sensitive ears were working perfectly. "Hey calm down, I'm not Metal!" he winced.  
  
Riyu dared to crack open one eye, then relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. Just a blue biplane! And this fox had saved them! "Thank goodness you came along when you did!"  
  
"Thank Sonic, he's the one who asked me to meet you here!" he replied, turning to catch a glimpse at the pair jammed in the backseat. He was a bit surprised to find the girl beaming at him. Sonic never mentioned her when he called. Speaking of, the poor guy was still unconscious! The mere sight caused the fox's stomach to turn uncomfortably. "I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend! What happened to him?!"  
  
"Huh? I dunno! We were flying along and he started screaming like he was in pain or something. Then he passed out!"  
  
Tails frowned in concern. "That's never happened. Wonder what could've caused it.."  
  
"You think Metaru had something to do with it?"  
  
"Nuh uh. That robot couldn't possibly sap Chaos energy! At least I don't think he can. Try to wake him up while I find a safe spot to land!"  
  
The Jikan dangling from Sonic's neck suddenly flashed, thrumming to life. Riyu looked on in wonder for a moment and gasped. "Uuuhh, kitsune, heh, we'd better land quick!" she called nervously.  
  
'Kitsune??' "Why? What's wrong now?"  
  
"You know that Little Planet drops into the timestream, right?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Do you know what HAPPENS when it does?"  
  
Suddenly, Tails wasn't liking this at all. "... n-no, what?"  
  
Riyu quickly took charge. "You don't wanna know, not while we're up here anyway! Get landing, I'll try to bring Sonikku-san around!"  
  
"Now?!" Tails glanced at the sprawling forestry below. There were a couple of gaps, but none big enough for a safe landing. "How'm I supposed to land, I need a good space--"  
  
"There's no time for that! We'll have to crash!" she shrieked. The Jikan was flashing rhythmically now. "Oh, not good, not good, Sonikku-san, wake up!"  
  
Tails grimaced at the thought. "I don't wanna crash-land if I can help it," he stated firmly.  
  
"Are you completely NUTS?!" Riyu squirmed out of her shared seat and clawed her way to Tails. "You baka!! Gimme the controls, we're landing NOW!"  
  
"HEY! Leggo! I'm the pilot, this is MY plane!"  
  
"You don't understand! We have to!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The Tornado 3 rocked back and forth, up and down, while the two battled for control. It gradually dipped lower, until a particularly large tree caught one wing. With a violent jerk, the plane and its passengers were sent tumbling to the forest floor.  
  
Sonic was blissfully unaware the entire time. His necklace gave one last flash, and in the blink of an eye, Little Planet and everyone on it vanished into thin air.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_Sonic... take care.. I cannot help you.._  
  
"Who..? Who's there? Where am I!"  
  
_You're on your own for this one.. well, your friends are there.._  
  
Through the blackness of his temporary nap, a water-based figure swam into Sonic's vision. It stood at his height and regarded him with a blank stare. "Chaos!" the hedgehog exclaimed. "Start explaining a few things to me, I can't make sense of anything around here!"  
  
Chaos Zero's shoulders shook, as though he were laughing. "Huh.. technically, you aren't supposed to. By the way, nice job. I didn't think you could tap into my power without the seven physically there."  
  
Sonic was taken aback. Talking one-on-one with the essence of the Chaos Emeralds so caually was a bit daunting, not to mention odd, at first. "Uhh.. thanks, I guess. I was gonna try it sooner or later..."  
  
Chaos paced around Sonic slowly, his footsteps sloshing. "I'll make things quick. Little Planet is deemed off limits for myself and the Chaos Emeralds. Just by communicating with you is pushing it. So don't even think about transforming during your stay, unless you want a hundred more times the pain you just experienced."  
  
"Of course," he sighed, feeling more comfortable. "Dare I ask why?"  
  
"Very daring of you. It's a long tale with a bit of history, which I haven't the time to explain right now. You've survived here without me anyway."  
  
"True, true. But I was hoping..." He trailed off uncertainly. Hoping to use his powers so soon in the fight? He'd never done that before. Did he really need to?  
  
Chaos paused. "I know you're eager Sonic, but really, you'll do fine. The key to victory is time, remember that." The liquidy creature was suddenly shoved by an unknown force. If he had a mouth, he would have been smiling grimly. "Coincidentally, my time's up. It's all you now." He dissolved into a common puddle and faded away. Sonic called out to him, but a bright blue flash seemed to drown his voice, and he returned to the land of the living.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There's nothing better to wake up with than a pounding headache, huh? Sonic groaned loudly and sat up, then took in his surroundings. He was next to a gushing waterfall and bubbling river in the middle of a tropical rainforest. Flickies chattered and flew in all directions, and the lush greenery came in hundreds of shades. Looking up, he could barely see the azure sky peeking through the canopy. Sonic pulled off a cold, wet cloth from his forehead and massaged his temple. They seemed to have landed okay.. but where was...  
  
"HOI! Teirusu, he's awake!" Sonic whirled in surprise towards the relieved voice. Riyu bounded through the trees and hovered to his side. "You're okay! At least, do you feel okay Sonikku-san?"  
  
He grinned weakly. "Sorta, just a nasty headache. Did you say--"  
  
"SONIC!!" A familiar and welcome figure launched itself at him, stopping mere inches before bowling him over.  
  
"Tails! Hey, you made it, bud!" The hedgehog stood and pulled Tails into a brotherly half-hug. "Rough trip?"  
  
He laughed. "You're one to talk! Although this Riyu girl didn't help much.."  
  
Riyu, off to one side, scoffed in surprise and crossed her arms angrily. "Excuse me! I saved all of our hides from being burnt to a crisp!"  
  
"Yeah, by crashing my plane!"  
  
"I told you already, the Jikan protect Little Planet from the dangers of the timestream by means of a force field! If we'd'a kept flying, we'd be little bits of finely cremated dust!" The two companions grimaced visibly at the thought, which pleased her.  
  
Tails huffed. "I worked so hard on that plane... third one.." He muttered as he lead the way back to the biplane's crushed remains. Behind him, Sonic could hear Riyu grumbling under her breath in her native language. He laughed to himself. This was gonna be a fun trip with these two.  
  
The trio gathered briefly and surveyed the damage. The blades of the propeller had broken away. The wings were either snapped clean off or barely hanging by a sliver of stubborn metal. Because the plane landed "gently" on it's tail, the entire back end crumpled a la accordion. Other than those minor details, everything was ship-shape!  
  
"Like I said, rough trip?" Sonic joked.  
  
"Oh be quiet," snapped Tails, but he managed a wry grin anyway. "It's all because I named it Tornado. Gives me nothing but bad luck! My next plane's gonna be different!" He twisted his tails and hovered over his precious biplane, searching for any surviving gear. Riyu watched in jealous awe.  
  
Sonic grinned and said, "Always the positive one, ain't'cha? Find anything?"  
  
The fox remained afloat as he peered into the seats and compartments. "A backpack, about a day's worth of food, some blankets and that first-aid kit I got your cloth from," he reported.  
  
"That's about all we'll need," Riyu spoke up. "I can show you how to get food and shelter around here."  
  
Tails choked loudly. "Y-you mean, you're coming with us?!"  
  
"I said she could," intervened Sonic. "Riyu knows more about the planet than I do. We could use a guide." He moved to grab the supplies from Tails and stuffed them into the well-used rucksack. The little dragoon shot her newest "pal" a smug look.  
  
"You don't have a problem with that, do ya, Tei-ru-su?" She carefully pronounced each syllable, giggling as Tailed shuddered.  
  
"I said I didn't LIKE that--"  
  
"Okay okay, enough you two! We're on a serious mission!" Sonic tapped his necklace to reinforce his point. "You can argue plenty after Metal's taken care of!"  
  
The young ones sheepishly bowed their heads. "Alright, fearless leader," Tails said at length. "Where do we go first?"  
  
"Let's head for Riyu's home. This Elder of hers apparently knows a lot about the Jikan. Maybe he can help us find Amy and Metal."  
  
"Worth a shot," agreed Riyu. "C'mon, I'll lead the way!" She made a running start back to the river while Sonic and Tails followed. All three leaped over the gushing water and landed on a clear-cut path. Tails soared just overhead as his companions ran through the jungle. It starts!  
  
*~*~*  
  
AAAAGGHHH!! Stupid comp didn't save my last-minute changes! T_T This chappie was such a bear to write! Ah well, the next chap's gonna be cakewalk! It's all planned out and everything! XD  
  
You know the drill by now! I humbly request, ask, beg and grovel at your feet to please leave a review! I need ta know how I'm doing! Good for motivation and all! :3 Check me profile for updates! (Yee, I've joined the "bio update" bandwagon!)  
  
NEXT TIME: Golly, this adventure's giving me deja vu! LOOK OUT TAILS!! There's no place like home... or what's left of it! The bad guy's revealed! Believe me, you'll be surprised! ^_~ STAY TUNED! 


	7. Palmtree Panic 1: What the Hey?

Pleeeeeeeeeeease forgive me for not updating sooner! ^_^;;; Lots of things have been happening which I must share with you! #1: My sis and I have the beginnings of a potentially humorous crossover, involving Sonic and... that'd be telling! XD Check out me bio!  
  
#2: I've been making changes in all the previous chappies! Feel like going through them all over again? *grins and ducks the flying rotten tomatoes tossed at her*  
  
And #3: **_SONIC X 0WNZ j00 ALL!!!_** ^_____________________^ (coughwww.sonicanime.netcough) What? Shameless plug for a friend's uber-kewlbeans site? What're you blabbering about?  
  
Okay.. getting me life under control again. Mewse-chan came back to me! And she lurves me again! YAY!  
  
Mewse: *purrs* X3  
  
Here we go!  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
The palmtree zone of Little Planet is indeed a beautiful sight, but it pales in comparison to the past! Everything came alive in vibrant shades of nameless colors. The water ran clear and free, cascading over miniature cliffs. Flickies chirruped and fluttered in the dense leaves above. Tails was navigating around the tree foliage okay, but it was tricky business.  
  
"Hey Riyu!" Tails shouted, darting in between branches and palm fronds. "Is that force field gone now?"  
  
Below the fox, the azure streak slowed a bit to respond. "Yeah yeah, all clear. We aren't in the time stream anymore." Her tone was nothing short of unfriendly.  
  
Tails would have commented, but wisely restrained himself. "Guys, I'm gonna fly higher and get a better view of things. It's cramped and **stuffy** down here anyway!" Without another word, the fox cleared the canopy and was out of sight.  
  
Sonic, who could easily hear his comrades, sighed heavily and lessened his pace. He jogged alongside Riyu; she was frowning deeply, keeping a determined glare on the road ahead. "Listen, kiddo," the hedgehog began, "what exactly happened? I mean, you obviously didn't hit things off so well."  
  
"Gee, you noticed!" she replied sarcastically. Then she shook her head and growled. "Please forgive me Sonikku-san.. but I can't stand him! He won't take me seriously! Doesn't think I know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Sonic smirked. "This is about the Tornado, isn't it?"  
  
"What else?" She hopped over a fallen log. "Honestly, it's just a plane. I saved our lives, and he's worried about something that can be rebuilt?!"  
  
"Ahh, he was frustrated, that's all. He hasn't had much luck with his planes lately!"  
  
"Yeah, well, he'd better get his priorities straight! If he's gonna worry about his gadgets more than our survival--"  
  
"Riyu, trust me," interrupted Sonic. "Tails isn't THAT obsessive about his 'gadgets'. He's a great fighter, and smart to boot! Just give him a chance, okay?"  
  
Riyu's eyes seemed to darken. "I'll.. I-I'll try. That's all I can promise." Her attention returned to the road ahead, signalling the end of this conversation.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllp!!"  
  
The cry was faint, coming from above. Sonic tensed, screeching to a halt and craning his neck back. "Tails! What is it man, what's happening??" Riyu made a quick u-turn, considering her brakes weren't as effective, and turned her gaze skyward.  
  
A few tense moments later, they picked up the sound of hundreds of wings buzzing frantically. It escalated, eventually drowning out Tail's cries for help. But they couldn't see anything yet. "Tails, get back down here!" Sonic yelled, starting to panic.  
  
"Follow the sound of our voices!" Riyu offered.  
  
"Whaddya think I'm doing?! WHOA!!" The flying fox suddenly burst into view, crashing pell-mell through the treetops, his namesakes twirling at top speed. Behind him, a buzzing horde of what looked like mosquitoes were chasing him, needle-noses gleaming in the jungle light.  
  
Sonic recognized them right away. "Badniks! Bring them down here, we'll take care of 'em! Come on, Riyu!" he commanded.  
  
Tails nodded and dove down, nearly vertical, swooping towards Sonic and Riyu. The mosquitoes followed closely. Some automatically dropped like darts, attempting to skewer him as he passed underneath. They missed by several inches, but it was enough to frighten Tails. "Hurry up guys!"  
  
Sonic leaped into the air, curled into a tight ball, and barrelled into a pair of mosquitoes. They spontaneously combusted with a simple "POF!" and vanished into thin air, dropping tiny seeds that drifted to the jungle floor and sprouted on contact. Sonic was a ball of lightning, striking any badnik that dared even glance at Tails, moving from target to target within moments.  
  
Riyu, meanwhile, joined in the fray with moves of her own. She jumped, high enough to brush the canopy, and came crashing down on an unlucky badnik. Like Sonic, she bounced back and forth, her small but strong legs dealing damage.  
  
By now, Tails had recovered from the initial shock. He skimmed along the path, a plan taking shape in his little genius mind. They looked like darts, they acted like darts.. why not use 'em like darts? "Come on, catch me if you can!" he called back, kicking it into high gear. The badniks (at least, the one who'd managed to escape Riyu and Sonic) obediently followed with deadly intent.  
  
Unexpectedly, Tails braked and turned around, now heading towards and underneath the robotic bugs! The mosquitoes wasted no time, calculating their moves and careening down, their needle-noses poised and ready. Tails chanced a look upward at the oncoming attack. He put on a burst of speed. No stopping now, it's all or nothing!  
  
His friends caught sight of him. "Tails!!" they both shouted.  
  
_thunkthunkthunkitythunkthunkythunkitythunk!_ The mass of deadly darts missed Tails by a hair as he passed. And they firmly drove themselves into the ground, their wings beating uselessly; flying backwards wasn't in their program. Every remaining 'bot met the same fate, and Tails finally slowed and turned to view his work, out of breath.  
  
"Okay... I think I'm okay now.." he panted with a grin.  
  
Sonic landed and performed a spin dash to take out the trapped badniks. Then he whirled around and whooped loudly. "Way to go Tails! You definitely showed 'em!" He jogged to the fox, all smiles, and exchanged a high-five. "I was gonna do just that, but you beat me to the punch."  
  
Tails laughed. "Of course, Sonic, of course."  
  
"Hey... not bad, kitsune." Riyu approached reluctantly, her arms behind her back. She refused to look at him. Tails blinked.  
  
"...Thanks." He wondered where exactly this change of attitude came from, when a thought occured to him. "Hey, what'd you call me?" he demanded accusingly.  
  
Now Riyu's fists were firmly clenched at her sides, and her eyes flashed. "It wasn't an insult, for your information! It's a name for foxes, okay?"  
  
"I'd prefer my actual name, thank you!" he returned all too politely. Riyu growled. Sonic sighed.  
  
A loud *chirp chirp* provided a convenient interruption. Riyu tapped her wristband. "Niisan, we're on the planet and coming home already!" she snapped.  
  
"Ri--*kzzt*--we're under--*kzzt*--destroying everything! You've gotta--*kzzt*--trapped in th--*kzzt*--temple--*kzzt fzzzz*"  
  
All three frowned and listened intently to the snatches of speech. Riyu was growing worried. "Niisan? What's happening? You're fuzzing in and out, I can't--"  
  
"*crackle*--need help!--*fzz kzz*--village--*kzzzzzt*--it's Eggm--*KZZZZT*" The connection died, leaving a dramatic silence. Sonic and Tails were dead serious.  
  
"You heard what I heard?" Tails asked.  
  
"No doubt. He said Eggman," Sonic answered darkly. He angrily pounded one fist into his palm. "I knew that scumbag was behind everything!"  
  
Riyu was beside herself. "Y-you mean.. he's attacking my village... my home!" she wailed, glancing desperately back and forth between the renowned heroes. "Everyone must be in the temple! They're sitting ducks, there's no way out!"  
  
"Then what're we doing talking? MOVE!" Sonic lead the group, racing at top speed down the path.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_I'm so tired now.. he's taking my energy. Using it to hurt them. I want to stop him, but I can't. I'm drained.  
  
It's because of him.. and her. If she were gone, I wouldn't be in this mess. But it's not her fault. When he drains me, she's drained too. Does he know about that? Probably.  
  
Him. Yes, him... not an it, not a thing, a him. Almost everyone knows there's something more to him, but they don't know what. I know. When he saps my energy, her energy, there's a connection. And I learn more. Who he is, what he's planning, why he's hurting them.. at least, trying to. That last attempt didn't go well. He's mad now.  
  
Draining again... I can't keep my eyes open.. I'll help you, Sonikku.. once I figure out......  
  
.. so tired..._  
  
*~*~*  
  
Riyu was the first to reach the large clearing that was her home village. Except the village had quite the makeover. Smoking ruins of huts and houses were strewn about. There was no sign of life, save the occassional badnik patrolling the wreck. On the far side of the clearing, the only building standing, a large stone temple of sorts, was surrounded by robots. At the top of a cobble staircase, a rocky door blocked the entrance, which the robots were trying to break down.  
  
Sonic and Tails came up on either side of Riyu, and took in the damage, frowning in disgust. The dragoon had one paw to her mouth in horror. "Wha.. what... Niisan, Furou-san.. everyone's...." she stammered out.  
  
Tails sighed; he still wasn't used to first-time victim's of Eggman's terror. He clapped a sympathetic glove on her shoulder. She stared at him in surprise for a moment, before blinking away a wave of tears. "Look, Riyu.. yours isn't the first. Eggman's done a lot of damage on Mobius too."  
  
"And we can't let him do this again," Sonic added. "You hafta pull yourself together. There are people waiting for help in that temple!"  
  
She took a deep, calming breath. "You're right.. they're counting on us." She smiled bravely at Sonic, offered a faint one to Tails, and squared her shoulders. "Do we have a plan of attack, or do we race in blindly without dwelling on consequences?"  
  
"That's the way I work best!" Sonic declared. He revved up and charged forward, headed directly for the cluster around the temple.  
  
Tails sweatdropped and commented, "Which is why I'm amazed he's still alive." Riyu laughed, and the two youths raced after the blue blur.  
  
The group of robots had no idea what hit them. A spikeball was smashing into them, a fuzzy helicopter lashed out with its twin-blades, and what could only be described as an oversized flea bounded from one badnik to the next. They bustled about in a mad panic, trying their best to defend themselves, but to no avail. They hardly had any weapons to speak of!  
  
"These ant-bots crack me up!" Sonic called, running over one and effectively crushing it. "Thinking they can outrun me! ME!" He cackled and bowled into another batch, while Tails eagerly chased a horde of mosquito badniks, forcing them into the ground.  
  
"Payback time! WOOHOOO!!"  
  
"Take this! And that! And a bit of this!" Riyu plowed into the mass of metal in a frenzy. The sight of her decimated home fueled her strength and determination, to the point where she almost wasn't thinking clearly. "Don't let any of them escape! Get them all! Smash 'em to bits!"  
  
It wasn't long until the badniks were no more. Flowers bobbing absently in the breeze took their place. The trio regrouped at the blocked entrance. "Nice job," said a grinning Sonic. "Now let's get this door out of the way..."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hedgehog!"  
  
Instantly, Sonic bristled and spun around to face the intruder. He knew exactly who it was, as did Tails. The little fox growled and flattened his ears back. Riyu turned, saw the intruder, and just about went postal on him right then and there.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, perched in a walker mech with star-emblazoned bumpers for arms, was the crazed genius himself, Dr. Eggman. Dressed in his retro outfit, he fixed them all with a beady glare.  
  
The rotund human gave the furries a cheshire smile. "We meet again, Sonic!" he spat. "And you've brought company! The more the merrier!"  
  
"Shut it, Eggman!" Tails ordered.  
  
"Looks like the good doctor believes in recycling," said Sonic. "Why pull that old tin-can outta the trash heap? Felt like reminiscing?"  
  
Eggman blinked. "What're you blabbering about, hedgehog? This is my latest and greatest invention to date! Well, besides Metal, of course." He continued with an evil grin, "You HAVE met him, I'm sure?"  
  
Sonic's frown deepened. "Yeah, we've been introduced. So tell me, where's Metal taken Amy?"  
  
"Oh, you care about her that much, do you?"  
  
"Answer the question!!"  
  
"Don't worry, my friend! Metal is more than capable of taking care of her," he chortled. The quills on Sonic's head stiffened.  
  
"I've heard enough!" Tails boldly spoke up. "We're gonna stop you easy!"  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to my home! You.. boukun no baka!!" Riyu was practically shrieking, trembling in anticipation. She wanted vengeance.  
  
"How rude! And after I renovated just for you. Ungrateful beasts!" He gripped the controls tighter. The mech lumbered forward and began climbing the steps. Each booming footfall made cracks in the steps, which soon spread to the surrounding walls. "Now you'll pay the ultimate price: you AND the animals cowering inside!"  
  
**BOOM!** _Crack!_  
  
"He's gonna bring the whole temple down!"  
  
"No DUH, kitsune!" Riyu cried. She crouched and sprang forward, with claws outstretched and fangs bared. "Keep your filthy machine away from them!!"  
  
"Riyu, wait!" Sonic warned. The bumper-arm tracked her every move until they collided. Riyu ricocheted off, back into the wall, her back cracking soundly against the stone door. With a cry and moan, she fell limp, unable to move.  
  
The hedgehog glowered at his arch-nemisis. "Oh, NOW yer gonna get it," he hissed. His legs spun into a blurry figure eight, and he charged!  
  
Sonic's plan was to veer away seconds before touching those infernal bumpers, then dash in for an opening. Eggman wasn't going to blindly stampede at him like before; his current position on the staircase prevented that.  
  
A bright yellow star filled Sonic's vision, nearly brushing the tip of his nose as he turned aside. He aimed above and behind, where he knew the arms couldn't reach. He was about to spin into the metallic hull, dealing the first of several repeated attacks, resulting in his usual victory.  
  
To his complete surprise, the second arm swivelled effortlessly around, and smacked him aside! Sonic was sent reeling, tumbling head over heels through the air. If it wasn't for Tails soaring over and snatching him, our lead character might've been outta commission for a bit.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tails asked, holding Sonic's arm with a death grip. His friend shook his head to sort himself out, and smirked up at him.  
  
"No prob!" Reassured, the duo hovered for a moment as Eggman continued tromping up the steps. The cracks were clearly visible from their altitude now. Riyu struggled to her feet, barely able to balance on her own two feet. What Sonic noticed was that both of the bumper arms (which were trained on them, by the by) appeared to be suspended above the outer shell of the mech, instead of being attached to the front. They could move just about anywhere. Dangit! Eggman was getting smart! "This is a bit different from last time," he commented. "Okay, buddy, new plan! Hope your air brakes are working!"  
  
"I'll do my best," the fox replied without question. "What's the plan?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
_No.. no, stop! Please! Don't hurt them... don't hurt him.. her.. me...  
  
He won't listen. He's ignoring me, concentrating on the fight.. leave the dragoons alone, they did nothing!  
  
This is hopeless... I have to stop him....  
  
.. oh... she'll help me.. thank you, thank you so much. We can do it.. jikan no fushichou..._  
  
*~*~*  
  
The mech teetered up the stairs and shuddered with each violent step. A power-hungry scientist was controlling the pedals, and he wanted this worthless structure reduced to rubble! Nothing could get in his way! "Stand aside, foolish child!" he roared at a defiant Riyu. "There are more than enough of you inside to provide for my army. One less won't set me back!"  
  
The girl, using the door to brace herself, pushed off and stumbled ahead. She put on her bravest face and planted herself at the topmost step, scowling into the scientist's glasses. "I'm.. not afraid of you, Egguman..." Riyu stammered, still reeling from the last attack.  
  
"Hah! You think that's enough to stop me?"  
  
"Yeah I do! Niisan told me that I can do anything if I'm brave!"  
  
"Bravery has nothing to do with success. It's all about POWER!" The mech stomped up one more step, just before the top. The tremors alone caused Riyu to stumble.  
  
She yelped, "Egguman! Hoktoku Kuronosu no kosatsu... imaima!"  
  
Her foreign demands went unheard, because a blue blur suddenly sailed over from behind Eggman's mech. The bumper arms swivelled around to protect the driver. Sonic landed sideways onto the door of the temple, and leaped off, charging full-tilt at the bumper arms. He pulled into a spin, braced himself, and SLAM!!  
  
The force of the attack made Eggman's invention lean backwards oh-so-precariously. The human gasped loudly, fiddling with the controls. He glanced back, down the craggy staircase that would soon crush his precious machine. "Wh-whoooaaa-noooooo!!" Eggman shouted helplessly.  
  
He wasn't the only one in danger! By hitting the uber-bouncy bumpers, Sonic was now sailing back toward the very solid-looking wall, at top speed, and nothing was stopping him! "**Tails!**"  
  
"Gotcha!" Sonic felt a pair of hands grab him by the ankle, desperately tugging away from the looming wall. Tails flew at top speed in the oppisite direction, fighting inertia to save his friend. Thankfully, he was able to prevent the hedgehog from serious injury.  
  
Well, sort of. Sonic's body swung back, and in the nick of time, his skull rammed into the door.  
  
"OWCH!"  
  
"Oh crap! Sorry Sonic!"  
  
"Uuuugh... s'okay...."  
  
"Baka kitsune.."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
And the mighty mech finally toppled over, crashing down the stairs before landing in a twisted heap at the bottom. The entire valley trembled when it collapsed, then erupted into flames. There was no sign of Eggman.  
  
Tails lowered Sonic to the ground, and Riyu repositioned him to land on his feet. "Wasn't paying attention to where I grabbed.." the fox laughed nervously.  
  
"Don' worry about it..." Sonic waved his arm as he shook the remaining dizziness off. "Heh, least I'm alive!"  
  
Riyu glanced at the wreckage below. "Think we can say the same for Egguman?" she mumbled.  
  
They stared at the flames for a moment, wondering if the villain had escaped without them noticing. Sonic's necklace flashed abruptly, and Tails and Riyu jumped back from Sonic. He stared in awe at the Jikan, the swirling blue glow catching his eye.  
  
"But... Little Planet isn't supposed to warp so soon!" Riyu exclaimed.  
  
"Then what's it doing?" Tails asked.  
  
As if in answer, a thin beam of light shot out of the gem. It landed on and engulfed the blazing debris of Eggman's mech. Slowly, the wreck dissolved into thin air, disappearing entirely without a trace! A shimmering flash blinded the view...  
  
... the village was repaired, the temple restored, and all evidence of Eggman's attack in the past was no more.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_Heh.. we beat you, didn't we? I told you... you'll lose, you know it. Sonikku will defeat you. I'll defeat you! We'll all defeat you! And you'll-- AAH!!  
  
........ itaiii... that hurt...  
  
Why're you doing this..? Why me? Why him? I didn't ask for this..  
  
Ow.. I'm bleeding.. my arm, stings...  
  
What did I ever do to you?  
  
... I'm tired... let me rest..._  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm ending it off here! GOMEN NASAI GOZAIMASU!!! *hides* If I added any more, this chap would'a been waaaayy too long methinks, and I wanna keep you guys and gals interested, not gab yer ear off! LOL Anyhow, I'll do me darndest to update sooner from here on in. The whole story's coming together. I actually know where I'm going for the next while!  
  
So, you know the drill! Take about a minute or so to type up a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Do you WANT me to make uberiously long chappies? Have you any ideya what's really happening? I've given blatant hints, I think.. ^_~  
  
NEXT TIME: Time for a history lesson! There's more to the Jikan than we realize. Why is Chaos so unwelcome anyhow? Aaah, this is only PART of the story! But there's not much time left! They only have so much strength! Who're they, you ask? Find out! STAY TUNED! 


	8. Palmtree Panic 2: Ooohh, I See Now!

Well whaddya know! *laughs* I ain't dead yet! For those who've been so nice and patient, you're in for a treat, a HYOOOOOOGE chappie! Grab a snack and enjoy! Most of the mysteries are unraveled! I really hope I did this right...  
  
Mewse: Sure you did! Now hurry up and get the next chapter underway!  
  
Hold up, there's one thing I gotta do first! *ahem ahem* To jnkie, Garoad Ran, PsychoZagal, Minako, Baby T, Baby 702, Warped Dragon, Yami Dragoness, Nicky, UltimateVG, and Sean Catlett, in no particular order... sankyoo so muchly for reviewing!! *tackle-glomps everyone* I really appreciate the feedback you've been giving me! It fuels my will to actually plunk down and write! XD  
  
And I'm headed fer college in the fall, so expect my skills to greatly improve! THERE'S HOPE!! Okay okay, on with the chappie already, right? ^^  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay... so what just happened?"  
  
Sonic voiced the question on everyone's mind, just as the doors to the temple slowly groaned and parted outwards. He turned, expecting a frantic crowd pouring out to eagerly meet and greet their rescuers. Such was not the case. Instead, a lone, midnight blue dragoon, a bit taller than Sonic, shoved the doors open with all his might. He panted from the strain, looking up only when he was able to squeeze through the gap.  
  
"Who.. what..." Clearly, he didn't expect the villiage to be rebuilt quite so soon. He eventually noticed the trio, and instantly his face lit up. "Oh! Riyu-chan!!" he exclaimed tiredly.  
  
Riyu started and whirled around, wide-eyed and grinning. "Niisan! Daijobu!" she laughed, and launched herself at the dragoon. They embraced in a tight hug for a few moments.  
  
Tails watched with a small smile. "It's things like these that make it all worthwhile, huh Sonic?"  
  
"Eh heh, yeah," he replied. The hedgie was slightly uncomfortable at such a personal scene. He cleared his throat politely.  
  
The navy dragoon quickly released Riyu, who hovered beside him. "Oh! F-forgive me Sonikku-san! We haven't been introduced yet. My name is Ryuukan; I'm Riyu's older brother." He bowed humbly and continued. "And who is your twin-tailed companion?"  
  
"I'm Tails," he replied with a smile. "Sonic and I are best friends!"  
  
"Ah! We are most honored to have you as our guest, Teirusu-san!" Tails fell over while Riyu fought down a wave of giggles.  
  
"Couldja possibly call me TAILS, please..?"  
  
"If that's what you would prefer, by all means. But I must warn you," he said uncertainly, "that only a handful of us speak your language. Teirusu will probably be the most common name during your stay.."  
  
The fox groaned as Riyu finally lost the battle, and collapsed in a helpless fit of laughter, to which the former growled. Her older brother gasped in shock. "Imouto! How rude! These are our honored guests, here to aid us in our time of need!"  
  
The laughter ceased. "Niisan, don't be so uptight all the time! It was funny, so I laughed!"  
  
"That's no excuse. You should apologize for your behaviour this instant." Ryuukan gave his sister the 'do-it-or-ELSE' look.  
  
In return, Riyu gave him the 'whatever' eye-roll. "We don't have any time for this, yanno. Sonikku-san needs to speak to Furou-san right away!" She glanced at the hedgehog, imploring him to agree, using her huge, amethyst eyes to their fullest Bambi advantage.  
  
"It's true," he said with a smirk, fingering the dim necklace idly. "This Furou-san's your elder, right? I need to talk with him, get some answers if I can. Nothing really makes sense right now."  
  
Ryuukan blinked. "Well, very well..." He smiled wanly, then started leading the way back inside the temple. The troupe followed; first, Tails glanced back at the seemingly untouched village below, then raced to catch up.  
  
Inside the doors, torches provided light to the sloping hallway. As they trailed down, their footsteps echoed off the rough, chestnut stone walls. Faded carvings and pictures could be seen, but only if you squinted just right. Sonic could see faint sketches of dragoons, all of them kneeling before the same temple. They carried baskets of food, offerings and the like. He noticed a scene of several dragoons bent over, bowing, to one of their own. A strong dragoon, his paws raised high as he addressed the humbled crowd. What caught Sonic's interest was, around the dragoon's neck, was a glowing gem dangling on a thin chain.  
  
Immediately, he clenched his Jikan necklace in his fist. Too coincidental. Or was it? Amy did say that lots of Little Planetarians wore necklaces like this. Nah, it can't mean much.  
  
Amy. Sonic's fist relaxed, allowing his fingers to trace the edges of the luminous stone. 'I know you'll be fine. You showed me back on that rooftop - you can fend for yourself. Right? Metal's not hurting you, is he? Either way.. don't worry. Hang in there, we're coming for you.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly odd picture that caught his eye - one depicting a four legged, bird-like creature engulfed in flames. Etched just beneath a flickering torch, the dancing light played with the image, and the bird seemed to come alive. The flames writhed across its back.. it tossed its head, eyes glinting... it focused on Sonic, opened its sharp, predator beak and...  
  
It was too much; Sonic was forced to look away and shake himself. He glanced at Tails beside him, then the pair of dragoons up ahead. Back to reality. Still, he couldn't resist looking back at the carving.  
  
The flaming bird was gone.  
  
His stomach twisted. First the dragoon carvings, now this.. all this ancient mystery gave him goosebumps, especially after what he'd learned in the Mystic Ruins. Was he getting into something deep, all over again?  
  
Ahead, Riyu and Ryuukan were murmuring to each other in that odd language. Riyu's face was turning pale as her brother spoke grimly. Oddly enough, the younger one was walking instead of hovering as usual. Her tone remained hushed, but panicked.  
  
"Hey Sonic.." Tails whispered.  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"Well.. it's just..." The fox sighed and ran his hand over his head. "This is all too confusing. First Metal shows up, then these Jikan somehow split in half, then Amy's gone.. not only that, but you've already passed out once, and Eggman's acting REALLY weird, right? It doesn't add up at all! I can't figure it out!"  
  
He raised one brow. "Are you kidding? For once, the almighty genius is stuck!" he joked, patting Tails' shoulder. "I know it doesn't say much, but you aren't the only one."  
  
"Heh, you're right. That doesn't say a whole lot." He gave Sonic a know-it-all grin. Sonic responded maturely by sticking his tongue out.  
  
The corridor levelled off at last. Up ahead, Sonic could pick up a faint murmur of noise coming from a bright doorway. The rest of Riyu's tribe must be there.  
  
Ryuukan paused. "Sonikku-san.. forgive me, but I must ask you to hide your necklace. While many of us indeed have similar jewelry, yours is the only one that glows. It would arouse suspicion."  
  
"Yeah, and considering your reputation," Riyu piped, "that could start a mob!"  
  
In a rush, Sonic removed the necklace and rammed it into Tails' backpack. "Whoa, hold up -- reputation?" he questioned. "I'm famous here too?"  
  
"Of course you are! You're the only one who's managed to defeat any threat as great as Egguman!" Riyu laughed. "I was too young to really remember, but I've heard all the stories. Yanno, back then, everyone believed you were the next Chosen. I wouldn't be surprised if they still believe it!"  
  
"Chosen?!"  
  
"It's a long story," Ryuukan said. "Perhaps Furou-san can explain.." He shared an uneasy glance with Riyu, then stepped into the lighted room. More confused than ever, Sonic and Tails followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_He's still so angry. How can a robot feel such hatred? I know E-102 may have felt such things.. but there was a helpless animal inside him. This one... has nothing. No heart, no nothing. He shouldn't be able to feel anything at all! And yet, there it is.  
  
How did it get there? Is it some new technology Eggman's discovered, to give his creations life? No.. no one's that skilled, it's impossible.  
  
.... Oh Kuronosu, gomen, I know there's One who can create actual life, but you know what I mean!  
  
Maybe.. it's Sonikku. Yeah... he has a soul. So when Eggman designed him, he put a bit of Sonikku into him. It's just, Sonikku isn't like that--  
  
............ Hey! What'd I say about that! He's here to help us! I don't care, you won't hurt one quill on his head! Honestly, you can be so stubborn!  
  
Of course I'm one to talk!  
  
Thanks, Kuronosu. I really needed a laugh! You're a good friend..._  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Minna-san! Hora!"  
  
"Masaka.."  
  
"Sugoi ne! Sonikku-san!"  
  
"D-douyakte?!"  
  
Inside the cool underground chamber, the entire dragoon population chattered amongst themselves. Altogether, one would estimate only about fifty or so inhabitants.. the enclosed space gave it the look and feel of hundreds. The older dragoons abandoned what chores needed doing. Children paused their games of tag and janken. Along one wall, several dragoons kneeling at smouldering alters in desperate prayer raised their bowed heads.  
  
The chattering had quieted to a dull, amazed mumble. "Sonikku za hejuhogu," some gasped. Their hero had returned! That must be why Eggman disappeared! Too stunned to move any closer, they continued staring, wonder and hope gleaming in their eyes. Only a few resumed their prayers, relieved and thankful to whatever entity they were worshipping.  
  
Resolutely, Sonic stared at the back of Ryuukan's head.  
  
"This way," Riyu said, motioning the pair to follow. She turned down a path through the crowd, leading into a seperate, smaller chamber. A tattered curtain served as a door; no one was camped near it. "Furou-san's in here.. now we can ask him..."  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll explain to everyone what's happened, then start moving them out." Ryuukan smiled encouragingly at Sonic and Tails. Then he turned, facing the crowd, and spoke loudly in his native tongue for all to hear. The dragoons listened intently while the hedgehog and fox ducked under the curtain.  
  
Sonic didn't realize he'd been holding his breath. He let it out in a rush. "I'll never get used to that.."  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad," Tails commented. "They could've rushed at you and buried you with pictures to sign, babies to hug, fangirls to kiss--"  
  
"OKAY, I get the idea already, thank you!"  
  
"Furou-san!"  
  
Riyu rushed to the far side of the dimly lit room. Perched at the top of a low-rise staircase was a bench, completely covered by pillows, cushions, folded clothes, anything and everything soft. A dragoon was resting on these, sleeping. This dragoon was not a regal, wizened tribe leader, reeking of dignity and pride. He was an albino, his skin resembling chipped, dry white paint. And he appeared to be at least a century old.  
  
A flowing beard, as long as he was tall, served as a frail blanket for his equally frail body. Sonic moved closer, blinking in disbelief - he could count the dragoon's ribs where the parched skin streched almost painfully, wearily, across his tired frame. He wore nothing more than a baggy pair of trousers, far too large for his spindly legs to fill. A thick leather belt squeezed around his waist, totalling a circumference of, at most, five inches.  
  
Compared to the rest of him, Furou's head was abnormally large, housing a mind with the wisdom of ages gone by. Whether or not he was able to physically share this knowledge was a different story. Riyu had reached his side, out of breath and calling his name over and over, clenching his bony hand. He didn't respond at all. He just continued taking ragged breaths.  
  
This was the elder who had all the answers? He barely had the strength to sit up, let alone engage in conversation! "Is he.. okay?" Sonic asked uneasily.  
  
"Iie, no." Riyu didn't bother looking back at her friends, determined to stare at her beloved elder until he woke up. "Ryuukan told me.. ever since the Jikan split, he's been like this."  
  
Tails ventured a few steps forward. "So, why would that.. well..." He was cut off by the young girl's frustrated sigh.  
  
"Furou-san's the Chosen."  
  
"There's that Chosen talk again! What's that have to do with anything?" Sonic was slightly frustrated himself. Riyu held her temper at bay, understanding his need for answers. And since Furou wasn't quite ready, she decided to take matters into her own claws.  
  
"Oh, I may as well tell you.. c'mon, sit down guys."  
  
They did so. They perched on the bottommost step and waited. Riyu finally tore her eyes away from Furou with a sad shake of her head.  
  
"You guys ever wonder how Little Planet travels through time? The Jikan hold the power to do so, of course, but the entire process isn't as random as most think. You see, they have a.. a will of their own. There's a force acting in the Jikan themselves, giving them life, power over time, and sentience."  
  
Stunned, awed silence. "So these stones.. are alive?" Sonic asked incredulously.  
  
Riyu half-shrugged, slightly grinning. "You could put it that way, I suppose. It's not entirely true, but for now, that's all I can tell you."  
  
"How come?" Tails' eyes were wide and shining with youthful curiosity.  
  
"Because, kitsune, there's a law!" Riyu's initial annoyance died quickly, and she continued. "Lemme explain. Every few years or so, someone from Little Planet is Chosen by the essence of the Jikan. The Chosen serves as a link between this essence and the rest of Little Planet, enforcing its will, upholding the law, and so on and so forth. This has been going on ever since the beginning of time.  
  
"Not only does the Chosen share a special bond, but they gain incredible powers as well. Their strength is boosted a hundredfold, they hold some control over time itself, and basically become one with the Jikan's essence!" She smiled wistfully, as if recalling a fond memory. "There's more, but that's not really important.. anyway, as I said, there's this one law, decreed by the essence, passed on by the Chosen. Under no circumstances are we to reveal ANY of the Jikan's deepest secrets to offworlders, meaning you two. Those who disobey are banished from Little Planet... and you won't necessarily be dropped off within your own time."  
  
"Talk about harsh!" exclaimed Sonic. "They must be incredible secrets if that's the punishment."  
  
"Are you saying you know these secrets, Riyu? I figured your Chosen would have sole knowledge of them..." Tails pondered. "What with this special bond and all--"  
  
"Yes, well, I've been taught a few of them, and I'm not saying anything! Furou-san told me, a responsible Chosen never shirks their duties or betrays the secrets of the Jikan!"  
  
"Hey calm down! I wasn't gonna interrogate, I'm just curious!"  
  
"Don't stick your nose where it don't belong--"  
  
"Guuuuyyyyyyys.." Sonic groaned. The youngsters snapped out of their banter almost immediately. He had their attention in less than a second? Oh, the power.. "Back on track. So, you said this Furou fellow is your Chosen?"  
  
"That's right! He's the greatest of them all! He's been leading our people for the longest time, and he still keeps plugging away, despite his age!" Riyu looked at Furou once more, and her face changed from beaming admiration to dreaded concern. "Lately though.. the strain of his position's been getting to him. When the blue Jikan split, the force of such a thing must have completely sapped his energy. At least he's still breathing, so that's good!" she smiled, only somewhat encouraged.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell, stifling the room. The sound of the other villagers in the next room dimmed to a distant ripple of noise; Ryuukan was leading them back outside.  
  
Sonic mulled over everything in his head. Furou had the answers, but because of recent events, he wasn't physically capable of sharing that knowledge. Was this a complete waste of time then? Should he just race out of here and scour the planet in hopes of finding Amy? And how did this all come into play, anyway?  
  
"Wait a second!" Suddenly, Tails tugged his backpack off his shoulders and started rummaging through its contents. He managed to startle his two friends.  
  
"Kitsune! What's the big--"  
  
"Just hang on.. a ha!" Triumphant, he pulled his arm from the depths of the pack, brandishing Sonic's necklace. It was shining much brighter than before, casting blue light to each corner of the room! "If Furou and the Jikan are connected, maybe he'd recover faster if one was nearby, even if it's only at half-strength!" he reasoned.  
  
Now Sonic was hopeful. "Let's give it a shot! Whaddya think Riyu?"  
  
"I uh.. s-sure!" She walked over, accepting the necklace from Tails, and rushed back, kneeling at Furou's side. The Jikan's light flickered so quickly, as though it were physically vibrating. Riyu set it on Furou's chest and moved back. "Kudasai..!"  
  
This time, there was no brilliant flash to signal the Jikan at work. Instead the light crescendoed, blazing like a little star.. and dimmed. The glow flickered and died, returning to its former dullness.  
  
And, after an eternal, hopeful moment, Furou's bushy brows twitched. They raised slightly, revealing two beady glazed eyes, and he took a shuddering breath.  
  
"N-nanda.. Kuronosu..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
_What... he's -- nowhere nearby, but my.. I'm getting weaker! Kuronosu! What's happening??  
  
Your friend.. he needs us? Who is he? I'll do what I can...  
  
Oh. Oh dear.. he's barely hanging on, isn't he? Well..  
  
Okay then. Take as much from me as you need. Daijobu. You won't hurt me, right? Hee hee, I know, stupid question, gomen. This person though.. he seems so familiar. I've never met him before, I don't think anyway...  
  
... Kuronosu? Will I.. be able to help Sonikku after this? Please... answer me before... before I... fall.... aslee......_  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Riyu-chan, you should have told me we had such distinguished guests. I would've freshened myself up a bit!"  
  
Furou's playful scolding earned a laugh from the trio. He was sitting up now, with help from mountains of propped pillows. He wore the necklace, a slightly comical sight, since it rested overtop his beard. Riyu, Tails and Sonic had parked themselves on the topmost step.  
  
"You feeling better, Furou?"  
  
"Ah, very much so, Sonikku-san," the elder wheezed; his voice was tired, dry and gusty like a desert wind, and was somehow full of life. It baffled Sonic to no end. "Thank you for asking. I am indebted to you and Teirusu, and my darling Riyu-chan of course! Is there any way I can repay you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is," Sonic confirmed. "I hear you're the Chosen, you have a sort of connection with the Jikan, right?"  
  
His ebony eyes twinkled. "Yes, I am indeed the Chosen representative of the Jikan."  
  
"And you know about Metal."  
  
"All too well."  
  
"You should know.. he's taken more than a Jikan."  
  
Suddenly, a gnarled claw raised just before Sonic's nose. "Say no more, Sonikku-san. I should know, and in fact, I already do."  
  
Tails spoke up, amazed. "You mean, you know about Amy?"  
  
"Of course, Teirusu-san. Unfortunately, explaining the how and why will take some time," sighed Furou. "We may need some refreshments. Riyu-chan?"  
  
She was instantly aloft, floating higher than usual. "Hai hai! I'll get some from Niisan!" And she shot out, skimming the surface at a speed that nearly impressed Sonic.  
  
"Ho ho, that's my little genki-chan!" Furou chortled. "Always willing to help. That child is such a blessing."  
  
Under his breath, Tails coughed. Sonic had to stifle one of his own.  
  
"Goodness, I'm getting off-track already. Where shall we begin, gentlemen?"  
  
The fox and hedgehog exchanged looks. "For starters, how do you know about Amy?" asked Sonic at length.  
  
"Ahh. A difficult question to answer. Let's see.." The dragoon leaned forward, propping his sharp elbows on his knees. "The essence of the Jikan and I are, essentially, one of the same mind. We share thoughts, experiences, pain, everything. So, when this blue Jikan transferred half of its power to a fake replica, the procedure drained me. I lost consciousness in the physical realm. My mind, however, drifted with the mind of the essence, and I learned what caused them to split."  
  
Furou paused dramatically, an odd gleam in his eye. "It turns out that, by some strange twist of events, your friend has become joined to the essence as well. Like myself, she's connected to everything that happens to the Jikan."  
  
A strangled gasp was all Tails could articulate, for a moment, anyway. "You're saying that Amy, Amy Rose, our friend Amy, is a Chosen like you? That can't be right! She's.. she's Amy! Why, or how, did she become connected? She hasn't been anywhere near Little Planet ever since Sonic was here last!"  
  
"The necklace."  
  
The observation came from Sonic. Head bowed, brows set in a frown, he spoke in a strangely quiet, almost defeated tone. Tails was totally baffled by now. Furou watched Sonic with calm understanding.  
  
"She used the necklace. I knew it. I didn't believe it, heck, I still don't, because it's like Tails said, it's AMY we're talking about.."  
  
"That doesn't explain how it happened, Sonic! Amy's never shown any sign of being capable of harnessing mystical energy, you know!"  
  
"I know."  
  
".... What makes you think she--"  
  
"I just know!"  
  
Here, Tails huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Gimme a break..."  
  
"Have faith, Teirusu-san. Amy Rose, that's her name isn't it?" Leaning back, Furou stretched and sighed. "A young hedgehog, once a citizen of our fair planet if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am! Explaining how she was connected so suddenly, how she was able to halve the Jikan itself, is still a mystery.."  
  
Sonic wanted to move things along, so he was to the point. "Furou. What can you tell us about this mystical essence?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, everything points back to the essence," observed Tails. "Tell us what you can!"  
  
"You're sworn to secrecy and all that, but with all due respect--"  
  
"The answers we're looking for could be in there--"  
  
"What's all the hubub, guys?" Riyu had returned, laden with two trays stacked with food and drink. She shot a pointed look at their guests. "You weren't harassing Furou-san with questions you **shouldn't ask**, were you?"  
  
Furou's laughter cut her off, a surprisingly jolly sound coming from one so gangly. "My little genki-chan, it's quite alright! I decided to tell them most of the secrets. Come, have a seat, we'll be here a while longer." He was clearly ignoring the dumbstruck expression on Riyu's face.  
  
"Did you get Kuronosu-sama's consent?"  
  
"Technically, no. However," he held one hand up to hush the young dragoon's protests, "this time around, I believe she wouldn't mind very much. Tuck in, everyone! There's a bit of a story here..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The essence has not only a consciousness, but a physical form and a name. We know her as Kuronosu, or, in your accent, Cronos. She is the Mistress of Time, creator of the Jikan, and guardian of Little Planet. Long ago, Cronos had no need for Chosen; she appeared to us whenever she liked. Magnificent sight, really.. a glimmer of gold would dance across the sky, then it would burst into flame, dazzling us in a shower of sparks and embers, never scorching or burning! We would pause, eagerly awaiting the moment she would emerge. All fire and glory, trilling the most beautiful song that rang throughout the planet... mark my words, anyone who hears her singing is truly blessed.  
  
"Sadly, all was not well with her. The people believed that she was a goddess. Day after day, they labored in all conditions, insisting on presenting her with only the best offerings possible. They built the very temple we're in, in her honor, burning plant-life and the best crops available in the altars. Cronos was horrified; she never wanted to be worshipped, because she answers to One higher than herself. She determinedly insists she's not worthy of such unnecessary praise. Finally, she concocted a plan that would allow her to withdraw from this world physically, thus putting a stop to this nonsense, yet maintain a link to her beloved planet."  
  
"The Chosen," Tails mumbled through a mouthful of fruit.  
  
"Exactly, Teirusu-san! It was a flawless system. After a few years, the title of Chosen would pass on to a stronger, wiser individual. I was the fourth. I learned of all Cronos had gone through, and that she was dwelling within the Jikan themselves. That's why having even one Jikan is incredible."  
  
Sonic was mulling everything over in his head. "She's basically been split into seven pieces. Wouldn't that be a bit tiring?"  
  
Furou nodded sagely, almost grievously, and held the necklace in his palm. "Keeping her strength up has been no easy task. It became even harder for her over the last seven years or so.."  
  
"Say what!!" The hedgehog just about inhaled his drink. "That's when I came and rounded them all up! Cronos should be stronger by now!"  
  
"Did something happen to Cronos because Sonikku-san found all seven?" asked Riyu.  
  
"Quite so," Furou replied, turning to Sonic. "When you left the planet, the Jikan were scattered again.. this time, amongst the people themselves. Great personal interest in the Jikan was revived. The whole of Little Planet was bent on rediscovering and harnessing the energy to control time."  
  
"Not an easy task," chimed Riyu. "No one except the Chosen can tap into the Jikan!"  
  
"That may be true, Riyu-chan. Nevertheless, their efforts have weakened Cronos considerably.. to the point where just about anyone can connect to her. And they use the Jikan in ways never before thought possible! For example, the battle outside with Egguman.  
  
"You were not fighting the true Egguman. You were fighting an echo, a projection from the past conjured by a being united with the Jikan. Not myself or Amy, rest assured, but a foreign source I have never felt. It could be using any Jikan, anywhere."  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Sonic put his plate aside, his hunger satisfied. He was ready for some action now. "We could hunt these Jikan down and figure out who's doing all of this. Maybe it'll help us find Amy and Metal too."  
  
"Yeah, and bringing the Jikan together could help Cronos!" Tails added, leaping eagerly to his feet. "Just point the way Furou!"  
  
"Hold your horses, kitsune!" Riyu gulped the last of her juice, carefully tidied her dishes, then stood. She faced Tails, emenating defiance to every degree. "I'm coming along too, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Oh sheesh..."  
  
"Don't 'oh sheesh' me! I've been all over the planet, past, present and future. And I want to personally ensure the Jikan will be recovered. No matter what, you've got yourself a travelling companion, so deal with it!"  
  
"Y'know, if you weren't such a smart-aleck we could actually cooperate!"  
  
"I wouldn't be a smart-aleck if you weren't such a know-it-all!"  
  
"Stubborn!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Break it up, you two!" cried Sonic. "I'm going solo if you keep this up!"  
  
Furou was quick to put in, "Perhaps we're all eager to get started. Riyu-chan, Teirusu-san, please go on ahead and prepare for the journey. I need a word with Sonikku-san."  
  
*~*~*  
  
With the youngsters gone, all was silent once again. Sonic and Furou conversed in hushed tones. In the space of a few minutes, Furou revealed and entrusted more secrets to Sonic than to anyone else on Little Planet. He knew that for this adventure, it was important to clue at least one person in on some of the deeper, darker aspects he might have to face. It was a lot to take in at once. Still, the hedgehog managed to piece everything together, and finally, all made sense.  
  
"She knows you're here to do good.. the anger won't go away easily, Sonikku-san. Take extra care."  
  
"Not to worry." He flashed the dragoon a warm grateful smile. "Thanks a lot, Furou. No wonder Riyu's so attached to you."  
  
"And I to her. You must forgive her brashness, she aspires to assume my role once she comes of age. Oh yes, I almost forgot!" He eased the necklace over his head, and shakily held it out to Sonic, who swiftly refused.  
  
"Nuh uh, you keep it Furou! It'll give you strength, and if you don't mind my saying so, you need it more than I do!"  
  
"Sonikku.. this was a gift. Where I come from, people don't keep gifts meant for others."  
  
The truth of his words struck Sonic. His health was clearly failing; the Jikan was probably the only thing keeping him conscious. By being a gift, however, was grounds enough to return it, despite the fact Furou needed it so much more.  
  
He accepted the Jikan, which flickered gently as he slipped it on. "You're amazing..!"  
  
"Oh pish posh, I'm simply returning what's yours!" He hacked out a dry laugh, easing himself back onto the bed. "We've done enough talking. Follow the path I detailed to you. You know that all those connected with Cronos are losing their strength along with her.  
  
"Cronos, myself, and Amy. We need you to find the Jikan.. before it's too... late..."  
  
He was sound asleep before Sonic was out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
WHEW! Now THAT'S a smeggin' mouthful! @_@ I can't believe I managed to finish this 'un.. the difficult part was revealing how much to you guys. Don't worry, you'll all be clued in before the story's over, I promise! ^_^  
  
NEXT TIME: It's our first stop! Very important mission, but it's rather difficult when you have a massive fan-following.. gotta please the fans! It'll only take a few minutes, right? Will Sonic, Tails and Riyu make it out of this crowd alive? Ask the fortune-teller! STAY TUNED! 


	9. Collision Chaos 1: Welcome to the Fair

............... *takes a breath*  
  
Mewse: DON'T.  
  
....................................  
  
Mewse: You have no excuse besides plain old procrastination! How do you plead!  
  
*sigh* Guilty as charged... I dunno what happened, so much stuff to do with college and summer and work. Bleh! I honestly refuse to give up on this story, I have so many great ideas for future chapters! Believe me, even I think it'll be worth the wait!  
  
Mewse: All because you're such a drama lover..  
  
INDEED! So what's the holdup! Let's keep things going! CHAAAAAARGE!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
*~*~*  
  
Their departure from the dragoon village was a quiet one, much to Sonic's relief. He and Tails had waited at the temple staircase while Riyu gathered extra supplies, and convinced her worried sibling that she would be just fine. She had finally shown up with a pack of her own, and a necklace; dangling on a purple cord was a small gem, red and diamond shaped.  
  
"Said it'd give me good luck," she explained. "Niisan is such a worrywart, thinking I need a trinket to stay alive!" The jewel winked in the sunlight before being swiftly tucked into her tank top.  
  
"Maybe you should stay. That comm device of yours got busted when Eggman attacked, after all. You don't want Ryuukan to worry, do ya?"  
  
"Hey! You aren't getting rid of me THAT easily, kitsune!"  
  
Tails grumbled, "It was worth a shot.."  
  
Okay, so it wasn't as quiet as he'd hoped. But he was glad they'd gone there first. Furou explained a LOT. Now Sonic knew what to expect up ahead. He didn't relate his revelations to the others, thinking it best he keep them secret for now.  
  
They raced down another wider path through the jungle. Riyu skimmed the surface, her eyes twinkling as she laughed. She was even able to keep up to Sonic for a few speed bursts.  
  
Tails found this behavior kind of weird. "There's nothing to be hugely excited about! We're on a mission, what's fun about that?"  
  
She only burst into a fresh gale of laughter, and leaped high enough to clear the flying fox, pulling a face at him as she fell to earth once more. "Teirusu gu na! I've travelled the globe, sure, but never like this! I'm living out my dream, I'm going on a real adventure!"  
  
The happy outburst made Tails hesitate. He suddenly didn't want to spoil her mood. Instead, he piloted up to Sonic, leaving the joyous dragoon behind for a bit. "So, where are we going anyway? Did Furou tell you?"  
  
"Yup," the hedgehog replied. "We're headed to Shaniku-Sai. It's Little Planet's carnival fun-fair thing. Just about everyone goes there from all over."  
  
"Which means a Jikan's gotta be there. Great idea!"  
  
By now, Riyu had grown curious and sped up to the duo. "Not gonna be easy though. Hundreds of people visit Shaniku-Sai every day! How do we know the Jikan'll stay there?"  
  
Sonic grinned. "Way ahead of you! Furou said it's been sitting there for a good two months or so. I'm guessing it's a regular patron, or a vendor, or it's just hiding somewhere lost to everyone."  
  
"Sheesh, we've got our work cut out for us," sighed Riyu.  
  
"We'll find it easy if we split up," Tails reassured. "But I wonder if there's an easier way?"  
  
A few minutes later, the flora and fauna of the rainforest became sparse. At last they could see the sky.. that is, half sky, half ground. Above them lay the darkened horizon of Mobius, cutting the view almost perfectly in half. It was an extremely disconcerting sight, watching the sun sink sideways into horizontal mountains far away. Both hedgehog and fox had to give themselves a shake and focused on the path beneath them, much to the Riyu's amusement.  
  
The landscape dissolved into grassland, a few trees dotting the ground. The path became rock solid, turning into cobblestone that wove through the emerald field sprawling before them. In the distance, they could see a small settlement, surrounded by a stone wall, which resembled a quaint medieval festival, nestled in a slight valley smack dab in the middle of the field. Shaniku-Sai came to life as night fell. Lights of all colors twinkled in reply to the stars (and ripples on Never Lake) above. Music and voices, laughing, singing, chattering, all of it floated lazily in the breeze.. accompanied by the tantalizing aroma of home-cooked food and traditional fairground candies. The setting cheered their spirits, and the trio sped on, eager to begin their search.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_Kudasai Kuronosu-san! Let me talk to him!  
  
....ii..e.....  
  
What? I.. you spoke! I didn't just feel you, I heard your voice! This is great! You must be gaining strength!  
  
M... musha...... n-no... Kao..... Kaosu...... rrrrrrrgh......  
  
No no no no, Kuronosu-san, please.. can't I at least see him?  
  
... i... iie....  
  
But I can't stand it any more! He makes me feel better, stronger! If I'm strong, you're strong!  
  
Iie!  
  
Can't you put your feud aside for a minute and let me see him? I won't talk to him, I promise! Please, you know how I-- oh.. no! No!  
  
N-nani..?  
  
It's him, he's coming again!  
  
Tch... osoru.. runakare....  
  
I'm trying... but I'm so scared. Don't leave me.  
  
Ta....dai......ma......  
  
Kuronosu-san? Doko? Where did you go?  
  
................  
  
Kuronosu?? No, get back! G-go away! Leave us alone! AAH! Let go of me! No! NO!! SONIKKU!!_  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sugoiii!"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means wow, incredible, amazing!"  
  
"Ah. In that case, I agree! You, Tails?"  
  
"You bet! This place is awesome!"  
  
You've prolly guessed by now, that Sonic, Tails and Riyu had just stepped under the stoney archway, and into Shaniku-Sai. It was the complete opposite of Riyu's home village in many aspects. For one, creatures of all species, shapes and sizes milled about taking in the sights. For another, there was a LOT of them. All were dressed in simple clothes one would normally find in times gone by - in this case, a style of peasantry.  
  
Surrounding the crowd were tents and booths, accompanied by vendors who competed for business. They sold candy and dolls, trinkets and knick-knacks, and the occasional game to win fabulous prizes. Certain individuals performed unbeleivable stunts, in flashy colorful attire, flipping and balancing on chair towers and handing out animal balloons. There wasn't a frown to be seen beneath the flickering lanterns. Everyone was in a blissfully happy mood, the ideal fun fair atmosphere.  
  
Don't forget, Tails and Riyu are still at an age where this sort of thing is extremely hard to resist. They were both practically bouncing with anticipation. "Hey Sonic, we could have a look around by the games, right?" Tails asked.  
  
"And by the clowns!" Riyu added.  
  
"And the gizmo booth!"  
  
"And the fortune-teller!"  
  
"And the CANDY!!"  
  
"Ooh yeah, cotton candy!!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
At last they chorused, "PLEEEEEEEASE?"  
  
Sonic had backed away, holding his paws up in defense. "Okay okay, calm down guys!" he pleaded, sweatdropping. "You'll remember to keep an eye out for the Jikan, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, no prob, let's GO!" came the rushed answer. They each grabbed one of Sonic's wrists and swiftly dragged him into the midst of the crowd before he could protest. No one took notice at first, but believe you me, they will soon!  
  
'I dunno which is more dangerous, when they argue or when they cooperate,' pondered the hedgehog. A trinket booth was fast approaching, so Sonic didn't have time to ponder for very long. Nor did he notice a dark figure glance at the trio from around a corner, then disappear into the shadows without a trace.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_Sonikku... they're coming...._  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sonic froze. Something was vibrating on his chest.. the necklace! He bent his neck to look at it. The Jikan was thrumming to life, and a little blue light flickered within. Immediately he grabbed it, hiding the light with both hands. The other patrons were wearing necklaces too, but none of them glowed or shook!  
  
"Riyu, hey Riyu!"  
  
She didn't turn away from the inventor's booth, where she and Tails were examining prototypes of multi-purpose watches (they had built-in navigators, TVs and internet access, but strangely, didn't tell time...). "Nani Sonikku-san? What's up?"  
  
The hedgehog came up beside her, careful to keep the Jikan hidden. "The necklace is doing something weird. You have any clue what it is?" he asked. This got her attention at last.  
  
"Really? Little Planet doesn't usually warp until the sun rises tomorrow," she explained. "What's it doing?"  
  
"It's shaking and glowing and I really don't want to attract attention!" He opened his hands a crack so that she could see for herself, but then he felt something else. The outside world was tuned out for a moment. In the back of his mind, he heard a weak voice.  
  
_Sonikku... they're coming.... help.. help!_  
  
'What? That sounds almost like..'  
  
"Sonic! Wake up, Sonic!"  
  
"Huh.." Blinkblink. Back to reality. Now Tails was frowning in concern, and Riyu inspected the Jikan, now out of Sonic's hands and off his neck. He glanced briefly at the ground, searching his memory -- who was that? A girl for sure, so familiar. "I heard something, someone," explained Sonic, half-lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"You zoned out there for a bit. Is everything okay?" Tails queried.  
  
"I'm fine. But the voice.." One final shake of his head, and he gave up. He'd figure it out later. He looked at his friends clearly now. "She said 'they're coming'. Any ideas?"  
  
"A voice? Who's coming?"  
  
"MINNA-SAN!! TASUKETE, KUDASAI!!"  
  
The entire crowd gasped and grew silent. A shabbily dressed cat, not even wearing shoes, shoved his way into the middle of everyone, panting, his eyes wide and darting frantically back and forth. He continued screaming in a panicked tone, in the native tongue. The people suddenly drew back in horror and were soon chattering again, this time worried and frightened.  
  
"What the heck just happened?!" Sonic demanded.  
  
Tails whirled on Riyu. She wore an expression not much different from the others, borderline mortified. "Please tell me you got that!" pleaded Tails.  
  
"I sure did, kitsune..." The dragoon tucked the necklace into her pack and calmly translated for them. "At the very back of the carnival is the only thrill ride Shaniku-Sai has: a pinball game, where you get to be the pinball. You've been there before, right Sonikku-san?" He nodded. "Well, that cat is the vendor of the game. He said that -- that badniks have overrun it! And a little girl's still inside!"  
  
Sonic reverted to auto-pilot. "You guys keep searching for the Jikan, I'll find you later!" he ordered, then took off, leaving a blue streak in the baffled crowd.  
  
Fox and dragoon debated about whether to listen or not. "C'mon kitsune, we can search while everyone's distracted!"  
  
"You go ahead and search. Sonic might need some help!" He moved to take off, his twin appendages beginning to spin. Tails paid no heed to the astonished onlookers.  
  
Riyu had other plans. "Baka kitsune!!" In a fit of annoyance, she grabbed one tail and pulled him in the other direction.  
  
"OWWW!! Whaddya think you're doing! Lemme go right now!" he demanded. No one had the audacity to do something like this! Of course, she ignored him, tugging persistently as he flailed about in vain attempts to free himself.  
  
"Sonikku-san's more than capable of dealing with a few badniks, and he specifically asked us to keep looking!"  
  
"And supporting him by joining the battle means absolutely nothing to you? You're unbelievable!"  
  
"I'd say the same and moreso, but lucky for you I'm nicer than that!"  
  
The bickering continued and was soon drowned out by an excited cry rising from the crowd. Apparently, faster-than-sound blue blurs were considered legendary..  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Okay, this is where things get a bit odd, but it's not that hard to comprehend. I've used italics in the past for other things, now I'm throwing it in for another use! YAY! "_Italics in quotation marks represent translated Little Planetarian, okee doke?_" Since I haven't gotten my lazy butt to fully study Japanese... ahem! On with the show now! ^_^; )  
  
The only thrill ride in the whole of Shaniku-Sai was surprisingly abandoned most of the time. Could be due to the fact that it involved getting knocked around in a huge, clear, plastic ball like a pet hamster, at the mercy of the pinball paddles, waiting to send you rocketing up through the arena uncontrollably. Even though the legendary Sonic once did battle here, no one was too keen on reenacting the event. After all, the whole ride looked pretty painful!  
  
That didn't stop a few thrillseekers from leaping at the chance, young and old alike. The last customer to enter, as the cat vendor could recall, was that little girl pup. Wasn't sure if she made it back out yet--  
  
"_Sebi-kun!_"  
  
The cat paused, allowing the bustling crowd to filter past. Someone sauntered up to him, a figure shrouded in layers of wispy veils. No one seemed to notice the stranger's presence, the riotous mob simply parting around it as they passed. "Sebi-kun" faced it fully, maintaining a cautious air. "_What do you want?_"  
  
"_Is everything going as planned?_"  
  
He relaxed. "_So far so good._" Then he started digging one toe into the dust, uncertain. "_Listen.. you think this is the best plan?_"  
  
The figure sounded affronted. "_How dare you question me! This is the only opportunity we have, and we'd better make it good! Think of the payoff: you get your cash, and I'll have my jewel, and no one's the wiser._"  
  
At the mere thought of cash, the feline immediately perked. "_Yes, of course, you're right! No one's the wiser. Perfect! Thanks a lot!_" He dashed back into the throng, eager once again.  
  
Satisfied, the veiled one watched him disappear behind a pair of frantic dogs. It was gone before anyone could tell it was there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blow after blow was launched into the plastic globe, but miraculously, hardly a scratch was made. Kamakama surrounded the impenetrable sphere, firing their scythes in waves in hopes of cracking that sucker open and grabbing the prize for their illustrious master.  
  
Inside was a quivering ball of black and brown fur, clothed in a breezy lime-green summer dress. A young puppy, at the tender age of 7. Curled as tightly into a ball as she could manage, she cried out in sheer terror, listening to the "RAPPATTARAPPATTARAPPATTA" of the badnik's weapons, slowly but surely wearing down her last line of defense.  
  
When the noise ceased and the Kamakama paused to collect their scythes, she would raise her head briefly and shout at the top of her lungs. "_Go away! Leave me alone! Mama, Papa, someone help me! Get me out of here! Please, let me go!_"  
  
Their cold, metallic eyes showed no sign of compassion, no sign of hesitation. And the cycle resumed.  
  
The pup screamed again, this time at a crack that was beginning to widen. She'd heard nightmarish stories about these robots, about a bad man who came to Little Planet and took everyone away, leaving nothing but lifeless fear in his wake. "_Stop it! Get away from me! HELP! HELP ME! Someone help!!_" Her frantic cries echoed throughout the arena, which was slowly beginning to fill with the robots. No one could possibly beat them all. If the legendary warrior wasn't here, who else had the strength to defeat them?  
  
The crack split ominously. Fueled by gradual victory, the Kamakama launched volley after volley at a frantic pace. They ignored the puppy's wails for help, not knowing that another thrillseeker was entering the game, intent on saving the day.  
  
One mantis-like badnik registered a noise far below them. It peered over the ledge, its optics scanning the activity at the bottom of the arena. Pinball paddles had reactivated, and were quickly tossing a spinning blue ball ever closer to them. An alert suddenly blared in the Kamakama's system, relaying it to its comrades -- the hedgehog was coming! They immediately halted their capture mission, as an override command prompted them to shift all attacks towards the approaching enemy.  
  
Meanwhile, the terrified pup continued to tremble, although she did manage to calm down a bit. "_What're you doing?_" she muttered to the robots. "_Is s-someone there? Hello? Please, if you can hear me, help!_"  
  
A heartbeat later, the Kamakama wheeled into action. They drove around in a mindless pattern, shooting at a big blue ball. To the pup's surprise, the ball was spinning rapidly, bouncing from one badnik to the next.. destroying them! And their scythes didn't affect it one bit! It spun so fast, they just flew off in all directions! She ducked even lower as some were sent crashing into her protective shelter, the crack now widened enough for her to squeeze through. Strangely, she wasn't worried..  
  
Puffs of smoke and tiny seeds, which instantly sprouted, were all that eventually remained of the Kamakama. The pup could no longer hear their scythes flying, their motors whirring... and that blue ball had stopped bouncing too -- the noise it gave off while spinning had ceased. It was suddenly a very loud sort of quiet. She dared to peek over her curled shoulder, expecting to be completely alone. However, there was someone there.  
  
She was instantly upright, scrabbling to her feet and staring, jaw agape at the person just beyond the plastic crack. The legendary hero himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, smiled warmly at her and offered a helping paw out of the pinball sphere.  
  
"Hey there! You okay?"  
  
She didn't understand a lick of what he said, nor did she really care. Her jaw worked a bit before she managed to squeak, "_Soni.. Sonikku-san?_"  
  
To her complete surprise, he laughed and nodded. "That's me. C'mon, let's go find your parents." Sonic beckoned her out once more. This time, her hopes confirmed, she grinned and joyously scrambled forward to hold his paw. HIS paw!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"_Did you see that!! Ladies and gentlemen, you've just witnessed the legend himself perform yet another successful rescue attempt! Sonic the Hedgehog has returned, just in time to save the innocent young girl from certain doom! VICTORY!!_"  
  
Applause and cheers rang into the night sky, effectively drowning out anything else in the entire fairground. Sonic and the pup nearly jumped out of their skin, the girl clinging to his leg nervously, as they peered over the edge of their perch. The bottom of the arena was teeming with motion, not from robots, but from the park's patrons who had followed Sonic to the scene.  
  
"_Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the savior of Little Planet! Sonic the Hedgehog!!_"  
  
The cat vendor, who alerted the masses to the disaster, now raved nonstop about Sonic's performance above the commotion. He was perched in the operator's booth, and on cue, flicked a pawful of switches on the control panel.  
  
Hundreds of neon lights came to life just as the audience unleashed another celebratory uproar. The pup yelped and covered her delicate ears, while Sonic winced against the bright flashes of pink and green and blue and...  
  
"Ugh, stop the colors," he moaned.  
  
"_AH! Mama, Papa! Sonikku-san, lookit, my Mama and Papa!!_" The noise stopped bothering her as soon as she caught sight of her parents. The pup leaned over the edge as far as she dared, and waved to two dogs, who appeared to be crying happily and waving back. "_Oh Sonikku-san, can we go see 'em? Please?_"  
  
Sonic could only understand his name; the rest was complete gibberish. He managed to take a wild guess anyway. "Friends of yours down there?" He scanned the riotous mob, and managed to pick out the same pair of canines, noting the girl's resemblance to the lady. "Your parents, I get it! C'mon kiddo, let's go say hi!" He wrapped one arm around the pup's waist and leaped off the platform before she had the chance to squeal.  
  
"_WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!_" she cried, the ground rushing closer and closer. She was only slightly comforted by the fact that Sonic was totally calm about it.  
  
The crowd gasped in unison, and the section beneath the falling duo quickly cleared out. With a slight "tap", Sonic landed, the pup cradled close to him for protection. He straightened upright, searching out the pup's parents. The crowd didn't dare move closer at all, not until his immediate task was completed.  
  
Some patrons were jostled, and the pup's parents burst into view. The little family lit up instantly. Determined, the girl wriggled out of Sonic's arms with a yip and bounded into the loving embrace of her parents. The warm scene incited another tumultuous cheer, effectively deafening everyone present. No one seemed to really care, except Sonic.  
  
He knew that in a matter of seconds, attention would return to him. Having been a hero to these people twice now, the generous "appreciation" Sonic would recieve would very well overwhelm and smother him, especially with a crowd this big! Therefore, he did the only thing that came to mind: he quickly revved up his figure-eight move as a warning to anyone in front of him. As soon as the masses clued in, they cleared a path, and he was gone.  
  
The cat vendor noticed his absence. He put his plan into motion. "_Ladies and gents, your attention please! I wish to offer a proposition to you, the fine patrons of Shaniku-Sai!_  
  
"_The esteemed warrior Sonikku-san has, hidden on his person, a simple necklace of little value. BUT! For a low regiatration fee, I will enter your names into a fabulous contest! Whoever can find, catch up to, and persuade the noble Sonikku-san to give up the necklace, then return the necklace to me, will recieve a fortune in Jikanis!!_"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I really, really REALLY don't like the sound of that cheering," Sonic muttered to himself. He was zipping in between the various stands and tents, now nearly empty because of the commotion at the pinball game. The excited shout in the distance somehow unsettled him. "I swear, the instant we find that Jikan, we're outta here! And where the heck are Tails and Riyu anyway?!"  
  
Just when he considered simply searching for his friends and leaving until the crowds were a touch smaller, the flap of a black tent, showered with star dust, fluttered in the breeze. Sonic was compelled to slow. He eventually stopped altogether. The glittering lights almost hypnotized him, waves of sparkling light rippling across the velvet fabric..  
  
"_Ah, Sonikku-san._" A sultry voice gently tugged him away from the cloth. There, standing before the tent, was a shapely creature draped in a flimsy midnight dress, with a matching shawl and bandanna covering her head. She peered at Sonic with golden eyes, catching his emerald gaze with little effort. She swayed into a pool of light, closer to the captivated hedgehog.  
  
Instead of fur and muzzle, she bore ebony feathers and a predatory beak. The feathers didn't reach her arms, where silky chestnut fur lay instead. Giving Sonic the knowing look and smile, she beckoned him closer, and turned, vaguely flapping a pair of wings. Then she sashayed back into her tent.  
  
Warning bells screamed loud and clear at a pitch that Sonic had never really experienced before. He had to take a few calming breaths in order to fully rationalize his mind after THAT! And better still, he could hear the crowd drawing closer. Precious minutes had ticked by! He needed to run, hide, search for his friends, the Jikan, Amy--  
  
"_Sonikku-san?_"  
  
It was the woman, her head peeking out of the tent flap. She no longer held that *ahem* suggestive aura about her. She was quite casual now, which reassured Sonic a bit.  
  
"If you need somewhere to lay low, please, come inside."  
  
The hedgehog did a double-take. "You speak my language!"  
  
She laughed, "Of course I do! Now hurry, the crowd's getting closer!"  
  
Very gratefully, and without a second thought, Sonic tore into the tent before the approaching crowd could catch sight of him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inside, the air was faintly wispy with incense smoke, and heavily decorated with jewels, beads, miniature figures, and an assortment of mystical objects. Several candles provided the only source of light, casting an eerie glow on everything. The middle of the small room had a round table, where the woman sat and watched him calmly. In front of her was something round, covered in a dark cloth. She played idly with the hem and met his gaze again.  
  
Sonic forced himself to think of Sally, resisting the alluring gaze of the woman's golden eyes. "So, uh.. how did you know about the crowd chasing me?" he asked, hoping to keep his mind on track.  
  
Another laugh and a charming smile. "Isn't it obvious? With your reputation that's the most likely reaction anyone could expect. Besides.." -- here her voice grew deep and mysterious -- "I predicted it."  
  
"... Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is Kataki, member of the Griff tribe. I am the ekisha of Shaniku-Sai.. I tell fortunes."  
  
"Oh, 'kay," replied Sonic, not too interested at all. Still, Kataki tilted her head to one side, allowing the candle light to dance in her eyes.  
  
"Would you care for a reading? I'll charge you nothing, Sonikku-san. I promise, my readings are completely accurate."  
  
The hedgehog soon found himself taking a seat, as if in a trance. He felt no urge to turn and leave or to protest in any way -- he obediently sat and waited, silent.  
  
A triumphant expression flitted across Kataki's face. She tugged one corner of the cloth on the table, and the candles were suddenly blown out. Now the room was bathed in a light the color of blood...  
  
*~*~*  
  
WAHAAA!! I did it! Finished the chappy! XD!! It's a touch cruddy if you ask me, I think I rushed through some parts... I've more inspiration for the chapters to come, not this one! ^^; Ah, writing, such a career! Okay then, until next time, please be a nice kinda personage and leave a little review! I'm not expecting paragraphs, just a little blurb about what you liked or hated. Thankies in advance! ^_^ JA NE!  
  
NEXT TIME: A sneaky plot! Who'd'a thunk, huh? What's Sonic's fortune gonna be -- revisiting the past or revealing things to come.. or both? Huh? Hey, where are Riyu and Tails? Could use some help here! Perhaps it's up to someone else to save the day! STAY TUNED! 


	10. Collision Chaos 2: Kaboom!

And again, I take forever and a day to update. Please forgive me! I have a whole list of excuses! Wanna hear 'em? No? Well okay.. I just hope I haven't lost any readers! *cue Psycho theme and a blood curdling shriek from Ryuko*  
  
With college on Christmas break, you'd think I have more time.. heh, maybe after Christmas. I gots two jobs now! @_@ And one's at EB! YAAAYY!! So I'll have an excuse to ponder the next few plot twists.. I'm surrounded by games!  
  
One more note! Yes Rob, I am indeed planning to go through the entire of Sonic CD.. well, except one area. But that'll be explained! I've always wanted to write an epic! Just never thought it'd take forever! X3;; Anyway, enough of me! Go, go, go, go... LET'S GO!  
  
*~*~*  
  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
*~*~*  
  
An innocent crystal ball -- that's who the culprit was. It glowed deep red, the color swirling within it's glassy hub. Sonic cared not about the ominous color. Coupled with the dulling scent of incense and the hypnotic flicker in Kataki's gaze, he probably wouldn't have cared if Eggman surrendered and Tails declared he'd given up on machinery altogether. All he knew was a numb, floating sensation, a blank awareness of existing, and nothing more.  
  
To add to this, Kataki's soothing voice floated through one ear and out the other. Her paws weaved arcane patterns above the crimson crystal ball, the shadows skipping along the walls in a spellbinding rhythm. There was a fleeting moment where Sonic fought to break free, but that's all it was, fleeting. His mind effectively shut down, lulled into a stupor by Kataki's chants.  
  
"_The fourth dimension beckons.. follow my voice, your guide... be lost in the stream of time... past, present, future, or all at once.. the realm of Kuronosu... succumb and drift into the flowing river.. lose yourself in its current.._"  
  
*~*~*  
  
He stared at the looming contraption before him. "A gigundo pinball machine..? Man, this planet's weird.." No one was around to offer any explanations. He figured it was because Eggman had captured them all. "There's prolly heaps of baddies hiding in there. Awesome! I'm gonna squash 'em all!" he declared with a fearless grin. Sure, the way in was barricaded by a twisted mound of jagged metal, which conveniently pointed out and towards him, but that was no prob! He could see a series of ledges leading to the top, so he figured he could easily jump over the top. Just as he revved up to do some heroics, footsteps and a voice behind him interrupted.  
  
"Heeeeeeyyyyy! Wait up! Sonikkuuuu!"  
  
The little blue hero nearly fell on his face in surprise. "I don't believe this!" he grumbled, looking behind him. Sure enough, there was that girl, her pumpkin colored skirt flapping in the breeze as she ran to catch up with him. "I thought I said to leave me alone!"  
  
"But I can.. help you!" she panted in return.  
  
"Oh yeah? How can you help me fight ol' Eggbutt?" He put his fists to his hips and stared quizzically at the pink little girl, who finally stopped and caught her breath. "You can't run as fast as me. You'd never keep up!"  
  
"Nuh uh... not like that.. I can tell you where the.. Jikan are..." She was bent over double, one paw to her chest and panting dramatically.  
  
Sonic was more confused now. "Jikan? What're those, some kinda animal I should rescue?"  
  
"No, silly!" Amy giggled brightly. She suddenly returned to normal, arms behind her back and standing as tall as she could, grinning cutely at him. Being this close to a girl ('specially THIS one) made Sonic uncomfortable, and he backed away a few inches.  
  
"O-okay then.. so what're these Jikan things?" he rushed.  
  
Amy began rocking back and forth in her high-tops as she explained. "Yanno, those Time Stones? We call 'em Jikan! I heard Eggman say something about 'em when he came. Don't'cha think he'd go after 'em? They're pretty powerful!"  
  
"Oooohh.. I getcha! Kinda like the Chaos Emeralds, right? And if I get 'em first, Eggman's down for the count!" Sonic balled his fists and held them up excitedly. "Awesome! Where can I find 'em?"  
  
"They're hidden in special.. zones...." A blank expression covered Amy's face. She froze, staring into space for a few seconds, then started twirling in a slow circle, taking in the surroundings.  
  
Sonic watched her curiously. "Umm, what's your name again?"  
  
"Amy.. remember?" the girl replied, distracted.  
  
"Yeah, Amy! What're you doing?"  
  
".. Don't you feel it?" She turned to face him. Now she looked concerned and worried. "Sonikku, haven't we done this before?"  
  
Her question struck a flood of dormant memories, stirring them awake. It was Sonic's turn to blink and look around. Everything was uncomfortably familiar. The rush of nostalgia was powerful enough to give Sonic a headache; he clapped one paw to his forehead. "Whoa. I-- hold on, hold on. This is some sort of... i-it's like I'm reliving a memory or something.."  
  
"Same here," added Amy quietly, dealing with her own throbbing cranium. "Like deja vu, but this hurts way more!"  
  
They spent a minute or two gathering their thoughts and memories, completely silent, save for moments where a particular group of recollections was accompanied by stabs of agony. Sonic fought hard to remain upright, while Amy finally gave in and slumped to the ground, kneeling.  
  
At long last, and at the same moment, their misery came to an end. Both hedgies ignored the lingering ebbs of pain and looked at each other. They were still children. They were still at the blocked entrance to Shaniku-sai's massive pinball park. Heck, as far as they knew, Eggman was still ravaging the planet for the Jikan. This only served to confuse them more.  
  
"Ames," spoke Sonic at last. "This was seven years ago.. wasn't it?"  
  
She nodded, nervously. "Yeah. That's not what's so disturbing though."  
  
"What could possibly be more disturbing than being sent back through time to fight the same fights over again?" he demanded.  
  
"That's just it!" Amy sprang to her feet, her little fists clenched and hovering anxiously under her chin. "The Jikan don't send people back in time! They just change the environment and resources and stuff like that! Which leaves just one explanation!"  
  
Sonic beat her to the punch, though he wasn't very reassured by it. "You mean.. I'm lost in my memories. The Jikan can't physically change people in the present, but they can definitely mess with my head."  
  
"Right! I dunno how, maybe my necklace did it.. somehow or other, you've been connected to the Jikan! Just like me!" she exclaimed. Her eyes lit up joyously at that proclamation, and Sonic failed to notice it.  
  
"Wait, like you?" he questioned. "So I'm talking to you? Right this second?" Suddenly understanding, a rush of emotion coursed through him. He tensed and began asking a stream of questions. "That means you're okay! Holy-- what happened to you? Where's Metal? Where ARE you? I can hardly remember my way around this planet, even though Furou told me where to look for the Jikan -- by the way, do you know where they're hiding? I wanna find them and you, save the day, and get back to Mobius ASAP! I already know I'm less than welcome here-- hey, how come I'm connected to the Jikan? Isn't that forbidden or something? I'd have thought Cronos would.... Amy? Hey Ames, are you listening to a WORD I'm saying??"  
  
Nope, she wasn't. Sonic paid careful attention to her face -- a dreamy smile, her fists clenched in excitement, an all-too-familiar gleam in her eye. All of the above were signs of impending doom. "Uh oh.."  
  
"SONIKKUUUU!!" In a matter of milliseconds, Amy closed the gap between them. She launched herself at Sonic and tackled him in a rib-crushing glomp. "I've missed you so much Sonikku! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" she squealed, nuzzling him affectionately.  
  
Sonic, meanwhile, struggled to get up and take gulps of air. "Sure thing, g-good to see you too. *cough* Don't get me wrong, but PLEASE lemme go so I can BREATHE.." he wheezed. To his extreme relief, Amy found herself and quickly released him, blushing horribly. She muttered a hushed apology as she helped him to his feet. "I thought you outgrew that.." he grumbled.  
  
A puckish twinkle glittered in her eyes. "We're reminiscing, aren't we?" she laughed, gesturing to herself and a much younger Sonic. "I couldn't help myself! Really, I'm so happy you're okay!"  
  
"Ames, you're talking to Sonic the Hedgehog, remember? Of course I'm okay! YOU, however, have been kidnapped by a deadly, psychotic robot, and there's no sign of where you are or what he's done to you or anything! Tell me, what's been happening to you?" He looked her dead in the eye and waited for some dramatic tale of horror.  
  
Instead, Amy waved him off, slightly put out. "I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, you know! I'm fine, he hasn't hurt me.. much." She rubbed her arms gingerly as she spoke. This was not unnoticed by Sonic, who felt a tingle of white-hot anger at the sight. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding! When I get my hands on that creep, the last thing he'll remember is my fist connecting with his head and knocking it clean off!" Then he proceeded to demonstrate by punching the air before him.  
  
Frankly, Amy was a bit shocked and flattered at Sonic's concern. She could feel a warm glow in her chest, collecting in the vicinity of her heart. Lightheaded, she insisted, "I'm okay, Sonikku, look, I'm right here!"  
  
"True, I'll give you that," he laughed, giving her a kind smile. "Speaking of, any idea why we've met up here?" Sonic turned to the pinball game, the entrance clogged by strategically placed shards of shrapnel. The young girl beside him stared long and hard at the scene, pondering the possibilities.  
  
"Maybe we're sharing this.. simply because it's a memory we share," she theorized.  
  
"Good point. But why this memory? I mean, we share lots of memories, don't we?"  
  
"Oh yeah, good point. Unless someone else shares this memory..." Here she trailed off. Unbeknownst to Sonic, she'd realized something, and the very thought sent a wave of terror down her spine.  
  
Sonic frowned and wondered out loud. "Yeah, but WHO else? There's no one here except you and me!"  
  
".. Sonikku... c-can you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" When he looked at Amy, he was surprised to find her shaking like a leaf. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's.. Sonikku, it's them..." She held up a quivering finger, pointing at the shrapnel. Pale, her pupils dilated out of terror, she continued stammering, "..... the en-engines... i-i-it's him!"  
  
Comprehension dawned on Sonic. His brow furrowed even more; now he could hear them too. Roaring in the distance, and quickly closing the gap. Before long, he would smash through the rubble heap, and snatch little Amy.. "Quick, get outta here!" Sonic shouted.  
  
Amy remained rooted to the spot, shuddering and glaring at the spikes before her. The only things standing between her and the worst nightmare she'd ever faced. The fire in her eyes flickered dimly. "Nuh uh.. it's n-not just a memory now. You have to leave."  
  
"Like I'm gonna leave you to face him alone!"  
  
"You have to," she choked, now on the verge of terrified sobs. "I have to face him. You have to go!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"SONIKKU!" she screamed, wrenching her gaze from the entrance and settling a glare on Sonic. Tears flew from her face, yet she refused to break down and remain helpless. "When he catches me, we're going to fight! I'm going to fight him! And when that happens, do you know who else is gonna be here? Think about it! We're connected to the Jikan, therefore, we're connected to HER!"  
  
"Oh man!" he cried, remembering one of Furou's warnings. By now the whine of rocket-powered engines was mere seconds away. "She doesn't know I'm here yet?"  
  
"She was knocked out or something! This will definitely get her attention though! And if she finds out you're here, she might try to kill you! So GO ALREADY!!"  
  
At Amy's words, Sonic felt like he was shoved backwards. He could feel his mind being torn away from something, and through the head-splitting pain, he thought he saw a shining missile crash through the debris.. Amy screamed... sounds of a fight... a strange trilling noise, like an exotic bird would make...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Amy..!" The word escaped his mouth as a dazed mumble. Sonic just about fell off his seat, the unexpected surprise snapping him back to consciousness. The world was a dark blur. His senses were fuzzy and dull. It took a very long second for him to adjust and realize where he was.  
  
Alone in Kataki's tent. The incense and candles had been blown out long ago. He could remember an eerie glow coming from the table just before passing out.. but upon glancing there, all that remained was the crystal ball. No light emenated from it at all.  
  
Come to think of it, there was hardly any light finding it's way into the tent. And where did Kataki get to? 'I have a few questions for her,' Sonic told himself. 'She's got something to do with connecting me to the timestream, I know it! Now where'd she get to?'  
  
His answer soon came. A sudden crack of light split the darkness and spilled onto the floor, accompanied by a cool night breeze. The small gust carried a voice with it.. no, two voices! Turning, all he saw was the partially open tent flap, and a feathery figure hastily blocking the light. This was interesting. Sonic leaned closer, quietly, and listened.  
  
"I'm very sorry you've lost your friend," simpered Kataki to someone. "I haven't seen him at all, but if I do, I promise--"  
  
"But you must've seen him! Sonic came this way, and I lost him around your tent!"  
  
A grin instantly cracked through his muzzle. "Tails!" he whispered. The little guy wasn't going to give up so easily! Sonic opted not to run out and reassure the little fox; instead, he'd find out why Kataki was so determined to hide him.  
  
"I was very busy cleaning up in here! Perhaps he ran past, I do remember a strong breeze passing by. I can't say for sure which way it went." The griff was starting to get exasperated. She gestured a touch too wildly to the surrounding booths. "The other vendors may know, go ask them!"  
  
"Please ma'am," Tails begged, "are you sure you didn't even hear anything? I have to find him, it's an emergency!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sure?!"  
  
"YES, I'm positive! Don't you believe me?"  
  
Sonic barely heard a disappointed sigh. "Sorry," muttered Tails. "It's about the crowds, my friend heard someone saying--"  
  
"Kitsune~~~~~!!" a distant voice cried.  
  
In surprise, Kataki started and stepped out of the opening. The light was cut off once again. This mildly irked Sonic, but that wasn't gonna stop him! He decided it was safe enough to leave his seat and creep closer...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Both Tails and Kataki looked towards the source of the cry. Down the booth-lined path, a little azure figure was racing to them, as fast as her legs could run. "Kitsune! Teirusu! Kitsune!!" she shouted.  
  
"Riyu? What's going on?" Tails called back.  
  
Some feet away, Riyu jumped into the air and soared overhead. She quickly touched down in the narrow space between Tails and Kataki, whirled around, and shoved Tails away. "Get away from her!" she demanded. The fox stumbled backward as the dragoon firmly planted herself between the two.  
  
"AAH! Hey stoppit! What for?" Tails demanded in reply.  
  
Riyu whirled around again, fixing Kataki with an icy glare. "You can't trust her! You can't trust any griffs! She's lying, I know it!"  
  
The sultry black ekisha returned the glare and comment with her own, her voice low and dripping with venom. "_What does a filthy scale-sack child know about trust?_"  
  
"_Plenty more than you do!_" Riyu retaliated.  
  
"_Oh yes, I agree._" Kataki refused to move, and indicated this by folding her arms and curling her paws into tight fists. Her golden eyes pierced into Riyu's amethyst gaze, holding her and refusing to let go. "_Indeed, you know how to break trust as though it were no stronger than a feather._"  
  
"_Lies, all lies! You're the ones who always lie and cheat to get what you want!_"  
  
"_You speak so hastily! Are you covering up yet another con the dragoons have pulled?_"  
  
By now, Riyu was literally shaking with fury. "_Don't you dare twist my words around. The fact you griffs constantly do that must mean something!_"  
  
"_More attempts at self-defense, by putting me in the spotlight. Shameful! But then, you ARE just a child..._"  
  
"_Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid!!_"  
  
This was going from bad to worse, and fast. Tails wasn't sure if this was an opportune time to act, but better now than too late. "Guys, please, we don't have time for this," he stepped in calmly, standing next to Riyu. The girls were shocked at first, but refrained from arguing any further; that didn't stop the glaring, though. "Miss, we just need an answer, plain and simple. Do you know where Sonic is?" asked Tails.  
  
Under her breath, Riyu scoffed for only Tails to hear. "Even if she did, she'll be lying through her beak."  
  
"I have told you already, young man," Kataki sighed. "I haven't seen Sonikku. Now be on your way, both of you! This petty arguing has tried my patience and energy, no thanks to that brat." She moved to go back inside, then paused as her paw touched the flap. "I should warn you, Teirusu. The company you keep isn't, shall we say... the most reputable on this planet."  
  
The griff glanced over her shoulder to see Riyu's face turn purple with anger. Satisfied, she proceeded to throw open the tent, making sure that she posed just right and a good shower of stardust flew into the sky.  
  
"Really now? That surprises me! Considering everything I just heard, I'm amazed you aren't the lowest of lowlifes around here!"  
  
Kataki realized her mistake too late. Casually standing with fists to his hips, Sonic winked smugly at her and waved to his companions. "Miss me?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
_Uuunnhh..... what.. what happened..? Vision... Sonikku! Sonikku!! Oh no, where is he??  
  
Settle down young one, you need your rest! He's no longer connected. He's out of harm's way.  
  
........ Who are you? Not Kuronosu... she's gone again.. not.. but who else could it be? Tell me your name!  
  
Gracious, you needn't be so rough. I promise you, I'm a friend and ally, and close comrade of Cronos, though she sometimes doesn't want to admit it! Stubborn old bird, isn't she?  
  
You sound nice.. and familiar. But I can't be sure. Who are you?  
  
Heh, and you're quite stubborn too! Very well. My name is Furou.  
  
Furou-san! You're the elder of the dragoons! G-gomen nasai, I didn't know!  
  
Never mind. Considering all you've been through, I understand. There's no need for formalities at this point anyway -- those are the least of our worries right now, ne?  
  
Good point. Arigatou gozaimasu, it's so nice to be able to talk to someone else for a change!  
  
I suppose even Cronos can be boring! Ha ha, but you should be careful, I am a doddering old windbag myself!  
  
Not at all, you're very nice, and funny! Say, you're the one I helped earlier - Kuronosu asked me to lend you some energy. Did it help much?  
  
Quite, and I thank you kindly. And by the way, you can call her Cronos if it's easier for you.  
  
Daijobu, I'm getting used to the language again. Besides... I don't think she likes it when people call her that...   
  
Hrrrrm. We still need to work with that.  
  
You mean, you know about..??  
  
I know a great many things, child. What I don't truly know is how to be rid of this hatred she feels. Perhaps we can work together!  
  
Yeah, two heads are better than one! ............  
  
**.. ..... .... .. ............ ...**  
  
...... what is this presence I feel?  
  
.... I'm scared.  
  
**.......... .. ....... ..... .. .................**  
  
This-- this is the cause.. it's him, isn't it? This is who we are fighting -- and the reason dear old Cronos hasn't spoken for some time!  
  
Yes Furou-san.. and I'm scared. H-he's going to hurt me...  
  
Hurt you?  
  
And Sonikku, and Tails and Riyu... NO!! Don't TOUCH me!!  
  
Nanda? What's happening?? Calm down!  
  
Leave me alone!! Don't you dare come any closer--.................  
  
Child! Speak to me!  
  
**.. . . . . . . . .................. . ....**  
  
... whatever you are.. you monster...  
  
**. . .......................**_  
  
*~*~*  
  
Insert awkward moment of silence. Kataki made no move, frozen and staring in disbelief at Sonic, who casually stepped out of the tent. He shook his head sadly, tutting, and patted the griff's shoulder. "You should've made sure I was tied up, too. Very sloppy, veeerry sloppy. I've seen even Eggman do better, right Tails?"  
  
It took a second for Tails to snap out of it. His whole face lit up with relief. "Sonic, you're okay!"  
  
His joyous proclamation seemed to snap the girls out of it too. Just as Riyu realized she was staring, the corner of her eye caught sight of Kataki rushing into her tent. Immediately her blood boiled. "C'mon guys, we can still catch her!" the dragoon cried. She prepared to launch forward with an attack, when Sonic paw closed around her arm and held her firmly. "Lemme go! Lemme at 'er! She kept you hostage AND insulted my family! I can't let her get away!!"  
  
"Easy, easy!" laughed Sonic, although he was staggering a bit from Riyu's efforts to escape. "Tails, a little assistance?"  
  
Tails couldn't resist an evil grin. "With pleasure," he cackled. Whirling his tails, he coptered to Riyu and took hold of both her arms. Then he rose a few feet into the air, leaving her dangling uselessly.  
  
Needless to say, she was NOT pleased. Riyu struggled with everything she had, and Tails had a time keeping his grip. "Put me down you baka kitsune!! Sonikku-san, why are you doing this?! That stupid griff's gonna get away with doing who knows what to you!"  
  
Sonic wasn't phased in the least. He just shrugged. "Sure, she tried to hold me in one place, but I'm free as a bird now. Besides, she may have been more help than otherwise."  
  
"How so?" Tails asked. Even Riyu paused to listen.  
  
The hedgehog paused, looking back to the tent. "I... was able to talk to Amy."  
  
"WHAT??" Forgetting his own hostage, Tails released her and landed by Sonic, eager to soak in as much info as possible. He easily ignored the shriek, thump, and groan (in that order) from Riyu's general direction. "Is she in there? Do the griffs have her? Does someone else have her? What's going on?"  
  
"Settle down!" he admonished with another laugh. "All I know for sure is that she's still alive. I couldn't talk with her long enough to find out where she is, or who's behind all this."  
  
"Oh.. well, at least that's some good news," said the fox, although he couldn't hide mild disappointment. Then he had another thought. "But if she's not here, how did you talk to her?"  
  
Sonic put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "That's one thing I can't figure out. We know Amy's connected to the timestream, right? I was too. We found each other in a memory..." Briefly he wondered how she was doing against Metal. They were locked in a heated fight last he saw... how did he appear there anyway? He did kidnap her just recently.. maybe that caused her to think of that memory. But it was so intense.. Sonic was saved from a silent-in-thought session by Riyu.  
  
The little dragoon struggled to her feet, rubbing her backside and shooting her most evil glares at Tails. "You are SO paying for that, kitsune.." she growled.  
  
All Tails found the courage to do was sweatdrop and laugh nervously.  
  
Satisfied, Riyu turned to the hedgehog. "You were connected to the timestream, ne? There's only one way to do that. You need a Jikan! And I have yours tucked away, remember?"  
  
The puzzle pieces fell into place. "Into the tent, now!!" Sonic ordered. There was a three-way stampede for Kataki's abode. The cloth was ripped aside, light shone into the small room, and a flurry of ebony feathers flew into their faces. They coughed and spat out the offending plumage, then glanced around the room.  
  
"NO!" snarled Riyu. "She's gone!"  
  
"Bet the Jikan is too," Tails grumbled.  
  
"Sure is. Look." A sullen hedgehog pointed out the large wooden table. An empty space was left where Kataki's crystal ball once sat. "I should've known! Since when does a stupid crystal ball glow red??"  
  
"... huh?" Tails blinked.  
  
Sonic gave his friends a brief summary of what happened. He left out some details about his vision with Amy, thinking this wasn't the time or place to discuss what happened there. The atmosphere had taken a frustrated turn by the time Sonic finished.  
  
Riyu was the first to fume. "You see?! You can't trust griffs! They lie and cheat and are probably sapping Kuronosu-sama's energy the most! Using a Jikan to tell fortunes.. what a disgrace!!"  
  
"All the more reason to catch her," Tails affirmed, examining the scattered feathers now resting on the floor. "She can't be too far -- these feathers were still floating when we got here. No Sonic, wait!" he cried as Sonic moved to rev up and bolt out. The hedgie came close to tripping, but managed to steady himself.  
  
"Sorry bud, we can't wait!"  
  
"No, Riyu overheard something and we hafta warn you!"  
  
"Well, make it quick," he complied, albeit tapping his foot impatiently. Grateful, Tails nodded and gave Riyu the floor. She took it, very seriously.  
  
"When me and Tails were looking around, I overheard some people. They were all excited, so I asked them what happened. They said they had entered a contest to find you and get your necklace!"  
  
"ExCUSE me??"  
  
"Shaniku-sai people can be a little crazy..."  
  
"But how do they know about my necklace??" asked Sonic, incredulous.  
  
Tails took a turn. "That's just it, they don't know it's really a Jikan, they were told it was just a worthless necklace. Whoever made up the contest promised a big cash reward for it! And besides, you know how these people are, they'll do anything to meet you face-to-face!"  
  
Suddenly, Sonic was more fearful of the crowds than before. Although Riyu had the necklace they wanted, he had a gut feeling these were rabid fans who would do anything to get the prize, which included himself. And he knew someone was after the Jikan -- no one else would go to so much trouble for a little trinket that could be found at any fair booth. "Okay then, here's the plan," he said. "You two hunt down that griff and her Jikan. I don't want to start any mobs by being here, so I'm gonna sneak out and wait. If you manage to find her, or even if you don't, get out of here ASAP, especially you Riyu. We can't afford to lose that necklace."  
  
"Wakari," Riyu nodded. "I getcha."  
  
"Hey, what if we find whoever's behind the contest?" asked Tails. "Should we take him out?"  
  
"Nuh uh, there's no telling how tough he'll be. You find him, you come and find me, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Let's do this!"  
  
"I'll agree with you just this once, kitsune!"  
  
"Move out troops!"  
  
Of course, as soon as those words left Sonic's mouth, a timely interruption changed everything.  
  
A brilliant flash of light from outside was soon followed by an earth-shattering roar that ripped through Shaniku-sai. One could barely hear people screaming abouve the waning explosion. Completely caught off guard, the triad tore out of the tent, hearts racing, searching for the source. Their answer wasn't far away. A pilliar of smoke rose into the night, accompanied by flickers of flame. Its origin: the pinball game. They stared in shock for a moment.  
  
"Okaay... new plan," Sonic growled, the people's cries for help ringing in the air.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The one jubilant setting turned to a scene of fire and destruction. All was swept away in chaotic noise and mess, as the people screamed in fear and ran for safety. The uppermost area of the pinball game was reduced to burning, twisted shrapnel, which was quickly falling apart and raining down on terrified patrons below. Through the smoke, small mechanical shapes scurried into the confusion, targeting as many helpless hostages as they could.  
  
"_Hurry Nabeki-chan! Don't let go of my paw!_" cried a mother dog. She and her pup were being jostled by the panicked crowd, and they couldn't find Nabeki's father anywhere.  
  
Nabeki whimpered and tightened her grip. "_Mama! Let's go find Sonikku-san! He saved me last time, I'm sure he can save everyone!_" she suggested.  
  
"_We have to find your father first,_" her mother asserted.  
  
"_But Sonikku-san could--_"  
  
"_He could be anywhere, sweetie! Now stay close!_"  
  
Obedient little Nabeki did as she was told. Actually, she noticed it was becoming easier to keep up with her mother. The crowd was thinning.. a tingling sensation crawled up the pup's spine. Instinct told her to turn around.. "_AAH!! Mama, get down, quick!!_" she screamed, throwing herself at her mother and sending them both crashing to the ground. A spinning blade narrowly missed their heads as they fell.  
  
Looking up, the canines froze in fear. An entire fleet of Kamakama came trundling out of the smoke, shooting their weapons at everyone and everything. Three of them were advancing on Nabeki and her mother, all with red-tinted eyes, all trained on the two. The mother was swift to scoop up her daughter and shield the young one with her own body. "_Don't come any closer!_" she warned, even though she had no battle or escape plans.  
  
But someone else did. The Kamakama trio had no time to defend themselves, as three silhouetted figures dropped from above and made short work of the badniks. Nabeki squirmed out of her mother's hold, to catch a glimpse at their saviors. A dragoon, a fox, and a hedgehog! "_Sonikku-san! He's here Mama, I knew he'd come!_" she squealed happily, beaming at her mother's shellshocked face.  
  
"_Oh.. oh my! It's really him..!_"  
  
The three had craned their necks back to search in the smoke above. All of the Kamakama froze in their tracks upon Sonic's timely arrival. They were ready to attack the instant he moved, and fortunately, Sonic knew it. He didn't budge, but he whispered a plan to his comrades. "Okay guys, these badniks look like they mean business. They'll be coming after me first. You take care of whoever's hanging around, then gimme some backup. I have a feeling an old friend of ours is up there. Kapeesh?"  
  
"Kapeesh," they replied.  
  
"Right... let's GO!!"  
  
Sonic crouched and sprang into the air, and the Kamakama launched countless volleys of whirling blades after him. He simply curled into a spin and deflected all of the blows. Some came flying down towards Nabeki and her mother.  
  
"_Quick, move!_" cried Riyu. She and Tails each grabbed both dogs and dragged them away, barely dodging discarded blades as they tumbled down. They came to a relatively shady spot next to the vendor's control booth. Nabeki's mother was shaking badly by the time they'd stopped. She was still curled protectively around Nabeki, crouched on the ground and leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Can you calm her down?" Tails asked tersely. "I'm going in to help Sonic!"  
  
"No problem, but leave some for me!" Riyu winked at the fox's retreating form, then turned to the dogs, kneeling. "_There's no need to worry, everything's gonna be fine. Will you be okay staying here?_"  
  
"_Y-yes.. thank you..._" she replied uncertainly.  
  
Nabeki piped up, "_Sonikku-san's gonna save us, right? And you, and the fox?_"  
  
"_You bet! But you hafta stay here where it's safe!_" She smiled at the pair before rising and shooting off into the fray. Nabeki watched her leave, an odd gleam in her eyes.  
  
"_I wanna help save everyone too..._"  
  
*~*~*  
  
It seemed as though the badniks had no end. They closed in on Sonic from all sides. However, equalling their numbers was a sea of bobbing flowers that littered the ground below, representing the defeated robots. Sonic was slowly making his way up to the top of the game, and the Kamakama were more of an annoyance than a threat. He spun constantly to protect himself, so he had a little trouble focusing on a direct path up. "I gotta admit though," he commented, countering another wave of blades, "you 'bots are really stubborn! I'm kicking your butts, and you're still coming for me!"  
  
Normally his cocky remarks would have little effect on the mindless badniks. This was a little different. This time, their eyes became completely red, and their attacks flew much faster than before. It nearly caught Sonic off guard. 'Man, for illusions from the past, they're really touchy! This keeps up, I'll never make it up there!'  
  
"Here we come Sonic!" a friendly voice called. Tails was flying at top speed, unafraid and ready for a fight. He literally dive-bombed into a swarm of Kamakama, and soon there were mechanical parts flying in all directions, leaving a trail of flowers behind.  
  
"I told you to leave some for me, you stupid kitsune!!" Riyu plowed through another crowd, her legs and arms kicking and punching any robot in her way. Puffs of smoke were all that remained of the poor Kamakama that fell victim to her attacks. She leaped back and forth like a rabbit, drawing a good portion of the fleet away from Sonic and towards herself and Tails.  
  
With the badniks distracted, Sonic was able to make progress. "Way to go guys, keep at it!" he shouted back to them. Then he cleared out what few robots were still focused on him, and jumped from ledge to ledge to ledge, until he reached the highest one.  
  
"You thought you had defeated me in the jungle, eh Sonic? Hah! This time I have you right in my trap! There's no escape this time!  
  
Sonic was hardly surprised at the sight before him. Perched in a box-like console, which had attatched itself to the topmost frame of the arena, Eggman crowed at his arch-nemesis with pure, evil confidence. The hedgehog didn't expect him to recall their fight in the dragoon village, however, that point didn't really matter at the moment. The flickering light of the scattered flames cast a menacing sheen across Eggman's thick glasses. He grinned, typing away at a few buttons. "There's no way you'll be able to reach me, so why not surrender right now and save yourself some trouble?"  
  
"Feh! I know you're just an illusion. What harm can you be?" Sonic commented cockily. His smirk widened when Eggman grit his teeth in anger.  
  
"You dare to call the illustrious Dr. Eggman a mere illusion? It's about time I teach you a very hard, painful, final lesson!" Several hatches along the bottom of his console slid open. From them came a platoon of bombs, raining down on the hedgehog below.  
  
He leaped aside, easily missing them; they exploded on contact, not enough to seriously damage the metallic platform, but would have easily burned through fur and flesh. Some missed the ledge and plummeted towards the Kamakama army below. Sonic remembered his friends and shouted to them, "Hey guys! Heads up, incoming!!" He could hear a surprised cry, probably Riyu's, followed by kabooms and rumbles that shook the entire arena. And more bombs were coming! Sonic acted without thinking; he jumped and used his homing attack on the bombs as they fell, gradually launching himself towards his enemy. He was lucky enough to escape the explosions before they could hurt him badly. Soon, nothing was between him and Eggman; his bomb supply stopped dead. One more attack would send this illusion back to wherever it came from!  
  
"Rrrr, you infernal hedgehog... take this!" Eggman punched a bright red button, which opened one more hatch. Another bomb emerged from it.. one shaped like a beetle shell with tiny claw-like legs. It aimed straight for Sonic, and with incredible accuracy, managed to latch onto his back, even as he spun! He stopped in shock and dropped back to the platform, reaching for the device without success.  
  
"What the heck is this??" he growled. "Spill the beans Eggman, you know you want to!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of tails swiped through the last Kamakama. The owner of said tails was breathing heavily from the scuffle. The badniks were no trouble, but man, there were a lot! "At least the bombs've stopped.. think we got 'em all?" he asked the dragoon some distance away.  
  
She was panting as well, and proceeded to collapse on her rear with a sigh. "Yattaze... yeah, pretty sure we did..."  
  
"Tails! Hey Tails, gimme a hand, I need an airlift!" a faint voice shouted from up high. The fox in question snapped to attention.  
  
"Hang on Sonic, I'm coming!" he called back, whirling his tails and shooting off to the rescue.  
  
Riyu moved to get up. "Wait up for me--" she started. Then she looked up and saw a flurry of bombs closing on her. She shrieked and jumped aside, and was forced to jump again as more bombs came down. "What the heck is Egguman doing up there??"  
  
Another shriek from the ground grabbed her attention. The blue dragoon angled her previous jump, dropping like a stone and landing roughly on her clawed feet. Her legs were not happy, but neither was the owner of that shriek. Riyu caught sight of the little green-clad puppy, out in the open and away from her mother. Nabeki was surrounded by explosions! She whimpered and whined, running in circles and avoiding injury, as her mother could only watch in horror. "_Hold on!_" Riyu shouted.  
  
She was off like a shot, skimming the ground and aimed directly at Nabeki. She grabbed her within seconds, cut a sharp right turn to dodge a bomb, another left, then a jump! They landed back in the safe spot. Before the puppy could reunite with her mother, Riyu grasped her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "_Why on Little Planet were you out there? It's dangerous!_" she chastised.  
  
"_I-I wanted to help you, so when the kabooms st-topped, I ran out.._" she stuttered. Her all-natural puppy-eyes won Riyu over, and she softened.  
  
"_That's very kind and brave of you, but I dunno how you can--_"  
  
"Help!! Riyu, we need you!"  
  
"Aw man, what now?" she groaned, looking up at the kitsune flying above. He was dropping very slowly, holding a very tense Sonic by the wrists. Riyu sensed something was very wrong by the way Sonic was sweating bullets. "Guys, what happened?"  
  
Tails explained as they landed. "There's a bomb on Sonic's back! If he moves too fast, the windspeed passing his quills is gonna trigger it, and it's curtains!"  
  
"I'd rather not think of that right now!" Sonic growled. He crouched to make his back more accessible. "Can you guys find some way to get it off or defuse it or something? We don't have much time!" More explosions rocked the arena, chasing off the last few straggling patrons. Nabeki's mother was about to follow suit.  
  
"_Wait, we're safe here!_" Nabeki protested as she watched the frantic trio.  
  
Riyu carefully used her claws to pry the metal shell off of the bomb. Inside was an incomprehensible mess of wires and lights and sensors, all small enough to fit on Sonic's back. "It's gotta be extra-sensitive now, we gotta be careful not to set anything off," she sighed.  
  
Tails' eyes narrowed to slits. He reached into his sock and pulled out a small screwdriver, which he used to gently move some wires aside for a clearer view. "Can't break the legs off either, they're connected to the trigger too," he groaned. "We hafta figure out which wire to cut. You've done anything like this before?"  
  
"Er, no.. but it can't be too hard to figure out!" Riyu sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry, but that's not at all encouraging.."  
  
"Well excuuuuuse me for never working with explosives before!"  
  
"Funny! With that temper of yours, you should be the leading expert!"  
  
"STUFF IT!"  
  
"See what I mean??"  
  
A particulary large kaboom detonated close by. "Would you two quit fighting and get this thing off me??" a shaking hedgehog pleaded. Riyu and Tails yipped and went back to work.  
  
Nabeki's mother was uneasy. "_I'm not sure how safe we are, Nabeki-chan.._"  
  
Some minutes later, the two techno-kids finally agreed on the wire to cut. It was the smallest wire buried beneath everything else, and they could only see it by holding the rest of the wires aside, which left no hands free. There was no other safe way to cut just that wire. "Now what, baka genius?" Riyu commented sardonically.  
  
"Everything going okay?" Sonic whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Oh yeah, great! No worries!" chirped Tails, then he turned back to Riyu, glowering. "The wire looks weak enough, and you've got claws, so pull it!"  
  
She manouvered her claws to reach the key wire. However, every time she did, she was forced to let go of some wires, which blocked her clear path. "Rggh! I can't risk it!" she hissed at last.  
  
"C'mon, keep trying," Tails encouraged.  
  
"No way, I'm not gonna be responsible for blowing Sonikku-san to smithereens!"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Then keep quiet while I think of something!"  
  
"You aren't the only one helping him, yanno!"  
  
"I might as well be!"  
  
"_Is this it?_"  
  
They stopped. Nabeki had managed to come between them unnoticed, and was currently reaching her tiny paw for the wire. She had no trouble at all. She glanced at the two innocently. "_This is the wire you need?_"  
  
"_Uuh, y-yeah, that's it,_" Riyu stammered, still rather surprised. Tails guessed what was happening and nodded as well.  
  
Nabeki grinned with childlike confidence and swiftly tugged the wire loose. It gave a pathetic fizzle, and a few heartstopping seconds later, the lights and sensors powered down. The legs lost their grip, and the mine clattered to the ground. Sonic stopped shaking.  
  
"Oh man.. you did it," he gasped, rising to his feet. He swiped the sweat off his brow. "Thanks a bundle guys, I really owe you one!" He turned and grinned at his friends (who were still staring into space and feeling rather dumb) before racing out with a cheer. "Finally, I can run again! Time for some payback!!"  
  
The sounds of battle echoed from above. Nabeki was swept up in her proud mother's arms. The little pup was fit to burst: she had helped save the day! She had helped save Sonic's life! Her mother happily swung her around in circles, praising and laughing, as the bombs gradually came to a stop, and a final explosion rocked the pinball game from on high.  
  
During all this, Tails and Riyu continued to gape at each other in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cutting it off there, just because I think a humorous ending is in order! X3 I still don't entirely like this chapter.. but the next few are gonna get good, I promise! *cackles with glee* They don't call me the Dramatic Fanatic for nothin'!  
  
NEXT TIME: So where'd that griff get to anyway? Oh well, moving on! Don't'cha hate it when you gotta do something you really don't wanna do? Then you can relate to Sonic! Another Jikan awaits, and it's in the last place he'd want to be! Still, the locals seem nice.. at least some of them... like the ones without razor sharp TEETH! STAY TUNED! 


	11. Tidal Tempest 1: Diving In

(grabs everyone in the most ubar glomp of all time) I'M BAAAAAAAACK!!! I can't believe how long it's taken me!! Oh man, please forgive me! College was turning into a real nightmare! SMEG, I'm glad that's done for now.. even though I haven't written in a good long while, I was definitely ironing out the details on several stories! Namely this one! I think I know where to go from here! So updates will no longer be spaced 4 months apart!  
  
Mewse: Not until September, anyway.  
  
¬¬ Yes, well, thank you for reminding me that the nightmare isn't quite over.  
  
Mewse: It's like Wes Craven but funnier!  
  
Because it's at my expense?  
  
Mewse: EEEYUP! X3 is Piko-Piko'd into the nearest wall  
  
AAAANYWAY. I can't wait to get this underway. Really, if anyone at all is still reading this, I promise the action and drama will be worth it! Namely for fans of Amy! But I've said too much!  
  
Oh, before I forget! A few people to thank! Namely Rachie, Mie, the grand folk from DA and from the SegaSonic RP, Canderous, Rob, The Review Guy, Meganium Girl, ShadowsChicks, and Jen (whom I declare to be my official beta-reader for this story! You heard me Jen! X3)! You all help me keep writing! Thanks so much for your support!   
  
Enough formalities. (grabs a cane like the Captain from MXC and directs the charge) GIT IT ON!  
  
----------  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
----------  
  
When Sonic came soaring down from on high, he was relieved to see that his Shaniku-sai fan club wasn't waiting to greet him. The only fans who'd stayed anywhere near the pinball game were Nabeki and her mother. He didn't mind them at all. (Little does he know that Nabeki helped save his life just a few minutes ago!) As he approached ground level, his thoughts returned to the quick battle he'd just won. Something about it bothered him..  
  
-----  
Eggman was shocked to see Sonic return from parts unknown, spinning at top speed and remaining in one piece. That wasn't supposed to happen! "You! How did you escape??" he yelled, his voice rising above the last few explosions.  
  
The hedgehog stopped spinning and hung in space for a moment to smirk at his nemesis. "What's it matter? I'm here now!" he boasted. "And it's time for you to blow up, as always!"  
  
He resumed spinning and shot at the unprotected console. Razor spines met steel hull. Sonic felt the familiar tingle of heat as the raw friction he created quickly melted and broke through the tough alloy. This lasted only a few moments, then he was shooting forward again. Now he buzzed and spun inside the machine itself, careful to hit as many important-looking wires as he could find. Sparks flew in all directions, alarms blared in his ears! A crackling hiss, followed by a series of pops, gave Sonic his cue to leave.  
  
He continued his spin attack until he cut another hole near his custom-drilled entrance. As soon as he hit fresh air, Sonic uncurled and took satisfied gasps, smirking. The smoke and sparks from the machine left marks on his skin and fur, but they were nothing. No matter how many times he did it, annihilating one of Eggman's inventions never grew tiring.  
  
The whole process would have been business as usual, if not for Eggman. By now he was usually ranting and panicking whilst taking off in his hovercraft. Of course, this was an illusion of Eggman from the past, so Sonic couldn't really expect the same thing. However, what did occur was something slightly out-of-the-ordinary. The doctor didn't flail and panic, nor did he rant and shout promises of ultimate destruction at his nemesis. Instead, with his creation crumbling around him, Eggman gave an infuriated shudder, and glared daggers at Sonic. His voice took a menacing tone.  
  
"**Practice caution, you infernal rodent. Both you and the girl will die. This I guarantee.**"  
  
Then it burst into flames and fell apart. Sonic had cleared the explosion and turned to give Eggman a questioning look while hanging in space. Smoke and embers swirled around him, his eyes watered, forced to shut them tight.. by the time he could comfortably open them again, gravity had already taken its toll. He'd dropped too far down to see the doctor.  
-----  
  
Sonic landed as gracefully as possible, wondering about Eggman's statement. 'The girl? He doesn't mean Amy! How would an illusion know about her anyway? Still...'  
  
Bits of ash drifted down from above. What few fires were left were slowly sputtering and dying where they flickered. The entire pinball game was broken and left in ruin; the clean cuts of Kamakama blades through various machinery made it clear what was responsible. All was quiet.. the quiet atmosphere of victory.  
  
"_You did it!!_" a high-pitched voice broke the silence, but didn't interrupt the mood. Sonic turned to the voice, only to find a black-and-brown furball latch onto his waist with no intent of letting go.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Nabeki was laughing nonstop. She looked up at her hero with shining brown eyes and a wide smile. "_You did it! You stopped Egguman and saved EVERYONE! Sonikku-san, you're my hero!_"  
  
Even though he didn't understand a word she said, he suddenly thought this situation was becoming uncomfortably familiar. "O-okay, uh, time to go back to see Mom now," he stated hurriedly, ushering the puppy back to her mother. He then realized this was the same puppy he'd rescued when the Kamakama first appeared. Recognition made him smile at the dogs, and extreme relief only added to that -- the older canine gently pried Nabeki from his arm with an understanding grin. Tails and Riyu, who had stopped gaping only seconds ago, met them by the vendor's booth. While they were still a bit embarassed about their last squabble, they knew to give credit where it was due. Both geniuses flashed the pup a pair of thumbs-up, causing her to glow beet-red.  
  
They were all visibly weary; now that the battle was won, they could afford to do so. As spectators slowly filtered back to the devastated attraction, Nabeki's mother gave Sonic and his friends a very kind, warm look. "_My daughter has only heard of your heroic deeds, Sonikku-san,_" she grinned, "_but she has never experienced it firsthand. I'm so glad to know she will truly appreciate your hard work. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us! If there's anything I could do to repay you, please, let me know._"  
  
An awkward silence passed. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, exchanged questioning looks, then turned to Riyu and said simultaneously, "Huh?"  
  
It took visible effort for Riyu to resist laughing. "Short-form, she's VERY grateful for our saving the day, and Nabeki, her daughter. She wants to repay us," the dragoon translated.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh," the pair nodded with understanding.  
  
"I haven't taken repayments for being a good guy yet, so why start now?" grinned Sonic. "How d'you say 'thanks but no thanks'?"  
  
Riyu laughed. "Leave it to me," she saluted, and proceeded to politely turn down the offer.  
  
Then Tails looked to the sky, noting the fading velvety black of the night turning to dawn. "Wow, how long've we been awake?" As if his body had just realized this, a lump of air caught in his throat, blocking it for a moment. There was only one way to be rid of that. The invading bubble of air slowly escaped as a loud, exhausted yawn. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them tiredly. "Obviously long enough..."  
  
His yawn triggered a series of the same reaction among his friends. Sonic went so far as to stretch as well. "Maaaan.. a good sleep sounds great right about now," he groaned. "Let's crash... we can find what we came here for when we're rested up..." He and Tails slowly began trudging off to find a resting spot outside of the park. Riyu, instead, opted to hang back and formally say their goodbyes for them.  
  
Nabeki rubbed her eyes as she turned to her mother. "_Mama, can Sonikku-san and his friends sleep at our house?_" she requested with a hopeful smile.  
  
Her mother moved to nod, then paused, reconsidering. She had to stop herself from looking at Riyu -- she managed a small glance, and prayed it went unnoticed. "_I'm sorry Nabeki-chan, but we have to find your father first. I'm betting he's waiting outside of Shaniku-sai for us, then we can go home._"  
  
"_But can't Sonikku-san come with us?_"  
  
"_He's very busy.._" She couldn't explain the true reason why she was so reluctant. Despite how bad a reputation the dragoons had, this one was so kind to them, and she was obviously allied with Sonic. The rumors could be false after all. Still, nagging uncertainty nibbled at her judgement, which she couldn't ignore. And the protection of her family came first, always. But would an innocent child understand?  
  
What she didn't realize was that the dragoon child had heard the conversation. To her surprise, Riyu spoke up, tired but encouraging. "_It's true Nabeki-chan, we have lots to do still. Maybe we can visit next time! Can you wait until then?_"  
  
Nabeki couldn't hide her disappointment. "_I guess.._" she sighed.  
  
"_Hey, cheer up! You did great today! We couldn't have saved Sonikku-san without you, yanno!_" Riyu grinned.  
  
This brought a sparkle back to Nabeki's eyes. "_Thank you, Riyu-san,_" she cheered. "_You're a nice dragoon, not like the others we heard about!_"  
  
"_N-Nabeki-chan!_"  
  
"_Never mind, it's okay,_" Riyu laughed lightly. Shock was still present on her mother's face, so the girl continued. "_She's just a child, and a very brave one at that! You should be proud of her._"  
  
The dog hesitated, wondering briefly what Riyu was thinking now. But she couldn't work up the nerve to speak her concern. "_Oh yes, Nabeki-chan was very courageous today,_" she smiled back awkwardly. "_Papa would love to hear about your adventure, wouldn't he?_"  
  
"_Yeah! Let's go tell him everything!_" The puppy was soon skipping away from the destroyed arena, excitedly going over the events of the day. "_About the game, and how Sonikku-san saved us twice, and about Riyu-san, and the scary bombs! Oh, g'bye Riyu-san!_" she suddenly spun around and waved madly. "_I hope you'll be safe on your adventure! Come ON Mama, Papa's waiting!_"  
  
"_I'm coming, you scamp!_" her mother chuckled back. "_Fare well, Riyu. We'll keep you in our thoughts as you travel._" She smiled weakly and chased after her energetic daughter. Riyu waved to them until they disappeared around the corner. Then, staring into space for a moment, she stopped smiling and drifted after her friends.

----------  
  
_Child.. wake up! Are you all right? He's broken his connection to the Jikan! Answer me this instant, Amy-chan!  
  
........ Furou.. san?  
  
Oh thank the Almighty, you're alive. You had me worried! What happened to you? Did he hurt you?  
  
Yes... every time..... everything hurts..  
  
Monstrous creature... I wish I could be there to help you.  
  
A friendly voice is helping me lots. Thank you for being there, Furou-san..  
  
Douitashimashite, Amy-chan. Get whatever rest you can, we are due for a jump in time. Although, with this last stunt he pulled, I'm not sure..  
  
No... Kuronosu doesn't have enough strength either. She's resting. The cycle will be delayed..  
  
That shouldn't be a problem--  
  
It's all my fault...  
  
Eh? What is, child?  
  
Everything... if it wasn't for me, Little Planet would be at peace! The Jikan wouldn't have been stolen again, he would have left Sonikku alone, the cycle wouldn't be delayed, and no one would have been hurt! I-I'm so... I cause so much trouble!  
  
Amy-chan, that's not true at all! You're just tired.  
  
No, I've thought about it since I met Sonikku in our memory. All I do is cause him trouble. He's had to save me so much, a-and I've always known he could do it! But this is d-different! He's going to be hurt! All because of me! He needs to -- to leave before --  
  
Aaaah, I see now. Say no more, my dear.. dry your tears. Ojisan Furou knows what's troubling you!  
  
.... n-nani?  
  
Listen very closely to this piece of advice. Ready?  
  
.. Uh-huh..  
  
Whatever you do, Amy-chan.. until the hatred is gone, you must ignore her.  
  
What..??  
  
Believe me, I know what she's doing to you.  
  
I don't understand..  
  
Do not listen to her any longer. Listen only to your heart. While she may try to divide it, she can never change it._

----------  
  
The sun was high in the sky by the time Tails stirred awake. The three furries had chosen to camp out away from Shaniku-sai, in the wide open grassy plain. Factors that lead to their choice included soft grassy bedding, a fair distance from the main cobblestone road, and complete exhaustion. The morning sun hadn't bothered them in the least. They'd collapsed and curled up quite happily. Now, Tails was the first to rise it seemed, later that afternoon. He sat up with a gaping, quiet yawn and peered about.  
  
Nothing had changed about the scenery. That was odd; he was sure Riyu mentioned that the time warp would occur at sunrise. Was she wrong? His tails switched a bit in excitement -- maybe he could poke fun at her about it! She certainly owed it to him. He'd never met someone so rude, let alone a rude girl. Tails looked about in search of the azure reptilian, and luckily, he didn't have to look far.  
  
It turns out that he wasn't the first to awaken. Riyu was already up. The foxling spotted her sitting on the rise of a gentle hill, amidst the tall grass swaying in a breeze. She was looking back and forth, first staring into the gradually turning sky above, then down to her feet for a few seconds, then up again. Her back was turned to him and Sonic, who, by the way, was still snoozing nearby. Tails couldn't help wondering.. she seemed distant. Was she homesick? Nothing had upset her. Wait..  
  
"You can't trust her! You can't trust any griffs! She's lying, I know it!"  
  
"I should warn you, Teirusu. The company you keep isn't, shall we say... the most reputable on this planet."  
  
Kataki really riled her up. He had no idea what they'd argued at each other, but looking at the dragoon now, it must've been bad. True to his nature, Tails decided to find out what was going on, and what better way to learn something than to talk and ask questions?  
  
She was startled briefly by the sound of his spinning appendages, but soon calmed herself. She even seemed to go stiff as he flew near, and curled her knees to her chest when he landed and sat cross-legged next to her. Riyu's eyes were fixed in the distance, where a large body of water rested beyond the plain and glittered in the sunlight. "Konnichiwa, kitsune," she mumbled.  
  
"Uhh.. g'mornin'," he replied uncertainly, but smiling. Riyu could hear it in his voice. Only then did she face him, curious.  
  
"You're awfully happy." The statement held a suspicious tone to it. Whether Tails noticed it or not, she didn't know. He only laughed.  
  
"I've always been a morning person. Sonic can't understand it either." The smile faded just a bit. "You don't seem to be one for mornings.." he began, leaving apparent what he wanted to talk about.  
  
Her response was a gentle snort and half-amused smirk. "Well, in case you didn't notice, it's not really morning anymore." Riyu wore a mischievous, smug expression, a face Tails was quickly getting used to.  
  
"Aw, you know what I mean!" he retorted, flushing. "Don't change the subject, Riyu. Why're you so upset all of a sudden?"  
  
There, a blunt question. She couldn't beat around the bush anymore, and she knew it. Still wearing that half-hearted smirk, she sighed and kept gazing at the dirt. A beat passed, and then she spoke, almost to herself. "Kataki no baka... demo.. she was right. The dragoons have a horrible reputation. Everyone thinks we're immoral, thieving low-lives who think of no one else but ourselves. It's not true at all, of course! You were there, we weren't anything like that to you or Sonikku-san, right?" she asked with a fervent nod.  
  
Tails was a bit surprised. "No, of course not! You were really nice to us." He thought of her attitude towards him being less than nice, but told himself to forget it. That wasn't the issue at hand. Maybe later. "You don't believe what everyone thinks, do you?"  
  
The horrified shock in her eyes blazed to life. A glint of red light flashed, seemingly from her necklace. She leaped up, hovering some feet above the ground, and let Tails have it. "No, thank you, I DON'T believe what everyone else thinks! I know the truth! I know it's the griffs spreading such awful rumors! What frustrates me is why no one else believes it! No matter what anyone does, any other dragoons, any friends, what few we have, nothing will change it! Furou-san and Niisan have tried, so's everyone else, but it's no good! The others are too scared of us to see the truth! Well, not anymore! Just you watch! I'll be the one to make everyone see! The griffs are the real scum here, not the dragoons! So they'd better watch their backs, because one slip in the right time and place is all I need to expose their whole scheme!!"  
  
Tails only kept eye contact with her. He was too caught off-guard to do much of anything else. Even after Riyu stepped down, the blaze dimming, and sat once more, he couldn't find words to say. The young fox watched her once furious facade droop, returning to its depressed state.  
  
"Let them feel like this," Riyu croaked. A strange sense of pain clouded her eyes. "Let them feel so.. alone. See how they like it."  
  
The wind whistled past, reflecting the somber mood surrounding the girl. Tails brushed his unruly locks of fur from his eyes. "Well, if I may correct you on one little fact," he said offhandedly.  
  
Riyu's head whipped up, revealing a glassy gaze. "What?" she snapped.  
  
He paid it no mind and told her with a grin. "You're not alone. Sonic 'n' me are right here!"  
  
Her violet eyes blinked the tears away. She regarded the fox in what appeared to be disbelief, which soon gave way to overwhelming gratitude. "Kitsune, you know what I mean!" she scolded, but a bright toothy grin and a laugh betrayed her thanks. The look was priceless, and Tails would remember that look for whenever he needed to brighten up. After all, this was one of the few times thus far she'd given him a friendly face of any sort.  
  
Their moment was interrupted then, by a strangled cry coming from the cobblestone road leading away from the fair.

----------  
  
"S'okay, take your time! I'll give you a head start!" Sonic called to the figure racing down the road. He took a moment to chuckle at these developments, then lowered himself into a warm up routine. If anything, Sonic was confident when it came to speed. There wasn't a snowball's chance in you-know-where of his target getting away!  
  
Tails and Riyu arrived on the scene just as Sonic was tapping the tips of his trainers against the ground, warmed up and ready to run. The extra snugness his toes felt only made him more eager to get going. "Hey guys! Wanna play some tag?" he offered playfully.  
  
"Uh.. tag?" The dragoon blinked, wondering what a bloodcurdling scream and tag had to do with anything.  
  
"What's going on?" Tails asked, to the point. "Who screamed?"  
  
"Oh that! It was one of the carnies from Shaniku-sai out for an afternoon jog." Now Sonic was shifting from one leg to the other in his slight impatience. "Actually, it was the cat who ran the pinball game. I think he has something we need. Really jumpy though! Soon as I saw him, he panicked and took off. Any ideas?"  
  
"Depends. What'd he have?" asked Riyu. She peered further down the path, where sure enough, the fuzzy outline of a cat pelted towards the giant lake as fast as he could.  
  
Sonic snickered. "A little round sphere wrapped up in that fortune-teller's cloth."  
  
A beat. Then all three whooped and tore after the poor feline.

----------  
  
It didn't take long for Sebiru (or "Sebi-kun", as he was referred to previously) to realize he was running a very hopeless race. Trying to run away from the fastest creature ever known on this planet was like trying to run from your own shadow. On the other hand, he wasn't about to wait for the beating of his life to be handed to him on a silver platter! He knew Sonic recognized the orb he carried. He'd seen the hedgehog fight.  
  
Nope, running was definitely the favorable option. Maybe futile, but at the very least he could live a few minutes longer. It didn't feel so great -- his breaths came short in attempt to keep up with his racing heart. And his legs were ready to collapse beneath him. Sebiru wanted to drop; he was starting to feel faint.  
  
Then he thought of another, even less favorable fate that awaited him if he didn't deliver this package.  
  
Earlier, in the wee hours of the morning, that gorgeous ekisha swooped into his booth and shoved her crystal ball into his paws. She'd rushed him instructions to bring it to Arashumi, where she would pick it up. She left just as the ornament gave a bright flash, and all was chaos when the badniks attacked again.  
  
Sebiru knew that this crystal ball held a very precious treasure. More importantly, he knew that Kataki could use its power. The thought of what she could do to him was much more frightening than what Sonic and his friends could do. She was pretty doggone intimidating in the first place anyway!  
  
So, his desired goal was to keep out of the hedgehog's reach long enough to safely be rid of the crystal ball, and perhaps escape with Kataki's help. The only problem was that Sonic was hot on his heels.  
  
The cat glanced over his shoulder as the beach front drew near. He screeched and tried to pump his already-worn legs faster. As the path turned to silky sand, his progress slowed significantly. He was in deep doo-doo. "_Katakiii! They're.. after me! Help!!_" he gasped in a desperate panic, hoping the griff was nearby.  
  
Then he heard a low growl catching up to him. "_So you ARE in cahoots with that filthy griff!_" the young dragoon roared. "_You're butt's mine, cat!!_ Pin him down for me, guys, he knows Kataki!"  
  
What happened next may take a while to describe, however in fact, it only took about ten seconds to accomplish. For starters, Sebiru now knew his fate was sealed by the girl's threat. He spun briefly to see the triad charging full tilt at him. Sonic's feet were a red blur and he was grinning maliciously. The dragoon child was skimming the sand, which posed no impairment to her, pure malice in her eyes. And glancing upward, what looked remarkably like a kitsune was dive-bombing from on high. There was no sign of any ebony saviors aiding him at the last minute. Odds of the feline's survival suddenly dropped to nil. Thusly, he made a split-second decision.  
  
Turning again, Sebiru saw the wide-open ocean known as Arashumi. (To clarify, it would only seem to be a slightly oversized lake to offworlders like yourself, so remember, this is called Little Planet for a reason!) The water was hardly disturbed today. It gently lapped the shoreline and rippled against the strange, towering ruins jutting from its surface. It was the perfect hiding place! Perhaps if he no longer held the prize, they would back off!  
  
He hefted the ball in one paw, swung his arm back, and put his remaining strength into throwing it as far away from shore as was possible. The velvet cover soon flew off, revealing the deceptively see-through crystal ball glinting as it journeyed towards its watery destination. There. Now Sebiru was off the hook!  
  
"YAAAARRRHH!!" came the dual cry. Before the cat could react, he was flying-tackled from behind by Sonic and Tails, which sent him down to kiss sand. His face was graciously lifted up as the hedgehog quickly applied a tight chokehold, rendering him breathless and dazed. It didn't help that Tails was currently seated on his spine and bending Sebiru's leg further back than it normally could. Frankly, he was in a lot of pain, but was much too bewildered to acknowledge it.  
  
Scratch one baddie. Now to take care of the goodie! Sonic's head snapped up from his captive to the orb dropping towards the water. "Just great," he muttered. It just HAD to be water.  
  
"I've got it!" cried Riyu. She felt an unexpected rush of excitement, seeing the Jikan in peril. Her hovering ability made itself useful, allowing her to shoot across the water's surface. Both eyes stayed on the prize. If she could catch it.. if she could save it! That would prove she was Chosen material! Closer, closer... her heart thudded smartly against her ribs. She was just beneath it! Water sloshed everywhere as Riyu made a fantastic leap. If she had looked, Riyu would have seen her necklace flash again.  
  
The ball was almost directed straight into her claws...  
  
She could have cried right there. "Y-yattaze!! Ha ha, take that Kataki no baka!" the girl cheered, hugging the ball close. She felt like she could fly...  
  
On land, Sonic and Tails sighed in relief. Their captive had decided to play dead for the time being. "Awright, one down!" rooted the foxling.  
  
Sonic added his own, "Nicely done Riyu!"  
  
And that's when something exploded out of the water with a squeal, headed straight for Riyu in a dramatic spray.

----------  
  
_**..... Closer. Two whole Jikan and one half, closer together.**  
  
Yes... strength......  
  
**..... You speak that language. You cannot deny it.**  
  
....... bad habits.. die.... hard.  
  
**It is curious that even after so long, you detest anything to do with him.**  
  
Keh.... I say the same.. to you...  
  
**How perceptive. I wondered about your reasons for allowing me to control the Jikan as such. We are alike.**  
  
To.... a.... point.......  
  
**Rest, creature. I require your power at a later time.**  
  
.................  
  
**Fear not. None of your precious people are dead, as promised. Hurt, perhaps. It is unavoidable. When I win, you win. The price is worth paying. You comprehend this, do you not?**  
  
......................  
  
**Your strength has ebbed. You wish to regulate the time schedule of this accursed planet. Very well. I shall converse instead with my prisoner. She must be so lonely.**_

----------  
  
It was about twice Riyu's height length-wise, streamlined, and bore a large dorsal fin running along its back. Save for it's pale grey-ish belly and most of its face, the slender creature had a faded lavender hide. The eyes were placed oddly, yet somehow appropriately, more towards the corners of it perpetually smiling mouth, which creased across its blunt muzzle. Large stiff fins and a powerful tail helped guide it through the air for its jump. This is the animal Riyu was about to collide with on her trip downward, and she was caught too much off guard to dodge it effectively. "KYAA!! Watch it!!" she shrieked, her claws tightening firmly around her crystal ball.  
  
"Squeeee-eek-eee!!" the creature whistled back, equally surprised. It curled so that it faced down once more, likely trying to avoid a sudden meeting. This caused its tail to fly up and meet Riyu in a hearty slap instead.  
  
Tails and Sonic had no clue what the animal was or if it intended to hurt Riyu. Regardless, they gaped at the scene, and could hear her pained cry upon impact. She was sent hurtling into the water, seemingly limp, except for her grip on the sphere. Tails leaped off of Sebiru's back just as she splashed down. "We gotta make sure she's okay!"  
  
Sonic's hold slackened slightly around the cat's neck and he moved as though to drop him altogether. Then he hesitated a bit, thinking about the imposing element he would have to face. Our hero would never consider simply abandoning Riyu! But how to deal with his inability to swim? "Go ahead and dive under," he ordered Tails. "You're better at swimming than me. I'll find something to tie this guy up."  
  
The fox nodded in complete understanding, then shouldered off his pack and took a running jump into Arashumi. A deep breath and a sploosh, and he was gone.  
  
Sebiru needed a few moments to catch his breath when the hedgehog released the chokehold. Not until after he'd regained his senses did he realize that Sonic had long since hog-tied him, using a rope retrieved from Tails' abandoned pack. He wriggled uselessly in protest. "_H-hey, let me go this instant! I gave up the stupid Jikan, that's all you wanted! Oh man, I'm in enough trouble as it is! Gimme a break, huh??_"  
  
Sonic was gathering his nerve at the water's edge. He waved a careless paw at the cat. "Sorry guy, can't understand a word you're saying! If you'll excuse me.."  
  
"_Kataki! Kataki!_" he shouted desperately. If Sonic didn't know the language, he at least could understand a name. "_Kataki.. will.. kill.. me! Do you understand, if you leave me here I'm going to be beaten to a bloody pulp!_"  
  
At last Sonic turned around. His quills waved in the coming ocean breeze. "Kataki, huh? You were gonna meet her here then? Makes sense now, you had her trinket.. she won't be happy to find you here without it. No worries pal!" He then jogged over and grabbed Sebiru by his tied-together limbs.  
  
"_What are you doing to me now??_" wailed the cat, his ears pressed firmly backwards.  
  
"You don't wanna run into Kataki here, do you? Relax," he gave Sebiru a good shake to calm him down, "I'm hiding you! Not the greatest location, but I'm in kind of a hurry, you'll hafta make do." Sonic then took off without further explanation, back towards Shaniku-sai.

----------  
  
Minutes later, the hedgehog had returned alone to the beach. He surveyed the water before him with a vary large rock sinking into his gut. There was abolutely no sign of either of his friends. Not even a dying ripple. Tails should have come up for air by now, not to mention Riyu. "He better've found an air jet down there," he muttered. "I'd better go make sure everything's all right..  
  
"Okay hedgehog, get it together! You've tackled this place before, and you hafta tackle it again to get this next Jikan anyway. Your friends are fine, maybe they already found it and are just waiting for you." Sonic finished his self-pep-talk after a few deep breaths. He'd only do this when absolutely no one else was watching. "All you gotta do is go in, get 'em, get out. Do it for Amy. And, well, the whole planet, of course, heh. Right! No problem! Here goes."  
  
He backed away from the water. Then he revved up his figure-eight boost, charged at the water, launched himself into the air from the shoreline, then took one last gasp of precious air as he broke through the surface. All that remained were dying ripples.

----------  
  
As for Sebiru...  
  
"_YOU (blanking blank) HEDGEHOG!!_"  
  
Flickies tore out of the foliage of the rainforest. The infuriated noise came from Sebiru, who was not only hog-tied, but also dangling from a high tree branch. No amount of struggling would free him, but did that stop him from making a ruckus?  
  
"_NONE of this is worth all those Jikanis, none!! .. well, maybe some.. grrrr. Stupid hedgehog, stupid griff!! Stupid everyone! Yeah, even you, featherbrain!!_" he hissed at a curious Flicky. The bird squawked and dove for cover. "_Go ahead and run! I don't need you! I can get out of this all by myself! And then I'm making them all pay.. ALL OF THEM! WAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!_"  
  
Hysterical laughter is usually accompanied by wild movements. This was no different. As Sebiru's high-pitched cackles echoed away, the branch could no longer take the strain of supporting the crazed kitty. It finally curled, bent, groaned, and cracked in two. Sebiru was sent plummeting about fifty feet to the ground.  
  
"_BwahahaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--_" SMECK!! He kissed dirt yet again.  
  
And the Flickies twittered in a chorus of giggles.

----------  
  
The one thing Sonic doesn't need to worry about, concerning water, is that he's never disoriented. He sinks like a brick for reasons unknown, standing as if it were perfectly normal to do so underwater. One may guess that his shoes are the cause. Why else would he land feet first? We may never know! The real problem is that once he's down, it's darn near impossible to get back up. Sometimes he gets nervous about that.  
  
Nerves are what made him search frantically for an air jet as soon as he touched down. Sonic's fingers had clamped his nose shut tight. He didn't pay much attention to the fact that all of Arashumi looked like a submerged city of ruins.  
  
Where the heck was an air bubble??  
  
Another thing he hated about water: the speed he was reduced to. Swimming lessons were always lost on him. Thus, his only available option was to jog as fast as he was able. Which took a LOT longer than he preferred. Oh well, it was better than staying still and waiting for his oxygen supply to run up.  
  
Speaking of, that bubble wasn't making its presence known. Time to hoof it.  
  
Sonic jumped down from the small ledge, reminding himself of his previous adventure here, and noting his surroundings once again. This was indeed a slowly crumbling ruin. It must have once been a large city. The only pearly-tinted structures left standing were towering buildings that reached up and actually protruded the water's surface. Scattered shorter constructions and crumbling, marble pillars comprised the remainder of Arashumi's bottom, but as one sank lower, they decayed even further until all was rubble.  
  
Logic decreed that underneath rubble, pockets of air had been trapped. Those were Sonic's only saving grace now; he had sunk too far to jump back up in time and find a more favorable location. He shoved rocks away and dug through a layer of silt, while his lungs were ready to pop. He could feel them burning, desperate to draw in something, anything, even the water! Sonic wasn't stupid. With jaws clenched shut tight, he clawed at the debris and prayed his guess about air pockets was right.  
  
And it was!  
  
The bubble that suddenly emerged was smallish, but enough to give his body the air it desperately craved. It started to rise lazily. Sonic forced his legs to jump. He started to give in. A few bubbles filtered from his mouth. That was okay, he would reach wonderful air soon..  
  
No! He wasn't rising fast enough! The bubble drifted higher and higher out of his reach.  
  
Hurry! Hurry!! Grabbing at it would only destroy it!  
  
Paddle, hedgehog!  
  
Blood pounded in his ears. Arms and legs pumped madly, shoving water downwards. He inched towards his goal.  
  
Heart pounding faster, more urgently.. counting down to his last gasp... soon his lungs would inhale water... he couldn't hold it back!  
  
He needed air! Now!!  
  
"Guh-huuup!" gasped Sonic.  
  
And air filled his lungs again. He'd reached the bubble.  
  
Sinking down again, he willed himself to resist panting as his heart and lungs calmed. Always the first breather that was the most nerve-wracking. It set a bar for him to meet. Since he could do it at least once, a few more times posed no immediate threat.  
  
'Okay,' he thought to himself. 'A fresh breath. I can do this! Still no sign of Tails or Riyu.. but this is a pretty big lake. Or ocean. Ah, whatever! I just gotta keep myself going and get outta here!'  
  
He navigated the piles of gravel and silt as best as he could, stopping every minute or so to dig out more air. Fish of all kinds stroked through the water with the greatest of ease. Some paused to acknowledge the strange blue thing taking a stroll through their home, then moved on without a second thought. The environment was becoming a bit more familiar to Sonic, and he was even able to recognize a few landmarks from the last time he'd fought his way through here. None of the devices he'd used before, like the vaccum-tubes, were around. They were placed there to help Eggman's aquatic minions travel quickly and ensure complete takeover, but those had been kinda handy.  
  
Sonic's train of thought was suddenly interrupted. A curious song echoed through the waters. The notes rose and fell, very much like the gentle lull of the ocean waves. It sounded like a dolphin's whistle, although not quite so high. And it only lasted long enough for the unexpected to happen.  
  
When the music reached his ears, Sonic became confused -- his eyes were open and aware of the pillars before him, but in his mind, he "saw" something else. (Think of a passing figment of your imagination as you stroll down the street. You know all about the cars racing past, but at the same time, you "see" pictures in your head.) The hedgie stopped. He tried to comprehend what was going on.  
  
The images in his head were confusing ripples of lines at first.. then they organized themselves, forming two distinctly familiar shapes. For reasons presently unknown, he could "see" Riyu and Tails! Alive and well, and... swimming? He nearly let out his breath in surprise, wondering why he saw them like this. Where did that song come from? Why was he "seeing" his friends swimming in his mind's eye, but not anywhere around him, no matter where he looked?  
  
He forced himself into a series of long, slow jumps, and floated to the top of a broken building to get a better survey of the area. There was no telling how far from shore he was. All Sonic could see was the usual. Fish, water, water, more fish, even more water, three figures paddling out of the darker-blue distance, some pillars, water-- huh? He blinked and squinted as the figures drew closer to him. Two smaller things swimming on either side of a larger thing.. and the smaller things looked like they had legs.  
  
More detail allowed him to catch a hint of orange fur contrasting the navy surroundings. He only knew of one person who'd have orange fur underwater! Sonic started waving his arms as wide and wildly as the water would allow, trying to get their attention. He wanted to shout to them, but that would have been a fatal mistake, of course.  
  
It must have worked, because the three started swimming even faster! Yep, it was true -- there were Tails and Riyu, alive and well and swimming. Was that earlier picture some kind of psychic forewarning of things to come? But he hadn't "seen" that third animal, which was actually the thing Riyu had a close encounter with a while ago. It oddly resembled a dolphin, with a blunter snout and longer neck.  
  
That's when Sonic remembered his chat with Furou, and suddenly, all made sense. The ancient dragoon had told him about these creatures. They were known as the Delphs, aquatic mammals gifted with the power of song. They communicated by "singing" pictures into the other's mind -- something to do with controlling sound waves, Sonic had guessed. So this delph was telling him that his friends were okay and coming closer. At least delphs were friendly... but wasn't there another race living down here?  
  
As they drew nearer, he noted on closer inspection that something covered his friends' muzzles. It looked like a clear mask of some kind, without any strings attached. And their mouths were open! Were they actually breathing? Well, it looked like they were shouting something...  
  
Then the delph opened its mouth. Out came another brief chorus of notes, in squeaks and whistles. His mind's eye instantly "saw" ripples forming a picture of himself.. jumping away from the building he was on. The building was being destroyed by a large shark creature, its teeth bared and reaching for him.  
  
Crap! That was the other race he was told to stay well away from! The Kyoshi!  
  
He followed through with the delph's warning and leaped away from the structure. Seconds later, the hedgehog both heard and felt a large something charge into the worn stone and crag, smashing it to bits. Foam and bubbles flew everywhere, as well as debris. Sonic turned to see if any good-sized air sacs were coming his way; he would need air soon.  
  
What came wasn't a gentle bubble. Instead, a chunk of rock flew at his stomach. Sonic couldn't dodge in time. The speed of the chunk was enough to knock into his gut.. and force all remaining air out of his lungs.  
  
Sonic clapped both paws over his mouth, looking up wild-eyed to see his own air rise up, up and away. Glancing back at the building, he locked his gaze on a welcoming roar and two rows of jagged teeth, charging at him, ready to snag him in one gulp.  
  
Oh yeah. He was done for.  
  
----------  
  
Thus the reason for my adding in the extra bit. It makes a MUCH better cliffhanger! XD So who all hates me? C'mon, be honest now!  
  
And yes, this is kind of a cheap way to buy me some time as I write up the next chapter. I could try to argue that it adds to this chapter, which I truly thought was lacking something, and that the next chapter has lots of stuff without this last bit, so it's not really neeeeeeeded for chapter 12. But say what you like! I done what I did and I'm not ashamed! Now to get back to more writing.. say, a review would definitely speed things along! (shameless plug beg plead whimper puppy-eyes)  
  
NEXT TIME: Looks like there's a conflict of sorts between the two dominant races of Arashumi. Can you guess what they're fighting over? Even more problems arise - the Jikan's power is abused yet again! Not good for those who need air! Is someone going to drown? STAY TUNED! (Bonus: spot the guest appearance!)


	12. Tidal Tempest 2: The Cursed Ruins

So, how long's it been, y'say?

Uh huh... yeah... oka-- WHAT?! THREE FREAKING YEARS?? Isn't that punishable by law somewhere?? ... oh man. That's the _lightest_ sentence? What if I plead insanity? ... I already did? And they considered that.

Crud.

Well, okay then, let's be optimistic here! With my life insurance, my plushies are set for life!

Since when did I hafta list them as beneficiaries?? Oh forget this bureaucratic nonsense, I'm just winging it and hoping no one kills me dead before the trial! CHAO! (hangs up)

Sheesh. And he says he's got an IQ of 300. HAH.

Anyway, to anyone still remotely interested in this story... I humbly apologize for this crazy hiatus! It's something of a long story, but I won't bore you here - if you're really interested, my DA page has all the details. The important thing is, my creative Mewse has gone utterly _insane_ with new ideyas and can't wait to get these projects finished! Good gravy, I've been nursing this old beastie for almost 6 years now. Oo; That's so sad, it's amazing.

Still, I can't help being fond of it anyway. As much of a mess it is, I'm gonna do what I can to finish! Besides, I still hafta get to the juicy dramatic Sonamy bits yet! Nyohoho!

So enough of my babble! ONWARD!!

----------  
RETURN TO LITTLE PLANET  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
----------

_Furou-san? Can you feel that?_

_Mmmm... her strength is returning._

_The Jikan are coming together. That's helping, right? So then.. she can help us fight him back! And maybe, well.. since Sonikku is the one collecting them again... she won't..._

_It may start to cure her, but it's far from completely turning her around._

_Yeah.. I guess so. I.. I'm actually scared._

_Oh? Nan desu ka?_

_She makes sense. I mean, what happened to her.. what about me? Could it happen to me?_

_You must decide that for yourself, Amy-chan. You are the only one who can change your heart. Don't let her decide for you! She mus--_

_**What is this?**_

_Oh! Wh-who... no, not you! Not you!!_

_**So you have been visiting with an intruder. Unacceptable.**_

_Y-y-you can talk now?... p-please leave me alone... F-Furou-san? Furou-san!_

_**You are no longer permitted to speak with him. You are restricted to myself and the creature only.**_

_Urusai!! Go away!! Aah! Lemme go!_

_**Silence.**_

_Aaahh... my arms..._

_**Cease your whimpering. No permanent harm will come to you, as your participation is key to my victory. I only wish to have a small chat with you, Amy Rose. There is much to discuss...**_

----------_**  
**_

Sonic could scarcely believe this was it. He'd gotten out of sticky situations before, even worse than this! Instinctively, the hedgehog curled in defense and forced himself to spin. The lack of air made it too difficult to maintain, though. He soon halted, free-floating and holding his mouth shut, the gaping gullet of teeth and doom rushing at him effortlessly... this was looking extremely bad.

Until an angry squeal soared over his head, joined with the delph, who proceeded to plow snout-first into the toothy monster. The kyoshi was knocked off course, just enough for it to jet past Sonic with an infuriated roar. It steadied itself and darted around in search of its prey. It found the delph all right - as it whistled and charged into its gills, causing it to curl in agony and "gasp". The kyoshi staggered away in defeat, deciding that blue spikeballs weren't worth all the trouble. Growling to itself, the gigantic shark sank down into a chasm and was soon lost in the infinite blue, with the delph following close behind, barking sharp warnings.

This was all well and good, but Sonic was losing air. Unless he was taken to the surface within two seconds, he couldn't see another way out. He was fighting his own body once again. It wanted to inhale, and his mind wanted to shut down. Sonic wouldn't last much longer..

"Hang in there Sonic!" came Tails' voice. It was amazingly clear beneath the water. Sonic had a feeling it was the fox who was now at his side and keeping him afloat. He wouldn't open his eyes, in effort to hold his fading breath.

'Air... Tails.. help…'

"C'mon Riyu, hurry it up!"

Her voice drew closer, annoyed as ever. "Keep your fur on, I've got it!" she huffed. She was pulling something out of her pack, he could tell. Air? Did she have air in there?

Suddenly, the dragoon's claws tugged at Sonic's paws, pulling them away from his muzzle. He began to panic. What were they thinking? Tails was letting her do this? Water seeped into his mouth. This was it.

'No.. the planet… Jikan.. Amy...'

He took his last gasp, sure that it would consist of water, fill his lungs, and end him.

... but it didn't.

In fact.. it relieved him?

He was gasping now. Where was the water? He opened his eyes in confused shock. Yes, he was still in Arashumi. And he was breathing! Was he dead then?

"That's it Sonikku-san! You can breathe!" No, not dead. Riyu was treading water above him, cheering him on. There was a clear domed mask surrounding her muzzle.

The same was accounted for Tails, who was to his right, holding him steady. "Don't worry about the water anymore," he urged. "We can breathe! All of us can!"

"H-huh.. wha?" Sonic's chest was heaving as he spoke. The new sensation of breathing underwater was mind-reeling, especially for our hydrophobic hedgehog. He was still expecting to drown with every breath! "How.. since.. when?"

The look on Tails' face darkened a bit. "Since Riyu decided to steal these masks from the carnival." He tried to seem angry, an act that proved futile. Sonic's survival cancelled out the bulk of his anger.

"OI! If I hadn't we'd all be doing the dead-man's float by now! It saved Sonic's life too!"

"Y-yeah, but that doesn't make stealing right!"

Sonic was getting used to their banter by now. He ignored them as he reached up, feeling the hard mask covering his entire muzzle. There was no tank, no holes, nothing that connected to any source of air. As he recovered and held Tails' arm for support, Sonic interrupted the little spat. "Guys, guys! What exactly are these things? How are we breathing?"

Riyu was the first to break off the argument and speak up. "Oh, these water masks come from the Kisekou! Were you there before?"

The hedgehog nodded. "Yeah, but it was abandoned then. Furou didn't tell me much about them -- wait a second.. the mines? That means.. don't tell me these things are made of rock!" he gawped, rapping his knuckles against the mask to be certain.

"Isn't it cool?" Tails couldn't restrain himself. "It's all because of the miners who work there! Somehow they can make these rocks do anything they want!"

"Noooot exactly," corrected Riyu. "The minerals they mine already have some power in them. It's believed, after all, that the Jikan stones themselves were fashioned there!

"The Ikkaku people are skilled craftsmen when it comes to jewels and minerals. It's their way of life. They make the necklaces and earrings you've seen everywhere, and more practical devices like these." She scratched one claw across her own mask, without leaving a mark. "This rock is porous and flexible, and with a little extra power from the Ikkaku, they've been made into underwater masks that can't fail. Water has oxygen in it already, right? The mask takes the oxygen from the water itself, mixes in some nitrogen, adds a smidgen of carbon dioxide from our own lungs, and voila! You're breathing with the fishies!"

Tails cut in, "And as a bonus, it allows our voices to carry through the water clear as a bell! Aren't they great?"

"Great?" Sonic scoffed. "What are you TALKING about?"

"Huh?"

"These aren't just 'great'! They're fantastic! Amazing!! Man alive, Riyu! It's a good thing you got a hold of these! I owe you one!"

At this point, Tails very nearly let go of his friend in shock. "SONIC! I can't.. you.. you're just encouraging her!" he stammered. "Stealing is a _bad_ thing, remember? Eggman just so happens to make a living out of taking stuff without asking! Do you want her to become a crook too?"

"Oh.. well, er.."

"So that's what you think, eh kitsune?" Riyu's voice turned sharp and bitter in an instant. She paddled to Tails and met him with a cold, emotionless gaze. "You think I'm gonna turn out bad. Just like everyone else."

The foxling quailed, realizing the gravity of his words. "Oh—no, it's not that! It's j—"

Suddenly, her stare disappeared behind a cheerful mask, and she cuffed his shoulder with a hearty laugh. "Aw, don't worry about me! I get it all the time! One of these days, I'll stop being accused under circumstances beyond my control, and if I'm lucky, someone might.. I dunno, stick up for me or something. Heck, maybe they'll believe in me too! Until then, I'll keep dreaming."

Riyu was still smiling, but there was something "off" about it. Maybe it was the extra sheen glimmering over her eyes, or the unspoken feeling of betrayal and guilt passing between them. Tails tried to explain himself. "Circumstances beyond your control? Hey, I'm not judging you by your race! It's your actions! What you did was wrong!"

"What I did was save our lives!"

"Which I honestly appreciate and admire, but did you have to steal from someone to do it?"

"Does one act make me a criminal for LIFE?!" she exploded. Her emotionless mask couldn't hide the pain she felt anymore. "Can't you give me a break? Can't you give me another chance? Or am I a lost cause to you now? Here I was, thinking I'd finally convinced you that I'm a good person! That you could trust me! Tch, I was beginning to trust you! I actually wanted to be friends with you! But no matter how much good I try to do… if one minor offense is going to determine my entire future, and what you think of me… well, that just settles that, doesn't it? What's the point of trying anymore?"

With that she tore off, paddling furiously into the ruined city in the distance. Tails called after her, even reached a hand out, but if Riyu noticed, she ignored it. The boys were left floating, both staring after her shrinking form. Tails seemed to have lost his voice, along with the ability to blink.

A few moments of silence drifted in the current until Sonic spoke sullenly. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, she's getting sick of all the arguing too?"

Tails only hung his head. "I… don't know why I said… I wanted to say sorry… she wouldn't let me.."

"Well, girls can be like that sometimes - believe me, I know!" the hedgehog laughed weakly, trailing off when Tails didn't respond. Sonic tugged on his arm and tried again. "Take it easy, man! There's still a chance to fix this! Look, give Riyu some time to cool off, and then you guys can talk like civilized people. Sound good?"

"Yeah… I guess so.." he sighed.

"Alright!!" Sonic cheered loudly and raised his fist, chasing away the lingering gloom. "Then here we go! Off to get us a Jikan and swim our soggy tails outta here for GOOD! Or, actually, if you don't mind doing the swimming for me, pal? I haven't had the time to learn, after all…"

Tails cracked a faint smile and rolled his eyes. Normally, "Sonic" and "helpless" were polar opposites. He was gonna do something about it right then and there, if only to distract his troubled mind. "Golly! I never realized that before!" Tails sarcastically remarked. "Then perhaps it's about time for a crash course, seeing as we're here and all. And since survival is the best teacher…"

To Sonic's horror, a devilish smirk crept it's way up the fox's face. "Uhm… Tails?"

"Think fast!"

And he yanked his arm from Sonic's grip. Almost immediately, the hedgehog was floundering and flailing in a mindless panic.

"GAAAAHH! TAILS! NO! Don't do this!! I'm gonna drown if you don't help me! I'm sink—I'M SINKING! _AAIIIEEE!_ I'm as good as dead! DEAD!! NOOOOO, I'm too young to die! I-I can see a white light! And who.. ELVIS! I SEE ELVIS!! He's leading an entire choir!! SWING LOW SWEET CHARIOT?? _OH CRAP, IT'S HAPPENING ALREADY!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!_"

Unfortunately for Sonic, Tails was sinking too. The fox was laughing much too hard to be of any help whatsoever!

----------

_**It has been amusing catching up. I believe that now, the creature has gathered enough energy to perform a little jump in time for me.**_

_**Ah, she is pilfering some energy from you as well. You look exhausted. Relax, my dear. Do not fight back. Simply watch as we stop that infernal rat in his tracks. If you will excuse me--**_

_Leave him alone._

_**... You dare interrupt me?**_

_You heard me, you gutless jerk. Stop hiding behind illusions and take him head on._

_**... Come now. This is not like you.**_

_Ah! Stop hurting me!_

_**Why have you become so rude?**_

_Because you're evil! You're hurting me, and Furou-san, and Kuronosu… y-you want to kill Sonikku!_

_**Is that all? Really, Amy.**_

_OW! S.. stop, please…_

_**Such a juvenile reason. The innocence and purity you possess is admirable, but your efforts are in vain.**_

_Shut up... you just want to wear me out, want me to stop resisting..._

_**Then you also know of the alternative consequence if you do not give in to me.**_

_I don't care! Go ahead and beat me up all you want! I won't let you hurt him!_

_**It is only a matter of time before I "hurt" him, regardless of if you resist or not. You must know this. You must also know that the creature speaks true.**_

_No! She doesn't understand--_

_**Your struggle will go unnoticed. You will pay a high price indeed. The question remains, is it worth the cost, sweet naive Amy?**_

_SHUT UP!! Just shut up and put me down!!_

_**Then relinquish to me! NOW!**_

----------_**  
**_

Arashumi is dotted with buildings and rubble penetrating its surface, except towards its center. That is where the largest ruin lies, where the peaks of the buildings have no hope of reaching the air above. It rests in the deepest part of the ocean, nestled in the heart of an enormous, sunken chasm. Despite the many crevices and shelters available to the sea-life, not one fish made its home here. Sonic and Tails peered over the rim, down into the still waters below. Both of them sensed an eerie, haunted presence in the area...

"Incredible," Tails whispered. He sank to his knees and ran his fingers on the lip of the pit, speaking his mind as he came up with hypotheses and theories of all sorts. "This must be where the destruction began. Was the whole city supported by a rise of land underwater? Then an earthquake could've... no.. it would've settled directly underneath, then all of the debris would have filled it in. Did it just collapse? Maybe there was a crack or a fault, or something.. so why is most of the rubble out and around the area? Hmm.. any ideas Sonic?"

The fox turned to his companion, then stopped himself. Sonic was fixed on the heart of the ruin, lost in what seemed to be darkened thoughts. He was glaring at the sight. "C'mon Tails," he ordered with a tight voice, "let's get this overwith."

His first step downward was hesitant, but he plodded onward with grim determination. Tails grew worried as he swam close behind. "Is something wrong?"

Sonic appeared reluctant to answer, so he chose his words carefully. "This place gives me chills. I get the feeling that I'm not exactly welcome here..."

A tremor rippled across Tails' fur just as a low rumble drifted through the silent waters. His pulse quickened. "You mean... we're intruding?" he questioned with a hushed voice.

"Something like that," replied Sonic, who was equally quiet. The phantom presence was reaching for them, surrounding them, looming and thickening as they drew nearer. Tails' imagination was drawing horrific images of what could be haunting this desolate place... it was even giving the thing a voice, a low, guttural growl.. he was positive Sonic had his own nightmarish ideas, underneath his determined appearance. Still, the pair pressed on.

They'd reached the first crumbled building in a thick silence. It was here that Tails drew back in hesitation. "S-Sonic..?"

The hedgehog didn't slow. "What is it?"

"I.." His breath quickened. "I c-can't.. Sonic, I can't go in..."

Hearing this, Sonic stiffened to a stop. He waited until Tails went on.

"I know you can feel it, c-can't you? I-it's everywhere! S-suffocating.. strong... can't see it, b-but it... s-something here wants to.. to kill..! I-it has me, inside an' out.. sh-shaking.. c-can't... won't stop... not until I go away! Please Sonic, let me go back!"

Sonic took a shuddering breath and faced Tails. The poor foxling had curled into a tight ball and hugged his tails to himself. He was going to kick himself later for this... "I'm really sorry. But I need you here."

If possible, the ball of orange fur shrank even more, making the eyes seem even larger. "B-but this.. this thing! It's in there! What if it g-gets me?" He buried his face in his arms. "Y-you won't let me die, will you?"

A light snort of laughter escaped Sonic. He walked over to his trembling companion and placed one paw on his shoulder. "No, I won't let you die. Because there's nothing in there."

The trembling quelled. Tails raised a curious eye out of the crook of his elbow. "H-huh?"

"Listen carefully. What you're afraid of is a curse." He sighed, and a strange look of concern creased his brow. "A long time ago, Arashumi was wiped out. Someone died here, in the heart of it all. That person was filled with so much hate and anger, all that's left of them are those thoughts. They affect anyone and anything coming near here - and I'll bet that's why nothing lives here."

"But.." By now Tails had ceased shuddering altogether. "It's so strong. What happened to that person? How could anyone hate so much?"

Sonic only shrugged. "I can't understand it. From what Furou told me, it's been here for a couple thousand years."

"A couple..! And it hasn't gone away yet?"

"Obviously not. That's the tricky part, though.. it gets stronger the further in we go. And guess where the Jikan's hiding?"

Pure, unbridled terror suddenly came over Tails. Sonic only nodded.

"You betcha - it's right smack dab in the middle. This is why I need you around, Tails. If we let this curse overwhelm us, we'll never get out. So we gotta keep each other sane the whole time we're in there, okay?" He tried to grin, but Tails was still petrified. He'd started shaking again. "C'mon Tails! It won't be that bad, let's just give it a shot! I'll be with you the whole way, I swear!"

"Uhh, Sonic..?" His trembling paw was pointing over and above Sonic's left shoulder. "Look!!"

Taking his warning seriously, Sonic spun about.. and very nearly swallowed his tongue. A low rumble rippled down as a figure swam towards them, closing in fast, and growing larger every second. The first details consisted of _hundreds_ of jagged teeth, each one razor sharp and twice the size of Knuckles' fists. Of course, this was nothing compared to the body which surrounded this immense mouth. It easily dwarfed Sonic and Tails combined. Yes, approaching them was the grand-daddy of all Kyoshis!

"Aaah, figgers."

"He can't fit in the ruins, Sonic! Let's move it!" Moments later, Tails shrieked and darted out of the grand-kyoshi's path. It swooped low and fast, and the wake of its' powerful tailfin sent the fox rolling. He righted himself in time to spot Sonic, who'd jumped to the other side, and the infuriated monster, who was above them again and pulling around slowly.

"Oh, you aren't worried about the curse anymore?" remarked Sonic. He tracked the grand-kyoshi as he jogged over to Tails, grinning all the while.

Tails wasn't quite as calm. "We're fish bait and you think the CURSE is what's bothering me?! This is no robot, it wants to EAT US!!"

"Stay where you are!" Sonic ordered.

With little time to argue, Tails could only gulp and do as he was told. The grand-kyoshi charged and gave them a clear view of its gaping gullet. It was inches from engulfing them when Sonic went to work.

He grabbed Tails' arm, yanked him out of the way, leapt aside, barely grazed the creatures' sandpaper skin, and with a mighty heave, delivered a roundhouse kick to its gills. They seemed to spring apart on impact. The grand-kyoshi gave a garbled howl as it crashed into the outer rim. A cloud of sand exploded into the water where the roiling monster gasped for oxygen. Meanwhile, Sonic shot back to the ruins, and with Tails in hot pursuit, they wasted no time in racing for shelter.

As they drew beneath the first craggy remains and collapsed, the curse barely touched them. They sat there, catching their breath, much too thankful for their survival to notice.

----------

_**I had intended to use the energy to retrieve necessary resources via the fourth dimension. Why do you insist on hindering my plans?**_

_Mine can do in a matter of minutes what yours would take days to accomplish! And it will be twice as excruciating on him. I can hear him screaming in agony even now!_

_**We shall see how effective your methods are.**_

_Tch, your generosity astounds me. Just watch and learn. You won't be disappointed!_

_**.. I am strangely curious. Why speak the same tongue as they? I would assume you resent hearing it, let alone speaking it. And why do you maintain an obsession with the one location which causes you the most pain? Your ways of thinking are convoluted, at best.**_

_... I agree with you. I've argued those points myself many times. Nothing can make it stop.. nothing.. but maybe if... maybe the only way I can be free again is to erase him from existence! And doing that, I'll save her.._

_**Murderous intent laced with sympathy? I cannot help marveling at your distorted reasoning! At the same time, I applaud it! Very well done!**_

_Don't. Onegai, please.. just don't._

_**Go on. Before the girl awakens and tries to stop us again. Show him no mercy.**_

----------_**  
**_

The hate was thickening all around them. It permeated every inch of space available, and as Sonic and Tails explored further, the fur/quills on their backs stood constantly upright. They tried to avoid the darker corners entirely, which proved to be more difficult than was originally planned.

The area must have been the central hub of Arashumi, judging by the winding cobblestone streets, the variety of what might have been shops and restaurants, and the toppled high-rise towers and apartments, all of which were fashioned from smooth, faded marble. Unfortunately, the remains of the taller structures criss-crossed in large clusters, leaving little space beneath them, and even less light. By now the curse had intensified to the point where the boys thought they were being hunted down. The phantom was drifting between sunbeams, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. In order to cling to reality, the friends talked about more pleasant things, desperately keeping their minds away from whatever – or whoever - wanted them dead.

"So! How are things in the big city?" Tails asked loudly, as he peered into a crooked window. "Did you move in okay?"

Sonic turned down what was left of an alleyway when he replied, with equal volume. "Yep, I'm all moved in! Aside from that yutz of a pilot you set me up with, everything went smoothly!"

"Hey, he was the best I could get for you on short notice!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. He got me from point A to point B.. that's what matters the most, I guess."

He sounded casual, but Tails knew better than that. The foxling himself had tried to persuade the royal family otherwise, with little success, and he knew it was tearing Sonic apart inside. Knothole had been his home for years, after all! As much as he wanted to discuss it with Sonic, the evil force threatening them would only make things worse. Something positive, something positive... "Um... are your neighbors friendly?"

"Y-yeah, sure!" Sonic snapped back to reality. So far, all he'd found was rubble, rubble, a small patch of algae, and more rubble. He jogged out of the alley just as the curse began toying with him again, turning the algae cluster into a devilish face of teeth. However, his spirits lifted upon exiting the gloomy passage and sighting his friend. He smiled in relief as the curse retreated. "Hah, would you believe that Amy lives right above my apartment?"

Tails paddled over the narrow path to meet him with a wry smile. "You're kidding! Wait, don't tell me – she was the first one to make you 'feel welcome'," he laughed.

In response to his laughter, the curse seemed to throb angrily, as though affronted by this public display of joy. Both of them froze. The monster would find them now... it was behind them, beside them, all around, snarling, grinding its teeth.. and then it pulled away again. The pair sighed together. Maybe the silence had appeased it. Sonic walked on, further into the heart of it all, with Tails close by.

"You bet she was the first," continued Sonic nervously. "Wanna know the weird thing? She didn't attack me when I opened the door."

"Really?" Tails asked in mild surprise. "That's a first. Maybe she's giving up on you!"

Sonic didn't know if the curse was worming through his innards or not - his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. "Ah, I doubt it. I think she might be, I dunno.. growing up a bit. D'you think it's possible?"

"Pff, who knows? I'll never understand girls."

"I hear that!" Sonic laughed, then clapped his paws over his mask. The curse pulsed with raging fury this time. It snapped at them, growled and gurgled, surrounded them with malice and the strongest desire to murder the boys had ever sensed before. Tails went so far as to grab Sonic's arm in fear. They held their breaths.. quiet, calming... the monster gave one last contemptuous snarl, then slunk into the darkness. Sonic gulped. "Er... mental note: let's not do that again."

"Noted and agreed."

"Kwee!"

The noise made them both jump a mile. It had come from somewhere ahead, in the darkest section of Arashumi. When it sounded again, they exchanged glances. "Doesn't that sound like..?" Sonic started.

"Kwee! Kwee!"

Tails released his hold on Sonic. "Yeah, it's a delph!" he confirmed. "I think it needs help!"

"Kweeee!"

Clear images rang into their ears instantly. What they saw chilled them to the marrow. Without a word, they shot into the waiting black, knowing fully that the strength of the curse was now at its peak; yet their minds scarcely acknowledged the invisible fingers attempting to curl around their throats.

"Which way?" Tails demanded. He glanced around, but the toppled buildings blocked all but the thinnest fingers of light. "Where did it come from?"

"The delph must know we're here, it'll--"

"Kwee!!"

"Hurry!" The image had haunted them again. They turned as one into the remains of a marble-cut house. Into the main foyer, down the hall, past a flight of pearly stairs, and out the back door. Once outside, they saw the outline of a building which had tumbled into the former backyard. In fact, it was a cathedral, and it was so gigantic that its shadow covered everything around them. Its steeple had caught on the lip of another fallen structure, leaving it mostly upright, and its entrance accessible. While sunlight had no presence here, somehow, a light flickered from within the church. It outlined the arched doorway, the half of the door that was intact, and what were once immense windows. Sonic and Tails rushed ahead without question.

The water inside was frigid, but in motion. A slim grey delph was fluking in circles around a large glowing gemstone. It was no Jikan - this gem was oblong and upright, and it floated in place with its own power. As the delph sang, the stone flickered in response. Its light reached from the far corner of the massive, empty sanctuary to where the boys had paused by the entrance. They looked all around frantically, until Tails caught sight of a darker lump beneath the delph.

"There she is!" he cried. The delph snapped to attention, and squealed loudly upon spotting the pair. Tails wasted no time in swimming ahead. Sonic, however, jogged carefully behind. He had realized the curse's strength - the entire cathedral thrummed with its power.

So it was with surprise that Sonic regarded the delph's presence. Furou had told him that nothing lived here out of fear, and here it was. On top of that, it was easily the calmest one present! How did it escape the phantom's wrath?

The delph could feel Sonic's eyes on it. It returned the favor and swam to him with a curious look of its' own. The gemstone flashed, illuminating five points of light scattered across the delph's forehead. Sonic's interest was held for a brief second, until the delph suddenly whistled at him. Instead of pictures, this time, its' song wrote words.

MY THANKS, FRIEND. I HAD FEARED THIS ONE TO BE LOST.

Sonic did a double-take. He didn't know these guys could spell! At the very least, he was an ally. "We should be thanking you," he replied, "for leading us to her. We had no idea she was this far inside."

He watched Tails sink to his knees and pull the unconscious girl into his lap. Tails looked up at Sonic, lost and devastated. "It's the curse," the fox muttered. "She's fallen to it, hasn't she?"

It felt unnatural to see Riyu in such a broken state. She was completely limp, yet shivering badly, and barely breathing. Every so often, she would mewl in fear and flinch away from Tails.

SHE MUST LEAVE AT ONCE, the delph clicked earnestly.

"Tails can get her outta here. I'm not leaving without the Jikan," Sonic insisted.

JIKAN? the delph whistled. YOU NEED IT TOO?

'What luck,' the hedgehog sighed to himself. Would they have to compromise? "Yes, I need the Jikan to save my friends, and the whole planet besides! What about you?"

I DON'T UNDERSTAND. The delph drifted idly as he clicked to himself. THE CLOUD OF HATE MUST BE DESTROYED...

Sonic's eyes widened. "Hey, pal, I agree with you, but there's no way I'm letting you destroy any Jikan!"

The delph twisted around faster than was believed possible, the stars across his melon flashing in the light. His chatters came loud, clear, and lightning quick. THE FUTURE OF ARASHUMI DEPENDS ON THE FATE OF THE JIKAN. DISPELLING THE CURSE IS CRUCIAL TO THE SURVIVAL OF MY HOME, MY FAMILY!

"But if it's destroyed," Sonic retaliated, "the whole balance of time will be thrown outta whack! There's no telling what kind of effect it'd have on the planet! Amy, Furou and Cronos all need the Jikan's power to survive, too! I'm not risking it!" His voice echoed into silence.

It was probably Sonic's imagination, but when he'd finished, he was sure the phantom's hatred softened. Just a bit.

The delph was about to argue further, when Tails, who'd made no notice of the world around him, gave a shout. "She found it!" came his sudden cry. "Sonic! She found the Jikan!"

There was a rush of water, and the former debaters were peering down at Riyu's quivering form. For the first time, they noticed her left fist, grasped white-knuckled around a small stone close to her chest. Tails shifted her so that she leaned back against him, leaving his paws free to work it out of her hold. He struggled in pushing Riyu's arm away from her. As he did, the Jikan was revealed fully. It was the violet stone, but wrapped around it was a visibly writhing darkness.

"No.." Riyu pleaded, her voice haggard. "S.. stop, kuda.. sai..."

THIS ONE IS YOUR FRIEND, ISN'T SHE? asked the delph. Sonic didn't meet his piercing gaze. SHE SUFFERS THE BRUNT OF THE JIKAN'S WRATH. IT WON'T RELEASE HER UNTIL SHE'S LOST HER WILL TO LIVE. WILL YOU RISK HER SURVIVAL FOR THE OTHERS?

Tails gaped at the delph in disbelief, then offered the same look to Sonic, who, in turn, gave the delph a look of insulted disgust.

"Not on your life!" the hedgehog snapped. "What kind of question is that? There's got to be a way for everyone! And I will NOT," – he furiously jabbed his finger into the delph's snout – "hear one more squeak out of you unless it's gonna help me find that way! Understand?"

The delph had backfinned, intimidated, just out of Sonic's reach. His smallish brown eyes were wide with surprise.. and understanding. Meekly he nodded. Sonic did the same and returned to his friend, while the delph clicked gently at the ever-glowing gemstone above them.

Tails grunted, "It's no good. She won't let it go!" He tried to pry her claws off of the dark Jikan, but they wouldn't budge.

"Help me," she croaked, louder now. "Leave me alone... g-go away!"

"Is she having a nightmare?" the fox wondered.

"That's one way to put it. The curse must be torturing her now."

In a flat tone, Tails corrected carefully, "You mean the Jikan, don't you?"

Sonic sighed. "Y-yeah. The Jikan. Aah, I should've told you.. see-"

Just then, Riyu gave a howl of pain, and her body tensed. All of their focus had shifted to her. "Riyu!" Tails shouted, shaking her in desperation. "Snap out of it!"

WAKE UP, CHILD! DON'T LET IT TAKE YOU! the delph squealed in her ear. She didn't react.

"Keep talking, keep her here!" Sonic ordered. He reached down to pry her fingers off of the accursed Jikan.

The dragoon's face twisted in anguish. "She's hurting.. Sonikku, your f-friend is hurting.." she gasped.

The hedgehog froze. "What?" He watched her fight to open her dulled eyes.

".. hurting... inside and out.. you're losing her..."

Riyu fainted, limp as a ragdoll. The Jikan sank from her claw-tips and clattered to the stone floor. It gleamed with a darkened light.

Soon after, a thunderous roar tore through the water, and the entire cathedral buckled under a powerful force crashing down on the weakened ceiling. Everyone conscious cried out and turned their eyes upward. Large chunks of marble had already given way, and were tumbling toward them at breakneck speed. The delph gracefully darted aside, as Tails practically threw Riyu out of harm's way before jumping clear himself.

Sonic raced to grab the tainted Jikan and take cover, but not without hesitation. The moment he'd made physical contact, the gem sent furious knives lancing into his arm. He grit his teeth, resisting the urge to yell, and dove for the floor; a sizeable slab of stone missed him by a hair.

The delph sent a short wave of clicks skyward, which were barely heard above a chorus of rumbling growls and snarls. A few seconds later, he reported, THE HUNGRY ONES SURROUND US! THEIR LEADER IS DESTROYING OUR HAVEN!

"Trying to flush us out, huh?" Sonic groaned. The Jikan attacked him relentlessly. He had to drop it off before it did serious damage. "Tails! Where are you, you guys okay?"

_WHAM!! _Another attack rocked the world around them. Clouds of silt and rocks the size of his head rained down on them this time. Sonic dodged as fast as the water would allow him. He could hear Tails yelping and moving around, but with sand choking the water, he couldn't find him. Worst of all, the sand burned his eyes, and interfered with the godsend that was his breathing mask. Charging blindly was out of the question – the kyoshi were closing in, by the sound of things – he couldn't see – his arm was stiffening, numb...

Suddenly, a blast of delph song knocked him backwards, just as a piece of the once-sturdy roof slammed into the very spot he'd been standing. He squinted into the gradually dissipating cloud, and caught sight of familiar star-like markings passing over him. HOLD ON, the delph commanded, nudging Sonic's free arm over his neck.

Eyesight meant nothing to the delph. He navigated the chaos, swimming into the thick of the sandy cloud, thanks to the unmatched precision of his sonar. The grand-kyoshi had ceased ramming the ceiling – whether it was out of fatigue, or preparing a final charge, no one could tell.

FOUND THEM! The delph pounded ahead to the farthest corner. Sonic tightened his hold on the delph and dared to open his eyes fully. At last, they were clear of the sand, and the first thing he saw was the twin-tailed foxling, holding Riyu protectively. The oblong gemstone bobbed silently above them, as if it had followed them the whole time.

"Sonic!" Tails coughed. "You're okay!"

"Not yet," he groaned back. "Open Riyu's backpack, quick.." Tails was swift to oblige, and braced himself as Sonic crammed the throbbing Jikan into the bottom. It struck both his necklace and the crystal ball, and upon contact, excruciating agony fired through him. Sonic yowled and recoiled away. He gave an audible gasp of relief as he coaxed the feeling back into his arm. "Whew.. now I'm okay."

Tails was frowning, concerned and confused. "What was..? N-never mind, how do we get out of here?"

He was about to answer when two kyoshi swam headlong out of the murky waters. Their jaws swung open eagerly at the sight of their prey. Sonc and Tails flinched back, completely unprepared, but the delph reeled around and attacked.

His sharp song pierced everyone's ears; it formed no words or pictures for the furries. It was, however, affecting the kyoshi – they'd screeched to a halt upon hearing it, and their glistening black eyes darted to and fro in confusion. They were caught unawares as the delph darted around them, then charged and pummeled their unprotected gills until they could no longer swim straight. They shrieked loudly, and the heroes were certain more would come in reply.

The delph bleated, I WILL DISTRACT THEIR LEADER. ESCAPE BEFORE THIS PLACE COLLAPSES! Of course, Sonic moved to protest, but the delph barked at him before he could. THERE'S NO TIME! THE ANCIENT GLYPH WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL YOU REACH THE SURFACE. DON'T WORRY FOR ME, I'VE FACED WORSE THAN HUNGRY ONES BEFORE.

"But what about your mission?" Sonic cut in. "I'm taking the Jikan, yanno!"

YES, NOW GO!

----------

_**Hmph. His suffering was temporary. All of your boasting came to nothing.**_

_N-no, if he wasn't so.. if he hadn't said that, I would've tried..!_

_URUSAI! SHUT UP! Both of you, shut up and leave them alone! Look what happened to Riyu! And what almost happened to Sonikku!_

_Amy, your interference is what nearly killed her! Stop meddling in my affairs! It will only mean more trouble for your friends!_

_YOUR affairs? You think I ASKED to be here?? This whole mess is your fault!_

_.. Amy... don't cry, please. Listen, I--_

_Please, just leave them alone, I'm begging you! I'll do anything!_

_**Well well, it seems even the most firey youth have their limits. Feh. Pathetic.**_

_Yamete yo! She's a heartbroken child!_

_**What good is a heart, I ask you? Once broken, it is irreparable, if your story is any indication. It serves no functional purpose.**_

_You wouldn't know. Our hearts sense the world around us in ways you couldn't imagine._

_**And is that particular trait worth the pain? Neither you nor little Amy have the strength to overcome. It is a crippling frailty! While the pair of you lament and mourn losing those you claim to love, your minds focused on the festering wounds left by a broken heart, I will be rid of that pest, and build a glorious empire for myself! Yes, this planet has great potential as a base of operations…**_

_Wh-- not here! You gave your word that Little Planet would not be threatened!_

_Huh..? What do you mean?_

_**My word lasts as long as our partnership. You did not specify otherwise.**_

_P-partnership..? What..?_

_Hush, Amy. It appears we must come to a new agreement._

_**Perhaps. No transaction will be made unless I see benefit for myself. Will you comply?**_

_You'll see..._

----------_  
_

16 pages is pretty huge.. XD; I'll leave this here for now, but I swear on all I believe in, the next chapter's already started! That is, if you're still interested. I know this fic is ridiculously huge, but I hope it's been an interesting ride so far. Please let me know in a review! Should I bother reviving this, or had I best move on? I await your opinions with bated breath! Chao for now!

NEXT TIME: Sonic has more to outrun besides hungry kyoshi! But even if he and his friends make it, what trouble waits for them on the surface? Can they ever catch a break? Not when a possible thief is running loose! STAY TUNED!


End file.
